Ciasno, że Kota nie wciśniesz?
by ArollaPine
Summary: Minęło kilka lat i sporo wody upłynęło w Sekwanie od kiedy Marinette straciła głowę dla Adriena. Teraz oboje są już dorośli, studiują, a nieprzewidziane okoliczności sprawiają, że muszą zamieszkać razem. Jak pogodzić dawne uczucia do skrytego współlokatora z sympatią do wieloletniego partnera, Czarnego Kota, który uratował ją z walącego się budynku?
1. Ratunek w ostatniej chwili

\- Szach-mat, Tikki… - szepnęła Marinette, stawiając plecak w kącie pokoju.

\- Jesteś pewna, że nie chciałaś powiedzieć „Ach, ile mam szmat?" – pisnęła cicho maleńka czerwona kulka, będąca kwami Biedronki.

\- Szmat to akurat mam całkiem mało. Tyle, ile zdążyłam wziąć na szybko – mruknęła dziewczyna. – Chodziło mi dosłownie o szach-mat.

\- Wytłumacz mi, proszę, tę twoją przenośnię, bo nie rozumiem.

\- Sytuacja bez wyjścia, Tikki – odparła zdawkowo Marinette i powtórzyła jakby do siebie: – Sytuacja bez wyjścia.

\- Dramatyzujesz… - oceniło kwami.

\- Dramatyzuję?! – oburzyła się dziewczyna. Tak szybko odwróciła głowę w stronę czerwonego stworzonka, że aż kilka kosmyków jej ciemnych włosów wymknęło się z luźnego koka.

\- Zdaję sobie sprawę, że dzisiaj dużo przeszłaś, ale czy to nie jest pocieszające, że masz kochających przyjaciół, którzy się tobą zaopiekowali? – spytała retorycznie Tikki, uśmiechając się pokrzepiająco do swojej właścicielki.

\- Masz rację… - westchnęła Marinette po chwili zastanowienia. – Całe szczęście, że mam Alyę.

\- I Czarnego Kota – dodało znacząco kwami.

\- Czarnego Kota?

\- W końcu cię dzisiaj uratował.

Marinette przewróciła oczami i spojrzała wymownie na Tikki.

\- Dobrze wiesz, że uratowałabym się _sama_, gdyby się nie zjawił. Właściwie byłam już gotowa do przemiany. Całe szczęście, że nie zdążyłam powiedzieć „Tikki…"

\- Uważaj! – uprzedziło kwami, bo jeszcze chwila, a Marinette dokończyłaby magiczne zaklęcie i zmieniłaby się w Biedronkę.

\- No tak… Masz rację… - zreflektowała się dziewczyna. – Gdybym zdążyła to powiedzieć, zdradziłabym mu swoją tożsamość. A tyle lat mi się udawało zachować to w sekrecie. Ale masz rację. Dobrze, że się zjawił. Przynajmniej mógł mnie tu przynieść od razu i nie musiałam się błąkać po mieście.

\- Przede wszystkim _to on_ zasugerował, żebyś zadzwoniła do Alyi – sprecyzowała Tikki, zerkając na swoją właścicielkę znacząco.

Marinette westchnęła i usiadła zrezygnowana na łóżku. To był ciężki dzień i szczerze mówiąc, nie sądziła, że wszystko skończy się pomyślnie. Bo mimo że nazwała obecną sytuację „bez wyjścia", tak naprawdę było to najlepsze rozwiązanie jej obecnych kłopotów. I gdyby nie Czarny Kot, nie wpadłaby na nie tak szybko.

Rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi i po chwili ukazała się w nich ruda głowa jej najlepszej przyjaciółki, Alyi Césaire.

\- Mogę wejść? – spytała.

\- Jasne! W końcu jesteś u siebie… Dzięki za przygarnięcie… - Uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością Marinette.

\- Daj spokój! – Alya machnęła ręką. – Od czego ma się przyjaciół?

\- Na pewno nie będę przeszkadzać?

\- Mari, bo zaraz cię kopnę! Mamy wolny pokój, więc możesz zostać nawet do końca życia. Całe szczęście, że Czarny Kot zdążył cię zabrać z tego dachu. Kto wie, czy wasza kamienica nie runęłaby dzisiaj w nocy, grzebiąc cię żywcem pod gruzami?

\- Alya, daruj sobie te malownicze opisy. – Marinette aż się wzdrygnęła i wstała z łóżka. – Muszę tam wrócić i zabezpieczyć rzeczy rodziców.

\- Ani się waż! – przyjaciółka powstrzymała ją gestem przed wyjściem. – Jeśli już, to pójdziemy tam wszyscy razem. Poza tym uważam, że twoi rodzice bardziej cenią sobie twoje życie niż swoje rzeczy. Czy ty sobie wyobrażasz, co oni by mi zrobili, gdybym ci pozwoliła tam wejść, a dom wtedy by się zawalił?

\- Myślę, że umarłabyś w strasznych męczarniach! – Marinette wreszcie się roześmiała. – Dzięki, Al.

\- Spoko. Możesz na mnie liczyć. A teraz zbieraj cztery litery. Zamówiliśmy pizzę i lada moment powinna przyjść.

\- Ee, Al?

\- No co tam?

\- No bo… Ad-Adrien też będzie jadł z nami?

\- Mari… - Alya roześmiała się głośno i podparła się pod boki. – Myślałam, że już dawno ci przeszło!

\- Bo przeszło! – zaperzyła się Marinette, ale rumieniec na jej twarzy powiedział jej przyjaciółce coś zupełnie innego.

\- Luka cię nie wyleczył z tego zauroczenia? – Alya nie mogła powstrzymać się od podrażnienia z przyjaciółką.

\- Wyleczył… - Marinette skrzywiła się na wspomnienie byłego chłopaka. – Nie sądziłam jednak, że wyląduję pod jednym dachem z Adrienem.

\- Kiedyś marzyłaś o tym, żeby z nim zamieszkać!

\- To było kiedyś, Al. Dużo wody w Sekwanie upłynęło od tamtego czasu.

\- Chodź już lepiej – poradziła Alya, biorąc przyjaciółkę za rękę. – Rozpakujesz się później. Zresztą wzięłaś tak mało rzeczy, że zajmie ci to pewnie pięć minut. Po kolacji zastanowimy się, czy i jak wrócić na miejsce tej twojej katastrofy budowlanej. A co do Adriena, to się nie przejmuj. Zazwyczaj nie wychodzi ze swojego pokoju. Zdziwiłabym się, gdyby dzisiaj zjadł z nami jak człowiek.

\- A co on tam robi? – zaciekawiła się Marinette.

\- Zarabia na utrzymanie – wyjaśniła Alya. – Od kiedy rzucił modeling i ojciec odciął go od funduszy, zarabia pisaniem jakichś gier. Ja się na tym nie znam. Moja znajomość zagadnień informatycznych ogranicza się do CMSa. Nigdy nie podejrzewałam, że z Adriena wyrośnie taki nerd – zażartowała, wychodząc z pokoju.

\- Nie jesteśmy już dzieciakami z podstawówki, Al.

\- Ale wszyscy poszliśmy w kierunkach, które już wtedy nas pasjonowały. Ja studiuję dziennikarstwo, ty uczysz się na projektantkę mody, Nino działa w branży muzycznej, Luka… Ups… Sorka…

\- W porządku, Al. Wiem, co robi Luka.

\- Wiem, że wiesz. Wszyscy wiemy. Nie cieszą cię jego sukcesy?

\- Cieszą, cieszą…

\- No to dlaczego go rzuciłaś?

\- Wiesz dobrze. Mieliśmy różne spojrzenie na to, jak powinien wyglądać nasz związek – odparła enigmatycznie Marinette, zerkając niepewnie przez ramię na drzwi po prawej. Drzwi, za którymi mieścił się pokój Adriena. Dlaczego nie chciała, żeby usłyszał jej odpowiedź?

\- Cześć, Nette! – przywitał się Nino, który właśnie położył talerze na stole w kuchni i wracał do lodówki po napoje. – Piwo? Wino? Cola?

\- Hej, Nino! – Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi Marinette. – Do pizzy to pewnie piwo.

\- Adrien przyjdzie? – spytała Alya swojego chłopaka, wskazując nieznacznie brodą przyjaciółkę.

\- Wybrzydzał ze smakami, to pewnie wyjdzie ze swojej nory. – Nino wzruszył ramionami.

\- Dobrze wam się z nim mieszka? – spytała zdawkowo Marinette. – Bo ciągle tak narzekacie, że już sama nie wiem.

Przyjaciele wymienili spojrzenia.

\- Czasami jest tak, jakby go w ogóle nie było. Zmienił się – oceniła Alya.

\- Kagami go złamała – mruknął Nino. – Nie wybaczę jej tego nigdy. Gdyby nie to, że pewnie by mnie natychmiast pokroiła na sushi, to bym jej wygarnął. Ale może lepiej zrobić jak Adrien. Puścić w niepamięć.

\- Popaprane trochę to nasze dorosłe życie… - westchnęła nagle Marinette. – Dobrze, że chociaż wy jesteście szczęśliwi.

\- Wy też możecie być. Tylko… - zaczęła Alya, ale przyjaciółka jej przerwała natychmiast:

\- Nie. Proszę… Nie myśl nawet o tym!

\- W porządku – zgodziła się nieco za szybko, co wcale nie uspokoiło Marinette.

Zanim jednak zdążyła zareagować, wydarzyły się trzy rzeczy niemal jednocześnie. Do drzwi zadzwonił dostawca pizzy, Nino poszedł otworzyć, krzycząc po drodze „Pizza, ziom!" w stronę pokoju przyjaciela, a chwilę później Marinette tonęła w serdecznym uścisku Adriena, który szepnął jej do ucha:

\- Cieszę się, że nic ci się nie stało, Mari!

Alya uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Jeśli ona ich teraz nie wyswata, to nie nazywa się Alya Césaire!


	2. Kocięta

\- No to opowiadaj ze szczegółami! – Alya bez wstępów poruszyła temat dnia.

\- Że niby co? – Marinette prawie upuściła kawałek pizzy.

\- Och, no nie udawaj! Przystojny superbohater ratuje cię z walącego się domu i trzymając w ramionach, mknie przez pół miasta po paryskich dachach…

W tym momencie zarówno Marinette jak i Adrien jednocześnie zakrztusili się pizzą. Nino zaś spojrzał na swoją dziewczynę z wyrzutem.

\- Heloł?! Nie zapomniałaś o kimś?

\- Moje serce wciąż należy niepodzielnie do ciebie, skarbie! – Alya uśmiechnęła się do niego czule. – Ale sam przyznaj, że Czarny Kot zmężniał i wyprzystojniał.

\- Prędzej piekło zamarznie, niż coś takiego przejdzie mi przez gardło – odparł Nino, a Adrien roześmiał się głośno, definitywnie porzucając jedzenie. Przysłuchiwanie się rozmowie przyjaciół groziło śmiercią przez zakrztuszenie.

\- No więc? – spytała Alya ponaglająco.

\- Nie zwróciłam uwagi, Al – wyznała Marinette. – Byłam przejęta tym, co się stało z moim domem.

\- No, ale musiałaś zauważyć, że Czarny Kot się zmienił. Niezłe z niego ciacho!

\- Alya! – wykrzyknęli jednocześnie Nino i Marinette, zaś Adrien nerwowo zerknął w stronę swojego pokoju, jakby zamierzał się ewakuować.

\- Wiesz, jesteś wolna. Mogłabyś się z nim umówić – kontynuowała Alya.

\- Z superbohaterem? – spytała sarkastycznie Marinette. – Jak ty to widzisz? Będzie wpadał do mnie przez okno i nad ranem wychodził? Ja nawet nie wiem, czy ten kostium się zdejmuje… - dodała cicho, po czym uświadomiwszy sobie, że powiedziała to na głos, zaczerwieniła się okropnie. – Boże, o czym my tu w ogóle rozmawiamy?!

\- O tym, że ktoś ma ochotę na pewnego kota.

\- Sama masz kota! Poza tym uprzejmie ci przypominam, że dopiero się z rozstałam z chłopakiem. Czy możemy wstrzymać się trochę z wydawaniem mnie za mąż za kolejnego?

\- Wcale cię nie wydaję za mąż – sprostowała Alya, po czym dodała ze znaczącym uśmieszkiem: - Co najwyżej namawiam na zmajstrowanie kilku kociąt…

\- Alya! – Marinette zaczerwieniła się po cebulki włosów, Adrien zaś docenił fakt, że nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi, bo czuł, że jego twarz płonie, choć przecież nie miał ku temu powodów. Przynajmniej oficjalnie.

\- Nie rozumiem cię, Mari… - przyjaciółka przesadnie westchnęła. – Nie jesteś w żałobie. Twój chłopak nie umarł. Sama go rzuciłaś. Masz pełne prawo poszukać sobie nowego faceta. Klin klinem, jak to ktoś kiedyś powiedział.

\- I mam polecieć na super-ciacho, tak? Bo mnie uratował z dachu walącego się domu, jak książę ratuje z wieży swoją księ… księżniczkę. – Głos Marinette nieco ją zawiódł, kiedy przypomniała sobie przezwisko, jakie Czarny Kot jej nadał wiele lat temu.

\- A ty, Adrien, co o tym sądzisz? – Alya napastliwym tonem zwróciła się do przyjaciela, który do tej pory przysłuchiwał się uważnie wymianie zdań.

\- O… O czym? – odparł wymijająco, odrywając zafascynowany wzrok od Marinette.

\- Czy Marinette powinna umówić się z Czarnym Kotem? – zapytała wprost, próbując wysondować obecny stosunek Adriena do dziewczyny.

\- Eee… Żeby mu podziękować za ratunek?

\- Beznadziejni jesteście oboje! – sapnęła z irytacją Alya.

\- My-myślę… - zaczął Adrien, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. – Myślę, że gdyby chciała, mogłaby się z nim umawiać. Czemu nie? To chyba zależy od niej, nie sądzisz?

\- _Dziękuję!_ – powiedziała dobitnie Marinette i uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie w stronę przyjaciółki, po czym sięgnęła po kawałek pizzy.

Alya zmrużyła oczy w odpowiedzi. Porażka nie wchodziła w rachubę. Od samego początku rozgrywała tę rozmowę tak, żeby wzbudzić w Adrienie zazdrość. On musiał sobie uświadomić, że ta cudowna dziewczyna jest do wzięcia, ale lada moment ktoś może mu ją ponownie sprzątnąć sprzed nosa. I to nie byle jaki ktoś. Super-Ktoś. Ktoś, kto ratuje z walącego się budynku, kto – jeśliby tylko chciał – złożyłby u stóp ukochanej cały świat. Ktoś, z kim niełatwo będzie konkurować o serce dziewczyny.

Tymczasem Adrien wziął stronę Marinette i sprawiał wręcz wrażenie, że byłby szczęśliwy, gdyby dziewczyna zaczęła umawiać się z kimś nowym. Niereformowalny idiota! Postanowiła zagrać va banque.

\- Nie miałbyś nic przeciwko? – spytała wprost, na co policzki Adriena pokrył ciemny rumieniec, zaś Marinette zakrztusiła się jedzeniem.

\- Dla-Dlaczego miał-miałbym mieć? – wydukał chłopak.

A zatem była dla nich nadzieja! Pewna już swego, kontynuowała z miną niewiniątka:

\- Marinette jest naszą najlepszą przyjaciółką. Nie martwiłbyś się, że jakiś tajemniczy typ się z nią umawia? Nie znamy nawet jego nazwiska, nie wiemy, z jakiej rodziny pochodzi…

\- Myślę, że przed ślubem przyznałby się chociaż do nazwiska… - wtrąciła żartobliwym tonem Marinette, a Adrien parsknął śmiechem. – I nie przesadzaj, Al. Nawet mój tata by się tym nie przejął, gdybym tylko była szczęśliwa. Poza tym tylko ty potrafisz mnie najpierw wpychać w ramiona Czarnego Kota, namawiać do produkcji kociąt, a następnie czepiać się tego, że nie znamy jego tożsamości. Ja osobiście miałabym wobec niego zupełnie inne obiekcje.

\- Ykhm… - Adrien odchrząknął. – Na przykład?

\- Po pierwsze, ryzykuje swoim życiem niemal co dzień. Skąd miałabym wiedzieć, że wróci do mnie po akcji, a nie przepadnie? Po drugie, sama byłabym w stałym niebezpieczeństwie, bo każdy superzłoczyńca by chciał mnie porwać, żeby złamać Czarnego Kota. A po trzecie, jest jeszcze Biedronka…

\- Ty sobie to całkiem nieźle przemyślałaś… - mruknęła Alya.

\- A co tu przemyśliwać? – zdziwiła się Marinette. – Każda przeciętnie rozsądna dziewczyna by o tym pomyślała.

\- A mnie się wydaje, że ty całkiem serio… - zaczęła Alya, ale w tym momencie wtrącił się Nino, kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Daj już spokój, Al… - szepnął i wzrokiem dał znak swojej dziewczynie, żeby zerknęła na Adriena.

Alya rzuciła okiem i zamilkła na dobre.

Adrien siedział bez ruchu i wpatrywał się w Marinette jak urzeczony. W jego głowie tłukła się tylko jedna myśl. Wszystkie obiekcje, jakie miała przeciwko Czarnemu Kotu, miały swoje źródło nie w jego osobowości, tylko w jego obowiązkach. I być może w jej uczuciach. Ale tego nie wiedział na pewno.


	3. Balkony, balkony

Marinette z ulgą zamknęła za sobą drzwi do swojego pokoju. Ta kolacja była koszmarna. Alya była wprost nieznośna. Tak niesubtelnie wypytywała ją o Czarnego Kota, a Adriena o nią, że tylko głupi by się nie zorientował, o co jej chodziło. Całe szczęście, że Nino w końcu ją powstrzymał i mogli w spokoju zjeść wystygniętą już pizzę.

Ale atmosfera pozostała napięta do samego końca. Adrien już prawie się nie odzywał do końca posiłku, a potem wymamrotał, że musi do rana skończyć jakiś skrypt. Po tych słowach wycofał się do siebie. Alya była tak zadowolona ze swoich zabiegów swatki, że pozwoliła się zaciągnąć Nino do ich pokoju. Marinette została sama nad stołem pełnych brudnych naczyń.

Westchnęła i posprzątała. Przynajmniej tyle mogła zrobić, żeby się odwdzięczyć za przygarnięcie jej w tak niecodziennych okolicznościach. A kiedy skończyła, po cichu wymknęła się do siebie.

„Do siebie"… Nie, to nie było jej miejsce. Wiedziała, że jest tu tymczasowo. Jak tylko okaże się, że z domem wszystko w porządku, wróci do swojego mieszkania, swojego pokoju. Tam będzie „u siebie". O ile w ogóle kiedykolwiek będzie mogła tam wrócić…

Aż się wzdrygnęła na wspomnienie tej chwili, kiedy podłoga zatrzęsła się pod jej stopami. Tikki w porę ostrzegła ją przed niebezpieczeństwem, więc Marinette nie traciła czasu. Wrzuciła najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy do plecaka i niewiele myśląc o tym, co potem, pobiegła na balkon. Już-już miała się przemienić, kiedy obok niej zmaterializował się Czarny Kot.

\- Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, Księżniczko!

\- Nie obraź się, Kocie, ale to nie jest dobry moment na kurtuazyjne gadki… - mruknęła.

\- Pojawiam się nie w porę? – spytał, a jej się wydało, że poczuł się nieco urażony.

\- Wręcz przeciwnie. Możliwe, że mój dom zaraz runie… - zaczęła, ale nie skończyła, bo natychmiast porwał ją na ręce i przeskoczył na sąsiedni balkon.

Pamiętała ten balkon… To tu przed laty Czarny Kot podarował jej różę, przyjmując jej odmowę. To tu po raz pierwszy odkryła, jak ważna jest dla niego. Jako Biedronka. Bo jako Marinette nie była dla niego nigdy kimś więcej niż znajomą, którą trzeba wyciągać z tarapatów. Mimo że uparcie nazywał ją Księżniczką.

Czarny Kot ostrożnie wypuścił ją z objęć i zerknęli oboje na dom Marinette.

\- Jesteś pewna, że może się zawalić? – spytał z powątpiewaniem.

\- Gdyby to był jakiś film, to właśnie w tej chwili by runął… - mruknęła ona, a on się roześmiał.

\- Skąd wiedziałaś, że coś ci grozi? – zainteresował się nagle.

Marinette zerknęła na niego niepewnie. Nie mogła mu przecież powiedzieć, że źródłem tej wiedzy było jej kwami. Ale po tylu latach ukrywanie Tikki tak już weszło jej w krew, że chyba nawet nie umiałaby mówić o niej otwarcie.

\- W pewnej chwili coś tąpnęło i miałam wrażenie, że zatrząsł się cały dom. Nie zastanawiałam się, co robię. Zareagowałam instynktownie.

\- I bardzo mądrze, Księżniczko. Wolałbym cię nie wyciągać spod gruzów.

\- Mnie też taki scenariusz nie bardzo odpowiada.

\- A twoi rodzice? Mam po nich wrócić?

\- Nie ma ich. Wyjechali – odparła zdawkowo.

\- Jak to?

\- Jakieś dwa tygodnie temu moja mama musiała pilnie wyjechać do swojej rodziny w Chinach. Tata też był potrzebny. Nie wiem, o co chodzi, bo nie chcieli mi powiedzieć. Możliwe, że to jakieś sprawy spadkowe, ale nie znam tej części mojej rodziny zbyt dobrze.

\- I mieszkałaś _sama_?

\- A cóż to znów za wyzwanie, Czarny Kocie? – zaśmiała się. – Jestem już dorosła. Powinnam sobie radzić sama w życiu.

\- Och, no tak… Głupie pytanie… - zmieszał się. – A co zrobiliście z piekarnią?

\- Chwilowo jest zamknięta. Nie wiem jednak, czy to się nie przedłuży z powodu tego tąpnięcia. Z drugiej strony… Nadal stoi… - stwierdziła Marinette, zerkając znów na dom.

\- Co teraz planujesz?

\- Nie mam planów. Zastanawiam się, czy nie uciekłam zbyt pochopnie. Panikara ze mnie. Może powinnam wrócić?

\- _Nie!_ – odparł szybko, krótko i gwałtownie, po czym dodał już spokojniejszym tonem: - Zaczekaj kilka dni. Wezwiesz ekspertów, ocenią ryzyko.

\- I co? Mam spać tu na balkonie? – spytała ironicznie, na co Czarny Kot spojrzał na nią wymownie.

\- Może masz przyjaciół, u których możesz się zatrzymać? – podsunął.

\- Moja przyjaciółka wynajmuje z chłopakiem mieszkanie – odpowiedziała po chwili zastanowienia. – Może mnie przenocują…

\- To dzwoń do niej czym prędzej. Zaniosę cię tam.

Nie czekając na jej reakcję, porwał ją znów na ręce. Zanim wyciągnęła telefon i dodzwoniła się do Alyi, byli już w połowie drogi. Nawet nie zwróciła uwagi na to, że Czarny Kot pobiegł we właściwym kierunku, nie znając nawet adresu…

I tym sposobem wpakowała się w tę kabałę… Bez planu. Za to z główną, życiową komplikacją za cienką ścianą jej pokoju.


	4. WspółloKOTor

\- Dobry wieczór, Księżniczko…

Marinette odwróciła się przestraszona w stronę okna, a trzymana w dłoniach piżama, w którą właśnie miała się przebrać, wypadła jej z rąk. Na parapecie w nonszalanckiej pozie siedział Czarny Kot i uśmiechał się do niej zawadiacko. Od razu podziękowała sobie w myślach, że nie zaczęła się przebierać dwie minuty temu, bo właśnie by ją zastał w trakcie zdejmowania ubrania lub co gorsza – w negliżu. Jakby tego było mało, natychmiast przypomniała sobie rozmowę przy kolacji o tym, jak miałby wyglądać jej potajemny związek z superbohaterem, i potwornie się zaczerwieniła.

\- Drugi raz mnie dzisiaj odwiedzasz… - wyrwało jej się.

\- Znów nie w porę? – uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Lepiej teraz niż za pięć minut. Zamierzałam się przebrać… - mruknęła pod nosem.

\- Mam nadzieję, że tym razem bez tak wstrząsających okoliczności natury – zauważył, nie słysząc jej komentarza. – Jeśli jednak i tym razem podłoga zatrzęsła się pod twoimi stopami, zacznę podejrzewać, że może ja tak działam na ciebie.

\- Kocie, Kocie… - westchnęła teatralnie. – Tylko ty potrafisz zrujnować każdy moment.

\- W jaki sposób?

\- Już chciałam ci podziękować za ratunek, a teraz myślę tylko o tym, żeby cię zrzucić z tego parapetu!

\- Zrzucanie mnie z piątego piętra ciężko by było uznać za wyrazy wdzięczności… - skomentował i na wszelki wypadek przerzucił nogi do środka.

\- To przestań podrywać wszystko, co się rusza – mruknęła z irytacją. – Myślałam, że po latach wydoroślałeś choć trochę.

\- Owszem, Księżniczko – przytaknął. – Wydoroślałem. Zamiast ulegać pokusom, grzecznie odprowadziłem cię do przyjaciół… - mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo.

Marinette nie wytrzymała i parsknęła śmiechem. No tak, robił to po to, żeby ją rozbawić! Na moment zapomniała o rozmowie przy kolacji i insynuacjach Alyi. Zapomniała też o tym, co było przyczyną jej nagłej przeprowadzki. Przez chwilę poczuła się całkiem beztroska, jakby znów mieli po kilkanaście lat i Czarny Kot odwiedzał ją na jej balkonie.

\- Wazeliniarz… Jeszcze trochę i bym ci uwierzyła…

Czarny Kot roześmiał się i w dramatycznym geście chwycił się za serce, jakby okrutnie go tymi słowami zraniła. Marinette przyglądała mu się z rozbawieniem.

\- Czyli Alya cię przygarnęła? – zagadnął już poważniejszym tonem. – Tylko na dzisiaj, czy możesz zostać dłużej?

\- W sumie nic nie ustalaliśmy. Na razie chcą mnie zmusić do tego samego, co ty. Żeby tam wrócić z ekipą ekspertów budowlanych. I chyba tak zrobię. Przynajmniej dowiem się czegoś pewnego.

\- Czyli… W najbliższym czasie znajdę cię pod tym adresem? – dopytywał się Czarny Kot.

\- Na to wygląda…

\- Może i mnie by przygarnęli? – mrugnął do niej, a ona znów przypomniała sobie, co sugerowała jej przyjaciółka.

Żyć z Czarnym Kotem pod jednym dachem? Wzrok niechcący zjechał jej na jego koci dzwoneczek, a gdy zauważyła, że przyłapał ją na tym, zaczerwieniła się potwornie. Wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu, jakby dokładnie wiedział, o czym pomyślała. Boże! Miała ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię!

\- Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł… - stwierdziła chłodno, byleby odsunąć od siebie wszelkie podejrzenia.

\- Jest was tyle, że nawet się nie zorientują, że jest nas o jedną sztukę więcej.

\- Cicho, Kocie! Bo jeszcze cię Adrien usłyszy! Nasze pokoje dzieli tylko cienka ściana.

\- Nie taka znów cienka, skoro jeszcze tu nie przybiegł.

\- A po cóż miałby tu przybiegać?

\- Jeśli ta ściana jest naprawdę taka cienka, to już dawno by usłyszał męski głos w twoim pokoju. Powinien przybiec bronić twojej cnoty.

\- Po pierwsze, nie jego sprawa, co robię z moją cnotą! Po drugie, nie sądzę, żeby ta cnota była w niebezpieczeństwie.

Czarny Kot rzucił jej nieodgadnione spojrzenie, ale postanowił zignorować ten komentarz. Zamiast roztrząsania kwestii jej cnoty, przyczepił się do Adriena:

\- Dlaczego uważasz, że ten Adrien nie powinien interesować się tym, co tu robimy?

\- Nie robimy nic nieprzyzwoitego, Kocie.

\- Jeszcze. A poza tym, skąd on ma to wiedzieć?

\- Jak to „_jeszcze_"? – podchwyciła Marinette, zerkając na Czarnego Kota zszokowana i odruchowo robiąc krok w tył.

\- Nie widzieliśmy się jakiś czas, Księżniczko. Jestem teraz dorosłym Kotem. Może się zmieniłem?

\- Naprawdę coś mi grozi? – spytała tak na wszelki wypadek.

\- Nie zrobiłbym nic wbrew twojej woli, Księżniczko! Chodziło mi raczej nie o to, co tu _robimy_, tylko co twój współlokator zza ściany _może pomyśleć_, że robimy.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby Adriena interesowało moje życie uczuciowe. – Westchnęła.

\- Ktoś tu brzmi, jakby miał złamane serce… - Czarny Kot uśmiechnął się domyślnie.

\- Było minęło. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Poza tym, nie rozumiem, dlaczego o tym rozmawiamy – dodała, nie bardzo wiedząc, skąd brały się te wszystkie pytania Czarnego Kota o Adriena.

\- Po prostu jestem ciekawy.

\- A nie słyszałeś nigdy powiedzenia, że ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła?

\- Po prostu wydaje mi się, że moglibyśmy sobie pomóc w leczeniu złamanych serc – zasugerował.

Zerknęła na niego zdumiona. Po pierwsze nie wiedziała, że też miał złamane serce. Przecież przez te wszystkie lata ich wspólnej walki z Władcą Ciem zauważyłaby, że Czarny Kot jest nieszczęśliwy. Owszem, zwróciła uwagę na to, że przestał już flirtować z Biedronką, ale tłumaczyła to sobie jego związkiem, do którego jej się przyznał pewnego deszczowego wieczoru na dachu Katedry Notre Dame. Odtąd podczas walki znacznie rzadziej żartował, ale nie powiązała tego z zawodem miłosnym. Może powinna bardziej interesować się życiem swojego partnera?

\- Masz na myśli grupę wsparcia? – spytała nieśmiało.

\- Coś w tym stylu. Myślę, że to by pomogło.

\- Ale w czym, Kocie? Kto złamał ci serce?

\- Biedronka. Wiele lat temu.

Marinette wstrzymała oddech na moment. Biedronka? _Biedronka?!_ Wciąż TO go bolało? Minęło przecież tyle lat! Po drodze miał dziewczynę! Co najmniej jedną!

\- Ale… - zaczęła niepewnie. – Przecież mówiłeś mi, że masz kogoś…

\- Naprawdę? – zdziwił się. – Kiedy?

Zaklęła w myślach. Zapomniała się! Przecież Czarny Kot mówił to _Biedronce,_ nie Marinette…

\- To było tak dawno temu! – wymigała się od odpowiedzi. – Pewnie za którymś razem, kiedy odwiedziłeś mnie na moim balkonie, mogłeś o tym wspomnieć…

\- Niewykluczone, że to była ostatnia moja wizyta na twoim balkonie. Potem przestałem tam bywać. Moja dziewczyna była trochę… hmmm… Zaborcza – przyznał i skrzywił się nieznacznie. Marinette od razu zauważyła ten grymas. Jej twarz przybierała podobny wyraz za każdym razem, gdy przypominała sobie o Luce. – Twój chłopak też chyba patrzył nieprzychylnie na te wizyty.

No i masz! Skrzywiła się. Nie zauważyła, że Czarny Kot łypnął na nią okiem z lekkim błyskiem zainteresowania.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby miał coś przeciwko temu. Ufał mi bezgranicznie.

\- To dlaczego się rozstaliście?

\- Kocie, pytasz o bardzo osobiste sprawy! – odpowiedziała z rezerwą Marinette.

\- Przepraszam… - mruknął skruszony.

\- Po prostu… - zaczęła, a on zerknął zdziwiony, że jednak zdecydowała się powiedzieć. – Chodziło o plan na życie. Mnie zależało na stabilizacji. Życie przy boku muzyka to nie dla mnie…

\- Bardziej odpowiada ci ułożony programista zza ściany? – Uśmiechnął się domyślnie Czarny Kot.

\- Bardziej niż muzyk czy bardziej niż superbohater? – odbiła piłeczkę, uśmiechając się przy tym przekornie.

A on niespodziewanie się zarumienił…


	5. Grupa wsparcia

\- Gotowa na pierwsze spotkanie grupy wsparcia? – tymi słowami przywitał się Czarny Kot, siadając na parapecie Marinette następnego wieczoru.

Pisnęła zaskoczona. Tym razem była już w piżamie i poczuła się bardzo niekomfortowo w jego towarzystwie – zupełnie jakby była nieubrana. Sięgnęła szybko po szal pożyczony od Alyi dzisiejszego ranka, który był dość zimny jak na maj. Owinęła się nim jak kocem i ta dodatkowa warstwa ubrania pomogła jej odzyskać pewność siebie.

\- Kocie… - westchnęła. – Wpędzisz mnie w nerwicę!

\- Dlaczego?

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie podglądałeś, kiedy się przebierałam? – zmrużyła podejrzliwie oczy.

\- To byłoby niehonorowe zachowanie, Księżniczko! – obruszył się.

\- Owszem. – Przytaknęła. – Niemniej, nie odpowiedziałeś.

\- Ranisz mnie! Jak mogłaś pomyśleć, że zachowałbym się tak haniebnie?! – spytał, a gdy nie spuszczała z niego groźnego spojrzenia, dodał poważnym tonem: - Nie. Nie podglądałem cię.

\- To dobrze. Na przyszłość muszę pamiętać o roletach… - mruknęła do siebie, a Czarny Kot zaśmiał się. Zgromiła go wzrokiem i dodała: - Zawsze możesz wylecieć przez okno, więc uważaj!

\- Zaraz to ty wpędzisz mnie w nerwicę! Straszysz mnie tym zrzucaniem z piątego piętra tak często, że wpadnę w jakieś stany lękowe…

\- To zachowuj się, Kocie. Jeszcze chwila i ktoś tu wejdzie! – syknęła Marinette.

\- Już wczoraj przetestowaliśmy twoją wspólną ścianę z programistą. Nie jest taka cienka, bo nie przyszedł sprawdzać, z kim rozmawiasz.

\- Skąd wiesz, że Adrien jest programistą? – spytała nagle, a Czarny Kot na moment zaniemówił. – Podglądasz nas wszystkich?

\- Już ustaliliśmy, że _nie podglądałem_ ciebie, Księżniczko – sprostował, jak już odzyskał głos. – Dlaczego miałbym podglądać tego chłopaka? Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że po prostu _znam_ twoich przyjaciół?

Tym razem to Marinette zabrakło argumentów. Doskonale wiedziała, że mieszka tu Ruda Kitka i Pancernik. Wiedziała także, że Czarny Kot zna ich tożsamości, bo kilka lat temu – kiedy ona, jako Biedronka, została osaczona przez superzłoczyńcę – _to on_ musiał udać się po Miraculum Lisa i Żółwia. Mistrz Fu zdradził wówczas Czarnemu Kotu, komu powinien je powierzyć. Mimo wszystko nie powinien dawać do zrozumienia jej, jako cywilnej dziewczynie, że jej współlokatorzy są jego znajomymi!

\- Załóżmy, że ich znasz… - przyznała pojednawczym tonem. – Tym bardziej powinieneś się pilnować, żeby żadne z nich tu nie wlazło. Alya już zaczęła sobie stroić żarty z ciebie i mnie po tym, jak mnie uratowałeś!

\- Żarty? – podchwycił zaciekawiony.

\- Sugerowała nawet umawianie się z tobą, Kocie! – nie wiedzieć, czemu Marinette powiedziała to takim tonem, jakby mu groziła. – Jeśli tylko przyłapie cię na tych wieczornych wizytach, nie da mi żyć. A wtedy znajdę cię i się zemszczę.

Czarny Kot roześmiał się. Nie przypuszczał, że Marinette powie mu o insynuacjach przyjaciółki. Dawna Marinette, którą znał z czasów szkoły podstawowej, zarumieniłaby się i udawała, że wczorajsza rozmowa przy pizzy nie miała miejsca. Tymczasem dorosła Marinette sama nawiązała do tych rewelacji i jeszcze obróciła to w żart.

\- Będę już grzeczny… - obiecał, mrugając do niej łobuzersko. – To co? Jesteś gotowa na pierwsze spotkanie naszej grupy wsparcia?

\- Szczerze mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia, na czym miałaby polegać ta grupa. Mam zacząć jak na jakiejś terapii? Nazywam się Marinette i właśnie rzuciłam chłopaka?

\- Niezły start, Księżniczko. Wesprę cię w tych wysiłkach. Nazywam się… - zaczął, ale Marinette niespodziewanie położyła mu palec na ustach i szepnęła:

\- Czarny Kot. Na razie wystarczy „Czarny Kot".

Przez chwilę patrzył na nią zdumiony. Jednym gestem Marinette złamała barierę, której przez lata nie przekroczyli, choć przecież znał ją zarówno jako Adrien jak i jako superbohater. Szybko się opanował i wrócił do retoryki spotkania grupy wsparcia, jakby przed chwilą nic nadzwyczajnego się nie wydarzyło.

\- A więc dobrze. Nazywam się Czarny Kot i leczę moje złamane serce.

\- Przecież od lat nie uganiałeś się już za Biedronką. Jak możesz wciąż mieć złamane serce?

\- Kto powiedział, że jedno ma jakiś związek z drugim? – zdziwił się.

\- Ty sam. Wczoraj. Tutaj.

\- Ach! – przypomniał sobie. – Bo spytałaś, kto złamał mi serce.

\- Właśnie. I powiedziałeś, że Biedronka. Wiele lat temu.

\- Ale nie powiedziałem, że będę leczył tamten zawód miłosny. Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że mogłem przeżyć kolejny?

\- Och, Kocie! – westchnęła współczująco. – To naprawdę strasznego musiałbyś mieć pecha!

\- Jestem Czarnym Kotem. Pech to moje drugie imię.

Marinette parsknęła śmiechem. Doprawdy! Tylko on mógłby z tego żartować! Czarny Kot zerknął na nią niepewnie, lecz po chwili dołączył do niej. W rezultacie - stali tak na środku pokoju i zaśmiewali się.

\- To wcale nie jest śmieszne… - powiedziała z trudem Marinette między jednym wybuchem śmiechu a drugim.

\- Wiem…

\- Jakiś czarny humor się ciebie trzyma.

\- Czarny jest wpisany w moje _pierwsze_ imię – skomentował, co wywołało nową falę wesołości.

\- Kocie, przestań. Już mnie brzuch boli ze śmiechu.

\- Można powiedzieć, że pierwsze spotkanie grupy wsparcia osiągnęło sukces, prawda?

\- Raczej ponieśliśmy kompletną porażkę.

\- Dlaczego? – zdziwił się Czarny Kot. – Przecież się śmiejemy?

\- A nie jest to śmiech przez łzy? – odparła Marinette, nagle poważniejąc. – Zwróć uwagę, z czego się śmiejemy. Czy grupa wsparcia nie powinna nam pomóc w poradzeniu sobie z problemem?

\- No dobrze, to jak to widzisz?

\- To był twój pomysł… - przypomniała cierpko.

\- Bo czułem potrzebę wsparcia. Ale nie mam pojęcia, jak mielibyśmy się za to zabrać. Przydałaby się nam Biedronka. Ona zawsze ma właściwy pomysł we właściwej chwili.

\- Jak sądzisz? Jak mamy sprawić, żeby się tu pojawiła? Mam odtańczyć jakiś tajemny taniec?

\- Mogę do niej zadzwonić – zaoferował się Czarny Kot, sięgając po swój kotafon.

\- Nie, błagam. – Powstrzymała go gestem. – Jeden superbohater na mieszkanie wystarczy… - dodała, będąc doskonale świadoma, że w chwili obecnej znajdowało się ich tu aż czworo. Czarny Kot uśmiechnął się pod nosem, bo on z kolei wiedział o trojgu z nich. Żadne jednak nie zdradziło się ze swoją wiedzą na ten temat.

\- To może po prostu opowiesz mi swoją historię? – spytał Czarny Kot nagle, a ona się zarumieniła.

Która historię? Z Luką? Z Adrienem? Z nim? Od kiedy jej serce było takie pojemne?!

\- Wiesz, Kocie… Zrobiło się już późno. Odłóżmy to inny wieczór, dobrze? Może ustalmy tym razem jakąś datę i godzinę. Ja nie będę się obawiać, że wpadniesz tu akurat w środku mojego przebierania się, a ty może załapiesz się na jakieś przekąski.

\- Co powiesz na jutro?

\- Jutro? – powtórzyła z wahaniem. – Nie wiem, w jakim będę stanie wieczorem. Jutro idziemy oglądać mój dom. Udało mi się umówić inspektora budowlanego. Jeśli się okaże, że nie mogę tam zostać, to przynajmniej wezmę parę rzeczy. Muszę odzyskać swoje notatki z zajęć, szkicowniki, przybory do rysowania, maszynę do szycia.

\- Mogę ci to wszystko przynieść do pięciu minut!

\- Nie, Kocie… Jesteś superbohaterem, ale i oni czasem wpadają pod gruzy. Nie wybaczyłabym sobie, gdyby coś ci się stało.

\- Jutro coś może stać się _tobie_!

\- Będę z profesjonalistą od zagadnień budowlanych. Będzie wiedział czy możemy tam wejść bezpiecznie.

\- Dobrze, Księżniczko. Wpadnę jutro wieczorem zapytać, jak wam poszło. Jakbyś potrzebowała pomocy przy transporcie swoich rzeczy, daj mi znać.

\- Jak? – roześmiała się Marinette. – Mam wyświetlić znak na niebie, jak kiedyś robiła Chloe?

\- A wiesz, że już o tym zapomniałem?! – przyznał Czarny Kot. – W szkole to była z Chloe niezła agentka! Ciekawe, co tam u niej teraz słychać…

\- Hm… - Marinette nagle zacięła usta. – Kiedyś ci powiem. Może…

\- Coś się stało? – zaniepokoił się nagle.

\- To temat na jedno ze spotkań naszej grupy wsparcia, tak myślę.

\- Teraz zaczynam się bać, Księżniczko.

\- Powiedzmy, że zawsze miała słabość do chłopców, którzy mi się podobali… - mruknęła pod nosem Marinette i odwróciła wzrok.

A Czarny Kot poczuł nagle nieodpartą chęć przytulenia jej. Tylko… Tylko, że ją opanował. Tak, lepiej będzie, jeśli superbohater nie zacznie się angażować w związek z cywilną dziewczyną. Rzeczywiście, jak by to miało wyglądać? Miałby zakradać się tu co noc i zmykać wczesnym rankiem? Dużo prościej byłoby przebić w tej cienkiej ścianie drzwi…


	6. Troje to już tłum

Marinette czuła się całkowicie wypompowana. To był długi i męczący dzień. Jakoś dowlekła się wreszcie do pokoju i padła na łóżko.

\- Żyjesz, Księżniczko? – rozległo się przy oknie, co postawiło dziewczynę natychmiast z powrotem do pionu.

\- Czarny Kocie? – odparła wątłym głosem, mrużąc oczy ze zmęczenia. – Nie umawialiśmy się przecież na dzisiaj.

\- Owszem, nie umawialiśmy się na spotkanie grupy wsparcia. Ale zapowiedziałem, że wpadnę zapytać, jak poszły oględziny twojego walącego się domu.

\- Ach, no tak… Rzeczywiście coś wspominałeś…

\- No to opowiadaj. Jak było?

\- Przede wszystkim pan Mattieu powiedział, że dobrze, że się wyprowadziłam, bo on nie dałby nawet centa na to, że budynek by wytrzymał jedną noc ze mną w środku.

\- Widzisz?! – Czarny Kot aż sapnął z satysfakcją, dając jej do zrozumienia, że miał rację, zabierając ją do Alyi.

\- Tak, Kocie… - Westchnęła z rezygnacją. – Pogratulować twojemu uporowi. I mojej intuicji… - dodała z lekkim uśmiechem.

\- Niech ci będzie. Podzielę się z tobą splendorem – zażartował, puszczając do niej oko. – I co teraz?

\- Musiałam zabrać swoje rzeczy, ale nie daliśmy rady wziąć za dużo. Najważniejsze, że mam z powrotem swoją maszynę do szycia i projekty. Kamienica wymaga gruntownego remontu, a to nie będzie łatwe, bo przecież znajduje się w centrum Paryża i jakiś miejski nadzór budowlany się w to wszystko wtrącił. Nie wiem, czy jeszcze nie przyślą jakiegoś konserwatora zabytków, ale mam nadzieję, że nie, bo to wszystko jeszcze bardziej wydłuży… Nie do końca to wszystko ogarnęłam.

\- Najważniejsze, że jesteś tu bezpieczna, Księżniczko. Wiesz, jak długo potrwa ten remont?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Miesiąc? Pół roku? A przecież muszą jeszcze znaleźć przyczynę.

\- Będziesz mogła tu zostać tak długo?

\- Raczej mam poważne obawy, że to Alya mnie stąd już nigdy nie wypuści.

\- Chyba że wyjdziesz za mąż… - wtrącił żartobliwie, na co ona rzuciła mu zdumione spojrzenie. Skąd wiedział, co powiedziała jej Alya, kiedy faceci już wyszli z cięższym kalibrem, a one jeszcze pakowały jej ubrania?

\- Obawiam się, że mój mąż będzie musiał wprowadzić się tutaj… - mruknęła, przypominając sobie słowa przyjaciółki.

Czarny Kot zerknął na nią nieodgadnionym wzrokiem, ale nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób.

\- Tak czy inaczej, mogę zostać… - podsumowała, nie zauważywszy nawet jego spojrzenia. – Zatem, jeśli jesteś nadal zainteresowany naszą grupą wsparcia, to zapraszam tutaj. – Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.

\- Super… - mruknął, wciąż trawiąc informację o mężu.

\- A tak przy okazji… - zaczęła z wahaniem, na co Czarny Kot zastrzygł uszami. – Chciałam cię o coś zapytać…

\- Tak?

\- Czy miałbyś coś przeciwko temu, żeby do naszej grupy wsparcia dołączył Adrien?

\- Ad-Adrien? – zająknął się Czarny Kot. – A po co?

\- To długa historia – odparła wymijająco.

\- Mamy czas – odparł, rozsiadając się na parapecie.

\- Och… - zmieszała się nagle. – Nie wiem, czy… Jak by to powiedzieć… Och… Chodzi mi o to, że Adrien też poszedł z nami dzisiaj do mojego domu. I przez chwilę miałam okazję mu się trochę przyjrzeć – wyznała, a kiedy Czarny Kot uśmiechnął się znacząco, zgromiła go wzrokiem. – Nie o to chodzi, Kocie! Uch… - zawahała się, ale wiedziała, że skoro powiedziała „a", to trzeba powiedzieć „b". – On… Widzę, że jest bardzo przygnębiony. Jakby zgaszony.

\- Na-Naprawdę?

\- Kiedyś taki nie był. Wszyscy tak naprawdę byliśmy kiedyś inni, jakby bardziej weseli, optymistycznie podchodziliśmy do życia. Ale mimo wszystko… Nawet ja znajduję jakieś jasne strony swojego dorosłego życia. A on… Ech… Żal mi go. Normalnie po ludzku. I normalnie po przyjacielsku. I pomyślałam sobie, że skoro zamierzamy pomóc sobie nawzajem, możemy pomóc i jemu. Nie sądzisz? To była taka spontaniczna myśl dzisiaj popołudniu, ale potem doszłam do wniosku, że najpierw zapytam ciebie.

\- Ekhm… - Czarny Kot odchrząknął. – Jak uważasz, Księżniczko. Może najpierw zapytaj _jego_, czy miałby ochotę zwierzać się ze swoich problemów?

\- Oczywiście, że go zapytam! – Marinette spojrzała na niego wymownie. – Ale zanim to zrobię, chciałam dowiedzieć się, co ty o tym sądzisz. Bo przecież ta grupa to był twój pomysł i nie byłam pewna, czy chciałbyś poszerzać nasze grono. Ale jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, zaproszę go może na jutrzejsze spotkanie, dobrze?

\- To my mamy jutro spotkanie? – spytał zdziwiony.

\- Kocie… - westchnęła teatralnie.

\- Żartowałem. – Mrugnął do niej. – Przygotujesz jakieś przekąski?

\- Jak obiecałam. Przyjdź o ósmej. Dasz radę?

\- Pewnie. Nie mam planów na jutro.

\- Dziękuję ci, Czarny Kocie.

\- Za co?

\- Że się zgodziłeś. Na Adriena.

\- Nie jestem do końca przekonany. Nie będziesz się czuła nieswojo, opowiadając o swoim życiu uczuciowym dwóm facetom?

\- Nie sądzę, żeby nasze spotkania miały służyć wywlekaniu bolesnej przeszłości na światło dzienne.

\- No to jak wyobrażałaś sobie nasze spotkania?

\- A _ty_ jak sobie wyobrażałeś? – odbiła piłeczkę. – Że co opowiesz, nie zdradzając przy tym zbyt wielu szczegółów swojego cywilnego życia? Nawet nie możesz nazwać swojej dziewczyny po imieniu, bo jeśli ją znam to mogę się domyślić, kim jesteś.

\- _Byłej_ dziewczyny… - poprawił z tym samym grymasem, który mu towarzyszył za każdym razem, kiedy o niej mówił. Takim samym grymasem, który zawsze pojawiał się na jej twarzy, kiedy mówiła o Luce.

\- Byłej. Tak.

\- Masz rację, Księżniczko. Nie do końca to przemyślałem – przyznał. – Będę jej musiał wymyślić jakieś imię. Co powiesz na…

\- Nic z rzeczy, które mogą mnie naprowadzić na jej imię! Albo osobowość!

\- To słabo. Ale coś wymyślę – obiecał, po czym spojrzał z namysłem na Marinette i zebrawszy się na odwagę, wrócił do tematu Adriena: - Gorzej z twoim programistą.

\- Nie _moim_. Chciałam mu tylko jakoś dać do zrozumienia, że jest nas więcej.

\- Nas? – podchwycił.

\- No, osób, które spotkał zawód. Ja nie wiem, co tam się stało. I _nie chcę_ wiedzieć! – zastrzegła natychmiast. – Ale nie mogę przejść obojętnie wobec tego, że cierpi. Zrobiłabym cokolwiek, co mogłoby mu pomóc.

Czarny Kot przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią roziskrzonym wzrokiem. A potem bez słowa do niej podszedł i mocno ją przytulił.


	7. Przez żołądek do serca

Następnego ranka Marinette wstała z postanowieniem, że postara się porozmawiać z Adrienem, choć nie miała nawet pomysłu, jak zagaić tę rozmowę. Przecież nie mogła tak po prostu podejść i strzelić propozycją, żeby przyszedł na wieczorne spotkanie grupy wsparcia. Minęło nieco czasu, od kiedy w czwórkę stanowili paczkę bliskich przyjaciół. Nie mogła przecież kontynuować w miejscu, w którym kiedyś skończyli.

Szykując śniadanie, zastanawiała się, kiedy stali się sobie tak dalecy. Kiedyś byli przecież przyjaciółmi! Skoczyliby za sobą w ogień – on kilkukrotnie ochronił ją przed akumą lub atakiem superzłoczyńcy, ona nie pozostała mu dłużna, nawet jeśli nie była we wcieleniu superbohaterki. A potem wszystko się pochrzaniło.

Potem. Znaczy kiedy?

Marinette zastygła w połowie szykowania tostów francuskich i próbowała sobie przypomnieć moment, w którym Adrien odłączył się od ich radosnej grupki przyjaciół. To było parę lat temu i musiała nieco pogrzebać we wspomnieniach ze szkoły. Ze wszystkich sił nie chciała wiązać tego z pojawieniem się w jego życiu Kagami Tsurugi, bo od lat zmagała się z poczuciem winy, że nigdy jej nie polubiła przez zazdrość o Adriena. Ale analizując własne wspomnienia i to, co trzy dni temu wyrwało się Nino, dochodziła niezmiennie do tych samych wniosków – że to właśnie Kagami odciągnęła Adriena od jego przyjaciół. Zapewne przy pełnym poparciu ze strony jego ojca.

Westchnęła ciężko. Miała wrażenie, że zanim go gdziekolwiek zaprosi, musi jakoś do niego dotrzeć, odnaleźć ścieżkę do niego – ścieżkę, która mocno zarosła chaszczami. Dawny Adrien sam by poszukał drogi powrotnej. Ale nie ten Adrien, którym stał się teraz. Z tego, co zdążyła zauważyć, przez gąszcz zapuszczonej jak dżungla ścieżki do przyjaciela przedzierali się z maczetą raczej Alya z Nino… Pytanie – kolejne z wielu w jej głowie – kto rozpoczął tę drogę? Jak się w ogóle znaleźli po latach izolacji Adriena? Kiedy w ogóle rozstał się z Kagami? Kiedy rzucił modeling? Marinette przez moment wyrzucała sobie, że przestała interesować się życiem Adriena. Podobnie jak życiem Czarnego Kota. Czy ona też odizolowała się od przyjaciół, jak tylko zaczęła chodzić z Luką?

\- Odkrywasz nowe metody gotowania? – spytała z przekąsem Alya, przyglądając się od dobrej chwili zamyślonej przyjaciółce.

\- Słucham?

\- Gotowanie metodą medytacji?

\- Ee, n-nie…? – odparła z wahaniem Marinette i zerknęła na swoje ręce zdumiona, że były czymś zajęte.

\- Tosty francuskie? – Uśmiechnęła się Alya. – Mogę liczyć na jednego ekstra?

\- Dla wszystkich robię – poinformowała ją przyjaciółka.

\- Adrien chyba już wyszedł, ale ja i Nino nie odmówimy.

\- Nie ma Adriena? – zdziwiła się Marinette i popatrzyła w stronę jego pokoju.

Rzeczywiście drzwi były lekko uchylone, co wskazywało na nieobecność lokatora. Marinette stłumiła westchnienie, choć sama nie była pewna czy czuje rozczarowanie, czy raczej ulgę. Wciąż nie wymyśliła sposobu, w jaki miałaby go zaprosić na wieczorne spotkanie grupy wsparcia – wręcz zaczęła mieć wątpliwości. Może to był jednak zły pomysł? Może lepiej nie ładować się z butami w jego życie? Czarny Kot dał jej do zrozumienia, że Adrien może nie być zainteresowany wywlekaniem swoich osobistych spraw w obecności dwójki obcych mu ludzi. Bo kimże dla niego była po latach Marinette Dupain-Cheng? A kim mógł być dla niego Czarny Kot?

\- Tylko mi nie mów, że to śniadanko robiłaś z myślą głównie o nim! – zaśmiała się Alya. – Przez żołądek do serca?

\- Odczep się! – odparła Marinette, żartobliwym tonem łagodząc słowa, których użyła. Alya wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem. – Nam wszystkim przyda się coś na ząb. _Coś_ _dobrego_! – podkreśliła. – Na podniesienie nastroju.

\- Ach… - przyjaciółka westchnęła ze zrozumieniem. – Zauważyłaś…

\- Co niby miałam zauważyć?

\- No… To, co my z Nino zauważyliśmy od razu, jak się do nas wprowadził. Co z nim zrobiła ta okropna baba. Ja to bym jej wygarnęła. Może i Nino boi się, że Kagami zrobiłaby z niego sushi, ale ja mam to w du…

\- Al… - wtrąciła Marinette ostrzegawczo.

\- …pie. – dokończyła Alya spokojnie. – No co? Jesteśmy dorośli.

\- Nie miałabyś nic przeciwko, żeby Kagami zrobiła ze mnie sushi? – Nino włączył się do rozmowy, obejmując swoją dziewczynę w pasie i całując ją w ucho.

\- Posiekałabym ją na plasterki, zanim by cię tknęła – zapewniła go Alya. – Chciałam powiedzieć, że mam wywalone na to, co by ze mną zrobiła. Za spapranie życia Adrienowi należy jej się porządne manto.

\- Skąd macie pewność, że to wina Kagami? – spytała Marinette, przysłuchując się przyjaciołom przy okazji przyrządzania śniadania, choć były to tylko pozory.

\- Wow – skomentowała Alya, na co przyjaciółka obrzuciła ją badawczym spojrzeniem.

\- Co?

\- Normalnie: wow! – powtórzyła Alya, a Nino i Marinette wymienili spojrzenia. – No co? – zaśmiała się.

\- Nic nie czaję… - Nino wzruszył ramionami.

\- Ja też nie – przyznała Marinette.

\- Jestem pod wrażeniem, że Mari próbuje bronić swojej głównej rywalki. Zawsze myślałam, że zazdrość cię zaślepiała.

\- Tak, nie omieszkałaś mi tego rzucić w twarz, kiedy oskarżyłam Lilę o kłamstwa.

\- Wiem, przepraszam. To była moja największa pomyłka, jaką w życiu popełniłam.

\- Daj spokój, Al. – Marinette machnęła ręką. – Nie musisz w kółko za to przepraszać. Wyjaśniłyśmy to sobie przecież. A zresztą… Po tylu latach przestało już mieć znaczenie, co ta kłamliwa małpa wygadywała.

\- Nie, Mari. Może i minęło wiele lat, ale ja nie umiem sobie tak łatwo wybaczyć tego, że cię wtedy zawiodłam. Zawiodłam jako przyjaciółka.

\- Przestań, Al! Proszę! Ona nie jest warta tego, żebyśmy w ogóle o niej rozmawiały.

\- Szczególnie przed śniadaniem! – wtrącił Nino.

\- Właśnie! – przytaknęła Marinette i sięgnęła po chleb.

Nino zaś pociągnął swoją dziewczynę w stronę wysokich stołków przy blacie. Kiedy usiedli, zaczęli przyglądać się uwijającej się przy kuchence przyjaciółce. Roznoszące się wkrótce po kuchni zapachy szybko poprawiły nastrój Alyi. Podparła brodę na łokciach i oznajmiła:

\- Jak będziesz nas tak dalej rozpieszczać, to nigdy nie pozwolę ci się wyprowadzić!

\- Nie będzie cię na mnie stać. – Zaśmiała się Marinette. – A poza tym… Przynajmniej tak mogę wam się odwdzięczyć za gościnę.

\- A właśnie! – zaczęła Alya, po czym zerknęła niepewnie na Nino, szukając jakby akceptacji dla tego, co chciała powiedzieć. Gdy kiwnął jej głową, zaproponowała: - Myślę, że mogłabyś przestać nazywać swój pobyt tutaj gościną i normalnie zamieszkać. Mam dla ciebie ofertę na stole. Pokój. A ty dorzucasz się do czynszu i opłat. I spokój. Koniec z odwdzięczaniem się lub poczuciem, że jesteś nam coś winna.

\- Wiesz, że to oznacza koniec śniadanek w wydaniu Dupain-Cheng? – Marinette uśmiechnęła się przekornie, stawiając przed przyjaciółmi talerz z tostami francuskimi.

\- Cholera… Chyba muszę to jeszcze przemyśleć w takim razie… - zażartowała Alya, sięgając po tost.

\- Koniecznie, skarbie! – podchwycił Nino, łapiąc drugi tost. – Ja chyba wolę śniadanka…

Marinette roześmiała się i zanim odwróciła się w stronę patelni, rzuciła:

\- Myślę, że jakoś się dogadamy…


	8. Pierwsze podejście

Marinette niecierpliwie wyczekiwała końca zajęć na uczelni. Do ostatnich minut wykładu siedziała jak na szpilkach, zerkając niecierpliwie na zegarek. Wciąż nie miała pojęcia, jak zagadnąć Adriena, ale najpierw musiała go w ogóle dopaść, co od rana stanowiło misję niemożliwą.

Wykładowca wreszcie dał studentom sygnał do rozejścia się. Marinette zebrała szybko swoje rzeczy i wybiegła z sali, ignorując całkowicie swoją najlepszą – wręcz jedyną – koleżankę z grupy, Véronique Lumière, która zastygła w połowie gestu machania ręką.

Biegnąc do domu, Marinette układała w głowie hipotetyczne scenariusze, jak zacząć z Adrienem rozmowę o dołączeniu do grupy wsparcia. Ostatecznie doszła do wniosku, że na początek zaprosi go niezobowiązująco na wieczór, a dopiero po jakimś czasie razem z Czarnym Kotem wtajemniczą go, czemu te spotkania mają służyć. Plan był raczej mętny, ale i tak był lepszy od wszystkiego, co wymyśliła do tej pory.

Wpadła do mieszkania zdyszana, bo trudno było nie złapać zadyszki po takim biegu – szczególnie na piąte piętro. I zastygła zdumiona na widok Adriena stojącego na środku salonu. On chyba też się jej nie spodziewał, bo natychmiast zbladł, a następnie gwałtownie się zaczerwienił.

\- Cz-Cześć, Adrien! – przywitała się, starając się złapać oddech.

\- O, cześć-cześć, Marin-nette… - wykrztusił z trudem w odpowiedzi.

\- Słuchaj… - zagaiła. – Jest taka sprawa…

Adrien drgnął i wykonał nieznaczny ruch, jakby zamierzał wycofać się do swojego pokoju. Zauważyła to i tylko utwierdziła się w przekonaniu, że nie powinna naciskać. Niezobowiązujące zaproszenie, nic ponadto…

\- Masz może jakieś plany na wieczór? – spytała delikatnie.

\- Eee… T-Tak… Właściwie, to tak. Um-Umówiłem się. Niedługo będę się zbierał.

\- Ach… Aha… W porządku. – Kiwnęła głową. – To… To miłego wieczoru!

\- Myślę, że będzie miły. – Uśmiechnął się ciepło, nagle rozluźniony, a oczy zaświeciły mu się na chwilę.

\- Baw się dobrze!

\- Dzięki, K… - urwał nagle, zanim wyrwało mu się „Księżniczko". Zbyt często tak ją nazywał. Kiedyś tylko sporadycznie, jak odwiedzał ją na jej balkonie jako Czarny Kot. Teraz widywali się codziennie i tak weszło mu to w nawyk, że zdarzało mu się ją tak nazywać nawet w myślach.

Czym prędzej wycofał się do swojego pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Mógł odetchnąć z ulgą. Udało mu się wykręcić od spotkania i nie wymknęło mu się już ani jedno słowo, które mogło zdradzić jego drugą tożsamość…

Tymczasem Marinette zaniosła swoje rzeczy do pokoju i westchnąwszy nad swoją porażką, zabrała się za przygotowywanie jedzenia na spotkanie grupy wsparcia. Obiecała Czarnemu Kotu przekąski. Powinna dotrzymać słowa, zanim on zacznie się z niej nabijać, że pewnie nie zdążyła, bo za dużo czasu zajęta była lataniem za Adrienem… Zaśmiała się pod nosem. Jak to się stało, że żarty Czarnego Kota przestały jej działać na nerwy, a zaczęły bawić?

Kiedy po jakimś czasie Adrien wyszedł z pokoju, żeby udać się na domniemaną randkę, zastał Marinette krzątającą się po kuchni z takim uśmiechem, że miał ochotę wyznać jej prawdę tu i teraz. Ten uśmiech ogrzewał jego serce i leczył wszystkie rany, które zostawiła tam kiedyś Kagami.

\- To ja będę leciał! – rzucił wbrew sobie.

\- Miłego wieczoru, Adrien! – odparła z uśmiechem.

\- Tobie również… - szepnął i wyszedł.

Zerknęła zdziwiona na drzwi, które dopiero co się zamknęły za nim. Nie wiedziała, co myśleć o tej dziwnej rozmowie. Wydawało jej się, że Adrien sprawiał wrażenie zainteresowanego zawartością talerza, na którym poukładała tartinki. Ale zamiast zapytać ją o jej plany na wieczór, po prostu odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł.

Westchnęła i zaniosła talerz do pokoju. Na widok Czarnego Kota siedzącego na parapecie prawie wypuściła przekąski z rąk.

\- Czarny Kocie! – wykrzyknęła z wyrzutem. – Przez ciebie dostanę zawału.

\- Jest ósma – odpowiedział spokojnie.

\- O, rzeczywiście… - zdziwiła się. – Dawno przyszedłeś?

\- Dopiero co. Zdążyłem tylko zauważyć, że twój programista cię wystawił.

\- Nie _mnie_, tylko _nas_, Kocie… - sprostowała.

\- Ja tam go nie zapraszałem… - wzruszył ramionami. – To ty chciałaś go tu ściągnąć dzisiaj wieczorem.

\- Już ci tłumaczyłam, Kocie, jakie miałam powody – przypomniała cierpkim tonem, kładąc talerz na niewielkim stoliku.

\- Taa… Jakoś mętnie to tłumaczyłaś. Mam teorię, że chciałaś sobie ułatwić leczenie własnego złamanego serca.

\- Że co, słucham?! – spytała oburzona. Co się dzisiaj działo z tym Kotem?!

\- Tak mi się to widzi. Jesteś wolna, on jest do wzięcia… Pomyślałaś sobie, że zagniesz na niego parol.

\- W życiu bym tego nie zrobiła! – wykrzyknęła poruszona, a w oczach błysnęły jej łzy. Jak on mógł myśleć o niej, że jest taka wyrachowana? Spojrzała na niego spod oka. Nagle przyszła jej do głowy pewna myśl i zanim się ugryzła w język, spytała wprost: - Czy ty jesteś zazdrosny, Kocie?

\- O co? O kogo? O _niego_?! – zaperzył się.

\- Tak. O niego!

Zaskoczyła go. Dawniej pewnie by się zmieszała i półsłówkami wycofała z tej rozmowy. Ale Czarny Kot po raz kolejny odkrywał, że dorosła Marinette jest już inną osobą. Dużo pewniejszą siebie. I odważniejszą. Stała teraz naprzeciw niego, wpatrując się w niego wzrokiem, który ciskał iskry. A on nagle nie umiał skłamać i wyznał to, co od dawna leżało mu na sercu:

\- Powiedziałaś mi dwa dni temu, że Chloe zawsze miała słabość do chłopców, którzy podobali się tobie. U mnie sprawa wygląda tak, że wszystkie dziewczyny, które _ja_ lubię, wolą Adriena…

\- Ja nie wolę Adriena – odpowiedziała cicho Marinette, po czym uświadomiła sobie, że Czarny Kot mówił o dziewczynach, które lubi, ale nie powiedział nic na temat tego, czy ona zaliczała się do tego grona. Zaczerwieniła się mocno i dodała szybko: - To znaczy, chciałam powiedzieć, że wcale nie uważam, że go wolę _bardziej_. To znaczy… To nie znaczy, że w ogóle miałam na myśli, że ty miałbyś _mnie_ lubić. To znaczy na pewno mnie lubisz w jakiś sposób, skoro ciągle do mnie przychodzisz, ale nie w ten sposób, żebym miała ciebie woleć. Zresztą… Ugh! Ja to chyba strasznie pokręciłam.

\- Uroczo to pokręciłaś, to fakt. Myślę, że nawet dość interesująco… - Czarny Kot wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu, co sprawiło, że zmieszała się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Wcale mi nie chodziło o to, co teraz sugerujesz!

\- Ja nic nie sugeruję. Ale tak czysto hipotetycznie…

\- Nie… - jęknęła, zakrywając dłońmi twarz.

\- _Hipotetycznie_, Księżniczko! – powtórzył, wciąż się szczerząc. – Gdybyś musiała wybierać między mną a Adrienem, to którego z nas byś wybrała?

\- Kocie… - szepnęła, patrząc na niego z udręką w oczach. – To nie jest… To po prostu okrutne, że zadajesz mi takie pytanie.

\- Załóżmy, że jesteśmy ostatnimi facetami na Ziemi. Którego byś wybrała?

\- Jeśli mi jeszcze zaraz dodasz, że do ponownego zaludnienia Ziemi, to uduszę cię gołymi rękami!

\- Bynajmniej nie miałem na myśli aż tak daleko idących konsekwencji twojego wyboru. Ale jeśli ci to tylko ułatwi decyzję, może być i do zaludnienia. Dodam na marginesie, że ten kostium się zdejmuje. – wymownym gestem sięgnął do kociego dzwonka na szyi.

\- Kocie! – z zażenowania zasłoniła twarz dłońmi. Jakby to miało cokolwiek dać. On i tak bawił się wyśmienicie. I kiedy ona sobie to uświadomiła, pomogło jej to się otrząsnąć, a w głowie znów zawitała logika. Spojrzała na niego uważnie: - Stawiasz mnie w niezręcznej sytuacji – powiedziała chłodno, na co on zerknął na nią zdumiony. Nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko opanuje zmieszanie. – Jeśli przyznam, że wybrałabym ciebie, zaraz włączysz swój tryb flirtowania i uwodzenia. Jeśli przyznam, że wybrałabym Adriena, zrobisz się smutny i zamkniesz się w sobie.

\- Trudny wybór… - mruknął.

\- Tym trudniejszy, że wcale nie przyszło ci do głowy, że zmuszanie mnie do wybrania któregokolwiek z was w sytuacji, kiedy dopiero co zakończyłam kilkuletni związek z chłopakiem, jest mało przyjacielskim gestem z twojej strony! – zakończyła reprymendą.

Czarny Kot spuścił uszy po sobie. Miała rację. Chciał ją zmusić do wyznania uczuć do niego lub do jego cywilnej wersji. Tymczasem nie wziął pod uwagę, że jeszcze nie przeszła żałoby po poprzednim związku.

\- Przepraszam – mruknął skruszony.

\- Dziękuję… - szepnęła.

Stali przez chwilę naprzeciwko siebie, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak się teraz zachować. W ciągu tej krótkiej kłótni o Adriena przekroczyli kilka granic, do których nawet się nie zbliżali do tej pory. Nagle Czarny Kot poruszył się niespokojnie i jakby chcąc wyprzedzić nieuniknione, szepnął błagalnym tonem:

\- Nie wyrzucaj mnie, Księżniczko…

Marinette spojrzała na niego zdumiona.

\- Dlaczego miałabym cię wyrzucać?

\- Bo zachowałem się jak dupek…

\- W dodatku jak zazdrosny dupek – dodała z przekornym uśmiechem.

Zgrzytnął zębami, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Masz rację – przyznał.

\- Ta scena zazdrości była całkowicie niepotrzebna, Kocie – wyznała nagle, siadając na kanapie. – Adrien umówił się na wieczór. I to chyba coś poważnego.

\- Tak myślisz? – spytał ciekawie i przysiadł na oparciu kanapy, starając się utrzymywać niewielki dystans, bo nie bardzo ufał sobie, jeśli mieliby usiąść na kanapie obok siebie. – Jak…?

\- Kiedy go zapytałam o plany na wieczór, to aż mu oczy rozbłysły.

\- Serio? Ty zauważasz takie rzeczy?

\- Trudno byłoby tego nie zauważyć… Nawet nie wiesz, jak mnie to ucieszyło!

\- Ty naprawdę mu dobrze życzysz… - odkrył ze zdziwieniem.

\- No wiesz co?! Skąd ci przyszło do głowy, ale może być inaczej?

\- Czasami zapominam, że jesteś takim dobrym człowiekiem.

\- Widocznie otaczasz się niewłaściwymi ludźmi, skoro ja ci się wydaję taka wyjątkowo dobra. Mam swoje wady. Nie jestem kryształowa.

\- Chyba nikt nie jest. Ale poza Biedronką, nie spotkałem chyba drugiej takiej osoby, jak ty.

Marinette zaczerwieniła się niespodziewanie. I usztywniła, bo nagle znaleźli się zbyt blisko odkrycia jej tożsamości.

\- Nie masz zbyt wielu przyjaciół, co? – mruknęła.

\- Poza Biedronką i tobą… Może będzie ich parę… - wyznał, dodając w myślach: „Jest ich dosłownie para".

\- Ze mną jest podobnie. Poza Adrienem, Alyą i Nino, mam tylko ciebie. No i jedną koleżankę na studiach. Dosłownie jedną.

\- Przecież byłaś uwielbiana w szkole!

\- Naprawdę? Skąd taki pomysł? – zdziwiła się, a przez twarz Czarnego Kota przebiegł grymas.

\- Kręciliśmy się z Biedronką w okolicy waszej szkoły przez cały czas. Coś niecoś widzieliśmy.

\- W sumie masz trochę racji. W szkole miałam znacznie więcej przyjaciół… Nie wiem, co się stało, że te znajomości nie przetrwały próby czasu.

Po tych słowach zamyśliła się. Wróciły do niej te ponure refleksje z dzisiejszego poranka. Gdzieś pod skórą czuła, że miała rację, podejrzewając, że oddalenie się od przyjaciół było powiązane z faktem chodzenia z Luką…

Czarny Kot patrzył na nią bez słowa. Obserwowanie jej twarzy było fascynujące. Zupełnie, jakby była w swoim świecie. Świecie, do którego tylko ona miała wstęp. Nic dziwnego, że tak dobrze dogadywała się z Luką Couffaine'em – chłopakiem, który lepiej wyrażał się muzyką niż słowami i który zawsze potrafił zagrać melodię pasującą do nastroju Marinette.

Skrzywił się nieświadomie na to wspomnienie.

\- Luka… - szepnęła nagle Marinette, a Czarny Kot aż się wzdrygnął. Czyżby zgadywała jego myśli?

\- Co? – wyrwało mu się.

\- To przez niego odwróciłam się od moich przyjaciół… - wyznała cicho, po czym zamilkła na dobre.


	9. Coś się dzieje

\- Ostatnio dziwnie się zachowujesz – zauważyła Véronique następnego dnia podczas przerwy na lunch.

\- Słucham? – odparła Marinette nieuważnym tonem.

\- Właśnie o tym mówię – pokiwała głową koleżanka. – Czy to ma jakiś związek z Luką? Wrócił z podkulonym ogonem?

\- Ogonem? – podchwyciła Marinette, a przed oczami stanął jej właściciel pewnego ogona.

\- Oj, uczepiłaś się! – zirytowała się Véronique.

\- To raczej ty się przyczepiłaś. Nic się nie dzieje. No może poza tym, że kilka dni temu musiałam się przeprowadzić, mam na głowie generalny przegląd naszej kamienicy, być może remont do fundamentów, a rodzice utknęli na dobre w Chinach…

\- Trudno to nazwać „niczym"… - zaśmiała się Véronique.

\- Sama widzisz… - Marinette uśmiechnęła się wyrozumiale.

\- Wiesz… Naprawdę myślałam, że po prostu Luka do ciebie wrócił.

\- Skąd taki pomysł?

\- Bo… - Véronique zawahała się. – Masz taki… ech… jakby specyficzny wyraz twarzy.

\- _Specyficzny_ wyraz twarzy? – Marinette wybuchnęła śmiechem.

\- No… Jakbyś była zakochana. Dlatego skojarzyłam to z powrotem Luki.

\- Ver… Przecież to _ja_ zostawiłam _jego_. Naprawdę myślisz, że gdyby teraz wrócił, to zaczęłabym się zachowywać jak zakochana nastolatka? Skąd w ogóle pomysł, że mam „specyficzny" wyraz twarzy. Jestem po prostu zmęczona. Dużo się dzieje w moim życiu. Przez dwa dni nie wiedziałam, czy będę miała gdzie się podziać…

\- Zawsze znalazłoby się miejsce u nas w akademiku.

\- Tak wiem… Ale ja potrzebuję przestrzeni. – przyznała Marinette, nie precyzując, dlaczego zależało jej na swobodzie, której akademik na pewno nie stwarzał. – Poza tym jestem bałaganiarą. Wyrzuciłabyś mnie po tygodniu.

\- To gdzie się zatrzymałaś?

\- U mojej przyjaciółki, którą znam od szkoły podstawowej. Mieszka z chłopakiem i miała wolny pokój.

\- Wiesz, że gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała, to wal jak w dym.

\- Jasne, Ver. Dzięki!

Marinette poczuła się podbudowana tą rozmową z Véronique. Dało jej to poczucie, że wciąż są wokół niej ludzie jej życzliwi. W dużo lepszym nastroju udała się na popołudniowe zajęcia na uczelni, na dobre porzucając smutne myśli, które nawiedziły ją wczorajszego dnia.

A przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało. Wszystkie wróciły do niej, gdy tylko przekroczyła próg mieszkania wieczorem po zajęciach. Czy miało na to wpływ otoczenie – bo znów znalazła się w tych samych czterech ścianach, w których oddawała się tym niewesołym refleksjom? Czy może powodem było minięcie się w salonie z Adrienem, który właśnie wychodził – prawdopodobnie znów na randkę z tą tajemniczą dziewczyną, na wspomnienie której świeciły mu się oczy? Czy wreszcie – wspomnienie wczorajszej sceny zazdrości, którą urządził jej tutaj Czarny Kot? Który, nawiasem mówiąc, zniknął potem bez słowa…

Nie wiedziała, dlaczego się ulotnił w połowie spotkania ich grupy wsparcia – i to akurat w momencie, gdy zbierała się w sobie, żeby wyrzucić z siebie opowieść o swoim złamanym sercu.

Tyle tylko, że sama nie była pewna, na ile to było złamane serce, a na ile zawiedzione nadzieje. Nie, żeby miała jakieś parcie na ślub i dzieci. Ale przez te kilka lat chodzenia z Luką wydawało jej się, że to jej bratnia dusza. Druga połówka jabłka. Wszak rozumieli się bez słów, a on zawsze umiał zagrać jej właściwą melodię. Czytał w jej sercu jak w otwartej księdze. I ona naprawdę otworzyła serce na niego. Po to tylko, żeby przeżyć to ogromne rozczarowanie, jakim było odkrycie, że…

Westchnęła ciężko, zamykając drogę bolesnym wspomnieniom.

\- Ciężki dzień? – zapytał Czarny Kot, który właśnie przysiadł na parapecie.

Odwróciła się zaskoczona w stronę okna.

\- Och, nie wiedziałam, czy przyjdziesz… - szepnęła.

\- Dlaczego? Przecież odwiedzam cię codziennie.

\- No tak… - przyznała z wahaniem. – Ale… Wczoraj wyszedłeś tak bez pożegnania. Już zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy się nie obraziłeś.

\- Bynajmniej. Wręcz przeciwnie. Pomyślałem, że dzisiaj dokończymy to wczorajsze spotkanie – odparł, przerzucając nogi do środka.

\- Dlaczego wyszedłeś bez słowa? – zapytała wprost, jakby słowa uleciały z niej bezwiednie po tym, jak przez pół dnia myślała o powodach, dla których Czarny Kot ulotnił się wczoraj.

Spojrzał na nią badawczo, ale ona szybko umknęła wzrokiem. Czarny Kot uśmiechnął się nieznacznie na widok rumieńca na jej twarzy, ale zamiast skomentować jej zakłopotanie, odpowiedział na jej pytanie krótko i treściwie:

\- Zapadłaś w letarg. Pomyślałem, że może powinienem pójść.

\- Przepraszam. Nie chciałam, żebyś poczuł się nieswojo.

\- Nie poczułem się nieswojo – odparł, podchodząc do niej i wykonał nawet gest, jakby chciał ją chwycić za rękę, ale w ostatniej chwili się zreflektował.

\- To dlaczego wyszedłeś? – spytała, podnosząc wzrok na niego.

\- Myślałem, że chcesz zostać sama.

\- Ja tylko chciałam… - zaczęła z wahaniem.

\- Tak? – podchwycił.

\- Po prostu dojrzewałam do tego, żeby ci opowiedzieć tę historię.

\- To znaczy?

\- O Luce.

\- Och… - wyrwało mu się i zrobił taki ruch, jakby zamierzał wrócić do okna.

\- No bo… Czy nie o to chodziło z tymi naszymi spotkaniami? Żeby zrzucić żółć z wątroby? Ja naprawdę muszę z kimś o tym porozmawiać. Z kimś, kto mnie zrozumie. Alya nawet nie chce słyszeć o Luce. Zaraz zaczyna wykład na temat tego, że to był niewłaściwy chłopak, a przez to jak się ze mną obszedł, to w ogóle jest skreślony na zawsze. Z kolei Véronique, wiesz, ta moja koleżanka z roku, tak mocno przejęła się naszym rozstaniem, że na każdym kroku doszukuje się szans na powrót Luki. Nawet dzisiaj mnie zagadnęła, czy przypadkiem nie wrócił do mnie, bo zachowuję się jak… - tu urwała nagle zażenowana. Przecież mu nie może powiedzieć, że zachowuje się jak zakochana. Jeszcze by pomyślał, że jest zakochana w nim! Niedoczekanie!

\- Jak kto? – spytał bez tchu, a ona odkryła ze zdumieniem, że stoi jeszcze bliżej niej. Właściwie bez trudu mógłby ją teraz objąć. I to sprawiło, że jej też nagle zabrakło tchu.

\- Chodzę nieprzytomna. Mam tyle nauki i pracy, w dodatku katastrofę budowlaną na głowie… I zamiast się wyspać jak człowiek, co wieczór siedzę z tobą do późna i topię smutki w mleku.

\- W jakim mleku? – zaśmiał się Czarny Kot.

\- No przecież nie w alkoholu. A jako kocur, pewnie pijesz mleko. Taki żarcik to miał być, ale jak widzisz, ja nawet nie potrafię żartować…

\- Nie przejmuj się, Księżniczko. Może być i mleko. – Uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło i dodał pod nosem: -Byle bez laktozy…

\- Jestem beznadziejna… - zasłoniła twarz.

\- Nie mów tak, Mari – szepnął, kładąc jej dłonie na ramionach.

Podniosła głowę i na moment zatopili spojrzenia w swoich oczach. Marinette wstrzymała nagle oddech, a w jej głowie zakiełkowała niepokojąca myśl o… O pocałowaniu Czarnego Kota! To było niedorzeczne! A jednocześnie tak bardzo realne i proste do zrealizowania.

\- A co się tutaj wyprawia?! – rozległo się nagle od drzwi.

Marinette i Czarny Kot oderwali zafascynowany wzrok od siebie i spojrzeli w stronę drzwi. Stała w nich Alya ze złożonymi rękami i wpatrywała się w nich z uśmieszkiem, który nie wróżył nic dobrego.


	10. Prawdziwy KOTaklizm

Można powiedzieć, że to był prawdziwy KOTaklizm. Równie dobrze mógł teraz nastąpić koniec świata. Siła rażenia byłaby podobna.

\- No? – ponagliła Alya dwójkę winowajców, choć tak naprawdę sytuacja tylko _wyglądała_ na dwuznaczną.

Marinette poczuła lekki niepokój. O ile dobrze znała Czarnego Kota, to mogła się spodziewać, że lada moment się zwinie i zostawi ją samą z tym bigosem. Ku jej zaskoczeniu – został, stojąc wciąż w tym samym miejscu, zupełnie nieruchomo.

\- To nie tak, jak myślisz… - zaczęła Marinette i dopiero jak te słowa wybrzmiały, uświadomiła sobie, że to najbardziej wyświechtany tekst w sytuacjach, które wskazują na coś zupełnie przeciwnego.

\- Oj, Mari, Mari! – Alya zaśmiała się. – A skąd ty wiesz, co ja myślę?

\- Twoja mina świadczy o czymś co najmniej nieprzyzwoitym – odparła przyjaciółka i spojrzała na nią groźnie.

\- Bynajmniej. Ale skoro już o tym wspominasz, to obiecuję następnym razem zapukać!

\- Alya… - Marinette westchnęła.

\- Dobra, dobra… Już sobie idę. Możecie kontynuować… - Alya mrugnęła porozumiewawczo, po czym wyszła z pokoju.

Czarny Kot zerknął na Marinette niepewnie.

\- To jeszcze nie koniec… - mruknęła dziewczyna. – Teraz pochwali się Nino. Niewykluczone, że też Adrienowi. A od jutra zacznie się pastwić nade mną.

\- Jak mogę ci pomóc? – zaoferował się ze szczerym niepokojem wypisanym na twarzy.

\- Nic się nie martw. – Marinette dzielnie się uśmiechnęła. – Poradzę sobie z Alyą. Znam jej słabe punkty.

\- Podobnie, jak ona zna twoje – zauważył.

\- I tu się mylisz, Kotku! – Zaśmiała się niespodziewanie. – Alyi tylko _się wydaje_, że zna moje słabe strony. Zmieniłam się…

\- To prawda… - mruknął Czarny Kot, próbując zapanować nad dziwną sensacją w żołądku.

Czy to przez to, że nazwała go „Kotkiem", czy może dlatego, że uświadomił sobie po raz kolejny, jak bardzo dorosła Marinette różni się od tej dziewczyny, którą zapamiętał z czasów szkolnych. Czy to możliwe, że za tym stoi Luka Couffaine? Chłopak, o którym chciała mu opowiedzieć. A on nabierał coraz większej pewności, że nie chce usłyszeć tej historii.

\- Lepiej już idź, Kocie – odezwała się nagle Marinette, obserwując go uważnie. – Muszę przygotować sobie strategię na Alyę.

\- Naprawdę się zmieniłaś, Księżniczko.

\- Potraktuję to jako komplement, Kocie.

\- Oczywiście… - przytaknął, po czym stanął niezdecydowany, jakby nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. – Strasznie mi przykro, że cię z tym zostawiam.

\- Nie martw się… - szepnęła i dotknęła jego policzka. – Wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Skąd wiesz? – wyrwało mu się.

\- Po prostu wiem. Wierzę w to bardzo mocno.

\- I myślisz, że ta wiara ma moc sprawczą?

\- Mam taką nadzieję. A podobno nadzieja umiera ostatnia…

\- Dobrze, Księżniczko. Idę. Ale gdybyś potrzebowała wsparcia, krzycz głośno.

\- A co? – zaśmiała się. – Jesteś w pobliżu?

On w odpowiedzi tylko wzruszył ramionami i mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo. Ale kiedy już wyskoczył z okna, szepnął pod nosem:

\- Bliżej, niż myślisz…

Tymczasem Marinette westchnęła lekko zrezygnowana. Miała świadomość, że trochę poudawała przez Czarnym Kotem swobodę i pewność siebie. Widziała przecież wyraźnie, że się przejął całą tą sytuacją z Alyą, więc nie chciała dodatkowo go obciążać. Było to całkiem miłe rozczarowanie, wszak spodziewała się, że ucieknie. Zupełnie, jakby Czarny Kot wydoroślał i zmienił się z niepoważnego dachowca w całkiem dojrzałego mężczyznę…

Już miała zgłębić tę myśl, kiedy ku swemu przerażeniu usłyszała podekscytowany głos Alyi dobiegający z salonu:

\- Adrien! Gdzieś ty się podziewał?!

Nie spodziewała się, że Alya zareaguje tak szybko. Naprawdę miała nadzieję, że przyjaciółka przypuści atak dopiero jutro przy śniadaniu. A niech to licho! Marinette musiała działać, zanim sytuacja z Czarnym Kotem zamieni się megasensację! Czym prędzej wypadła z pokoju – tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć osaczonego Adriena, który – mocno zarumieniony – słuchał opowieści o tym, jak to Alya zaskoczyła ich przyjaciółkę w objęciach Czarnego Kota.

\- Może już wystarczy tego rozsiewania plotek, Al! – powiedziała Marinette wystarczająco chłodnym tonem, żeby Alya straciła impet.

\- Wiem, co widziałam! – próbowała jeszcze, ale Marinette nie pozwoliła jej rozwinąć skrzydeł fantazji:

\- Nic podobnego! – zaoponowała natychmiast. – Co najwyżej mogłaś zobaczyć, że stałam naprzeciwko Czarnego Kota, a on trzymał dłonie na moich ramionach. W geście pocieszenia! Nic z tych romantycznych rzeczy, które sobie ubzdurałaś! Gdyby to miało oznaczać związek uczuciowy, to równie dobrze byłabym co najmniej po ślubie z Adrienem, skoro kilka dni temu ściskał mnie w objęciach tu, w tym salonie! – wyrzuciła z siebie, po czym uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco do Adriena: - Sorry za wciągnięcie cię w to bagno…

\- Nie ma sprawy! – odparł półgłosem z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Zatem nie wyciągaj pochopnych wniosków, Al. Bo nic nie wiesz! – dokończyła Marinette.

\- Jonie Snow… - dodał Nino, który przysłuchiwał się tej wymianie zdań z boku.

Pozostała trójka spojrzała na niego w zdumieniu, więc Nino wybuchnął śmiechem:

\- No co? Nie mogłem się powstrzymać przy tak oczywistym cytacie!

Alya tylko przewróciła oczami. Była sfrustrowana, że pozostali stanęli zgodnie oporem, psując jej wysiłki swatania Marinette. Chociaż sama już nie była pewna, z kim ją swatała – z Adrienem, czy może z Czarnym Kotem…


	11. Drugie podejście

\- Dzień dobry! – przywitała się rano Marinette, zdumiona widokiem Adriena w kuchni.

\- Dzień dobry, Mari! – Uśmiechnął się do niej w odpowiedzi. – Dobrze spałaś?

\- Wyobraź sobie, że całkiem nieźle! – roześmiała się. – A ty co tu robisz?

\- Śniadanie? – Mrugnął do niej. – Tylko nie mów, że jesteś zdziwiona tym, że umiem gotować…

\- Nie no, skąd… - mruknęła, próbując ukryć zaskoczenie.

Adrien zerknął na nią lekko rozbawiony, ale zamiast skomentować jej oczywiste zdumienie, rzucił niedbałym tonem:

\- Doszły mnie słuchy, że ostatnio serwowałaś śniadania. Pomyślałem sobie, że może przyszedł czas, żeby to _tobie_ ktoś je przyrządził. Tym bardziej, że ostatnio dużo przeszłaś.

Marinette uśmiechnęła się wymijająco, wciąż zastanawiając się, skąd wzięła się zmiana w zachowaniu chłopaka. Pal licho jego gotowanie! Ale nagle się rozgadał zupełnie jak nie on. To znaczy, jak nie on z ostatnich dni, bo kiedyś… Właśnie! „Kiedyś"! To był klucz do rozwiązania zagadki. Adrien zaczął się zachowywać jak dawny on…

\- To co tam pichcisz? – zagadnęła, przysiadając na wysokim stołku przy blacie.

\- Naleśniki.

\- To nie są naleśniki, Adrien… - zauważyła krytycznym tonem, zerkając na patelnię, gdzie piekły się małe placuszki.

\- Amerykańskie naleśniki, nie nasze.

\- Odważny jesteś, serwując coś takiego na śniadanie we Francji… - zażartowała.

\- Jeszcze zmienisz zdanie, jak spróbujesz. Kiedy byłem w Nowym Jorku, straciłem dla nich głowę. Poszedłem od razu do szefa kuchni w hotelu i poprosiłem, żeby mnie nauczył je przyrządzać.

\- Byłeś w Nowym Jorku? – spytała zdziwiona.

\- Dwa lata temu bodajże. Po liceum ojciec wysłał mnie na jakiś tam kontrakt związany z jego planami podboju amerykańskiego rynku mody – wyznał Adrien, krzywiąc się nieświadomie, co nie uszło uwadze Marinette.

\- Ale… - mruknęła, nie do końca rozumiejąc.

\- Zaraz po powrocie ze Stanów rzuciłem to w diabły – wyjaśnił wpatrzony w patelnię. – Zresztą… Nie tylko modeling – dodał pod nosem, znów się krzywiąc.

Marinette nagle uświadomiła sobie, że zrobił dokładnie taką samą minę, jaką ona robiła, ilekroć ktoś wspominał Lukę. I jaką robił Czarny Kot, kiedy mówił o swojej byłej dziewczynie. Czyżby Adrien pomyślał teraz o Kagami? Czy to znaczyło, że zerwał z nią po powrocie z Nowego Jorku? Dlaczego?

\- Nie sądzę, żeby twój tata był z tego powodu zadowolony.

\- Był wściekły – przyznał Adrien, przewracając placuszki na patelni.

\- Dlatego, że rzuciłeś modeling? Czy dlatego, że zacząłeś jadać amerykańskie naleśniki, zdradzając nasze francuskie crepes? – zażartowała, na co on parsknął śmiechem.

\- Tak. Poszło nam o naleśniki… - mruknął z ironią.

Marinette roześmiała się i Adrien odwrócił wzrok od kuchenki, żeby na nią zerknąć. Przesłał jej ciepły uśmiech i z powrotem skupił się na gotowaniu. Po chwili postawił przed dziewczyną talerz z pachnącymi naleśnikami w wydaniu amerykańskim.

\- Chcesz syrop klonowy? – spytał.

\- Drażnisz moją francuską duszę… - mruknęła pod nosem, a on się roześmiał.

\- Twoja francuska dusza będzie zachwycona – zapewnił. – Lub przynajmniej twoje francuskie podniebienie… Ale w porządku. Sauté też są przepyszne.

\- Skromny to ty nie jesteś… - zauważyła.

\- Po prostu wiem, co mówię. Spróbuj, a potem powiedz mi, gdzie się myliłem. – Spojrzał na nią zaczepnie, a ona uniosła brew ironicznie.

\- Dobra. Przyjmuję wyzwanie – powiedziała, na co Adrien złożył ramiona na piersi i patrzył na nią wyczekująco, kiedy odkroiła sobie kawałek placuszka i spróbowała go.

Tymczasem Marinette żuła powoli pierwszy kęs, próbując zyskać na czasie, zanim będzie musiała przyznać mu rację. W końcu jednak nie wytrzymała jego spojrzenia i przełknąwszy, mruknęła:

\- Rzeczywiście, są przepyszne...

\- A nie mówiłem? – Uśmiechnął się zwycięsko, po czym odwrócił się w stronę patelni i nałożył kolejną porcję placuszków.

\- Ale nie na tyle, żebym miała zdradzać nasze rodzime – dodała przekornie Marinette. – Od razu widać, że nigdy nie jadłeś moich crepes.

\- Jak nie spróbuję, to nie uwierzę – podjął jej grę.

\- Jeszcze będziesz błagał o litość...

Adrien roześmiał się.

\- W takim razie jutro to ty robisz śniadanie – powiedział, zerkając na nią z ukosa.

\- W porządku. Umowa stoi! – przytaknęła, kontynuując jedzenie.

Po chwili Adrien postawił przed nią kolejny talerz z naleśnikami, co ona przywitała protestem:

\- Ale ty też coś zjedz. A nie tylko mnie tucz!

Zaśmiał się krótko i nachylił się nad blatem, oparłszy się na łokciach. Nabił sobie jeden z placuszków na widelec, nie spuszczając wzroku z dziewczyny. Ona jednak skupiona była na swoim talerzu, więc nie zauważyła lekkiego uśmiechu błąkającego się na jego twarzy. Tymczasem Adrien nogą przysunął sobie wysoki stołek i usiadł naprzeciwko Marinette.

Przez chwilę jedli w milczeniu i chyba tylko dzięki temu usłyszeli głuche tąpnięcie w pokoju Alyi i Nino. Oboje podnieśli wzrok i ich spojrzenia na moment się spotkały.

\- Co to było? – spytała Marinette bez tchu, zdumiona, że byli tak blisko siebie.

\- Obstawiam, że Alya nas podglądała, a Nino jej w tym przeszkodził… - odparł rozbawionym tonem, a w oczach na moment zabłysły mu iskierki. Zupełnie, jakby wrócił dawny Adrien. Ten, którego pamiętała jeszcze ze szkoły.

\- Ona się robi wprost nieznośna… - mruknęła. – Chyba muszę z nią poważnie porozmawiać, bo inaczej zamieni moje życie w koszmar…

\- Dlaczego?

\- Strasznie się interesuje moim życiem. W dodatku zaczęła rozpowiadać niestworzone brednie na prawo i na lewo…

Adrien zerknął na nią z ukosa, po czym lekko zmieszany zapytał z dziwną chrypką w głosie:

\- A właściwie to o co chodziło z tym Czarnym Kotem?

Tym razem to Marinette spłonęła rumieńcem.

\- To dość głupia historia.

\- Głupia? – podchwycił.

\- Och, źle się wyraziłam. Ale naprawdę wyszło idiotycznie… I Alya wyciągnęła pochopne wnioski. Bo nie wiem, czy pamiętasz… - zawahała się. – Ech… Pierwszego wieczoru, kiedy przyprowadził mnie tu Czarny Kot, Alya żartowała w kółko o tym, że powinnam się zacząć z nim umawiać. I takie tam…

\- No, pamiętam… - mruknął Adrien, uśmiechając się mimowolnie na wspomnienie żartów o kociętach.

\- No i tak się składa… - Marinette znów się zawahała i spojrzała na niego niepewnie. Ale co jej szkodziło mu powiedzieć? Nerwowo zerknęła w stronę drzwi do pokoju Alyi i Nino, po czym nachyliła się w stronę Adriena i ściszyła głos do szeptu: - Tak się składa, że Czarny Kot odwiedza mnie tutaj. Tylko błagam cię, nie mów tego nikomu, a w szczególności Alyi!

\- Myślałem, że jest twoją najlepszą przyjaciółką i nie macie przed sobą tajemnic… - szepnął Adrien, próbując opanować rozszalałe serce, które biło tak mocno, że aż dudniło mu w skroniach.

\- Bo nie mamy. Zazwyczaj…

\- Dlaczego więc jej nie powiesz? – spytał zdawkowym tonem, umierając jednocześnie z ciekawości.

\- Ona też mi nie powiedziała o Nino, zanim sprawa się nie wyklarowała! – rzuciła z irytacją.

Adrien zaczerwienił się gwałtownie i upuścił widelec. Patrzył na nią zszokowany zupełnie bez słowa, a ona natychmiast zorientowała się, jak można było zinterpretować to, co właśnie powiedziała.

\- Nic z tych rzeczy! – syknęła.

\- Skoro tak twierdzisz… - szepnął z uśmiechem, nad którym nie potrafił zapanować. Od dawna nie czuł się tak szczęśliwy, a zachowanie Marinette najwyraźniej wskazywało, że miał prawo do tej odrobiny nadziei na to, że czuła do niego coś więcej niż tylko sympatię. To znaczy do Czarnego Kota…

\- Ty też zaczniesz? – spytała kwaśno i skomentowała sarkastycznie: – _Cudownych_, doprawdy, mam przyjaciół!

Zirytowana podniosła się z krzesła i mruknąwszy pod nosem „Dzięki za śniadanie!", odwróciła się z zamiarem odejścia. Adrien złapał ją natychmiast za rękę, sam prawie zlatując ze swojego stołka.

\- Przepraszam, Mari… - szepnął. – Możesz na mnie liczyć, jeśli tylko będziesz potrzebować… hm… wparcia… - dodał i uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło, a w oczach znów mu się zaświeciły te zielone iskierki.

Marinette spojrzała na niego z namysłem, nie wiedząc za bardzo jak zinterpretować te słowa, to zawahanie oraz uśmiech. Coś się w tym kryło, ale nie znała jeszcze odpowiedzi na tę zagadkę.

\- Dzięki, Adrien. – Kiwnęła ostatecznie głową na znak, że przyjmuje przeprosiny. – Za śniadanie też. Jutro spróbujesz moich crepes i na zawsze porzucisz te swoje amerykańskie nawyki… A teraz wybacz, ale muszę lecieć na zajęcia…

Po tych słowach niemal uciekła do swojego pokoju. Nie odwróciła się za siebie, więc umknął jej widok uśmiechniętego Adrien odprowadzającego ją wzrokiem. Oparła się ciężko o drzwi i westchnęła sfrustrowana. Zerknęła nerwowo w stronę okna, jakby spodziewała się tam ujrzeć Czarnego Kota – on uwielbiał ją zaskakiwać w najgorszych momentach. Ale nie. Tym razem go nie było. Sama nie wiedziała, czy czuła ulgę, czy rozczarowanie…


	12. Feralny piątek

Dzień ciągnął się niemiłosiernie. Marinette nie znosiła piątków. Zawsze wtedy mieli zajęcia do późna, a na samym końcu tego koszmarnego dnia były warsztaty z projektowania, których prowadzący wyjątkowo był na nią zawzięty. Nazywał się Pierre de la Coste i nie miał nic wspólnego z Domem Mody Lacoste, ale podobnie brzmiące nazwisko wyraźnie wpływało na jego manię wielkości. Jego życiową ambicją było poniżanie studentów, chyba tylko po to, żeby sam poczuł się lepiej.

Po ostatnich zajęciach Marinette czuła się totalnie wypluta. Miała ochotę wpełznąć pod koc i spędzić tam cały weekend. Oczywiście, że drapieżny Pierre wyżył się na niej na warsztatach, bo przecież była jego ulubionym celem. Zawsze najgłośniej wyśmiewał jej projekty i twierdził, że żaden szanujący się dom mody nigdy nie zatrudni takiego beztalencia jak ona. Ale dzisiaj był wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny. W dodatku podarł jej projekt na oczach całej grupy, mówiąc, że w życiu nie widział podobnego ohydztwa.

Marinette zaczekała, aż wszyscy wyjdą z sali. Podeszła do rozsypanych kawałków jej najnowszego projektu. Może rzeczywiście nie wyszedł jej idealnie – nie była dzisiaj w najlepszej formie, ale nie usprawiedliwiało to zachowania tego idioty, Pierre'a. Sam był sfrustrowanym projektantem, którego nikt nie chciał zatrudnić.

Z westchnieniem zaczęła zbierać podarte kartki. Nagle przemknęło jej przez myśl, że zazwyczaj w takie miejsca przylatywała akuma. Ileż to razy po oczyszczeniu czarnych motyli okazywało się, że przedmiotem, w którym był ukryty, były właśnie strzępy czyjejś wzgardzonej pracy? To otrzeźwiło dziewczynę na tyle, żeby choć trochę się otrząsnąć ze smutku i rozczarowania. Nie mogła pozwolić na to, żeby Władca Ciem ją namierzył. Aż się zaśmiała pod nosem na myśl o tym, cóż by to była za ironia losu…

I pomyśleć, że dzień tak miło się zaczął. Adrien wylazł ze swojej skorupy, sam wykazał inicjatywę, rozmawiał z nią jak dawniej. Z tą tylko różnicą, że i ona rozmawiała z nim normalnie, a nie jak w szkole, jąkając się i mamrocząc. Teraz tamto śniadanie wydawało jej się odległym snem. Znów westchnęła. Pokręciła głową nad samą sobą, pozbierała do końca swój projekt, a raczej to, co z niego pozostało, i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.

Kiedy wyszła na zewnątrz, zaśmiała się sarkastycznie. Nie no, jej pech nie miał końca! Lało jak z cebra, a ona nie miała przy sobie nawet parasola!

\- Jeszcze burzę z piorunami poproszę! – wrzasnęła w stronę nieba.

\- Nie mam tego w zakresie moich możliwości, Księżniczko… - odezwał się tuż przy niej znajomy głos i nagle z ciemności wyłonił się Czarny Kot.

Marinette nie potrafiła zapanować nad uśmiechem na jego widok. Niespodzianka o tyleż miła, ile zupełnie nieoczekiwana. Zauważyła, że musiał czekać już dłuższą chwilę, bo choć jego kostium nie absorbował wody, z włosów mocno mu kapało.

\- A masz może parasol? – spytała, mrugając do niego.

\- Niestety, znów muszę cię rozczarować. Nie mam parasola. Ale za to służę męskim ramieniem i ekspresowym transportem do domu.

\- Jestem w takim stanie, że przyjmę cokolwiek…

\- W jakim stanie? – zaniepokoił się.

\- Akumolubnym… - mruknęła, na co on się roześmiał.

\- Akumolubnym? – podchwycił, zerkając na nią spod oka. – A cóż to za określenie?

\- To chyba oczywiste? Nastrój, który przyciąga akumy.

\- W takim razie bardzo się cieszę, że po ciebie przyszedłem. Ochronię cię przed każdym czarnym motylkiem, który będzie próbował cię zaatakować.

\- Bardzo śmieszne, Kocie… - skrzywiła się. – Skąd ty się właściwie tu wziąłeś?

\- Nie było cię o zwykłej porze naszych spotkań, więc się zaniepokoiłem. Pomyślałem, że może jeszcze jesteś na uczelni. Przybiegłem, patrzę, a tu ty. Stoisz i wygrażasz się w stronę nieba.

\- Och, bo miałam dzisiaj naprawdę koszmarny dzień!

\- Tak? – Zerknął na nią niepewnie. – Nie wyspałaś się? Nie jadłaś śniadania? – zablefował.

\- Wyspałam się. Zjadłam przepyszne śniadanie. Ale potem przyjechałam tutaj i każde następne zajęcia były gorsze od poprzednich. A już te warsztaty na koniec to już była gehenna! Rozszarpałabym tego Pierre'a, jakbym go tylko dorwała w swoje ręce! Poczekam jednak na koniec studiów. Choćby to miała być ostatnia rzecz, jaką w życiu zrobię, muszę zaliczyć ten cholerny przedmiot!

Czarny Kot wpatrywał się w nią jak w obrazek. Jego serce zalała fala błogości, kiedy usłyszał, jak pochwaliła się śniadaniem. Smakowało jej! Siłą woli skupił się na dalszej części jej wypowiedzi, bo najwyraźniej miała jakieś pretensje do wypadków, które nastąpiły później.

\- Jakiego Pierre'a? – spytał, na co ona spojrzała na niego zaskoczona tym, że w ogóle jej słuchał.

\- Pierre de la Coste, prowadzący warsztaty z projektowania. Uwziął się na mnie.

Czarny Kot na końcu języka miał już odpowiedni epitet, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili, by przypadkiem nie naprowadzić jej na swoją tożsamość. Pamiętał tego koszmarnego projektanta, jak próbował bezskutecznie zatrudnić się u jego ojca. Teraz się dowiadywał, że to beztalencie uczyło studentów fachu, na którym samo się nie znało. Dziwna była ta uczelnia, skoro zatrudniała takich wykładowców…

\- Véronique zawsze mi powtarzała, że wybrał sobie mnie na ofiarę, bo był zwyczajnie zazdrosny o mój talent – kontynuowała Marinette, nie zwracając uwagi na minę swojego towarzysza. – Szkoda, że Vér dzisiaj nie dotarła na zajęcia. Pewnie zniosłabym ten jego wybuch znacznie lepiej, gdyby była przy mnie.

\- Ja mogę cię wesprzeć. W końcu jestem twoim przyjacielem, prawda?

\- Tak, Kocie! Wiem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć! – Uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdzięcznością i chciała jeszcze coś dodać, ale wstrząsnął nią dreszcz, który uprzytomnił im obojgu, że nie było wskazane przebywanie na tym zimnie zbyt długo. – Żałuję, że nie ubrałam się cieplej. Ale rano było tak słonecznie…

\- Lećmy może do domu… - szepnął Czarny Kot, obejmując ją delikatnie. – Nie wygląda na to, żeby miało przestać padać.

\- I tak zmoknę… - szepnęła, wtulając się w jego ramię, a on poczuł jak gorąco rozlewa się po jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Że też nie wziąłem tego cholernego parasola… - mruknął i wziął ją na ręce. – Trzymaj się, Księżniczko. Dom niedaleko. Będziemy raz-dwa.

Odpowiedział mu niewyraźny pomruk, od którego serce zaczęło mu szybciej bić. Ona nie mogła w takim tempie robić się coraz bardziej urocza, bo i tak już był zgubiony, a teraz… Teraz musiał się skupić na tym, żeby dowieźć ją jak najszybciej do domu. Biegł przez ulewę, starając się jakoś osłonić Marinette przed deszczem. Z ulgą przywitał widok kamienicy, w której mieszkali.

\- Wybacz, Księżniczko, ale muszę cię odstawić do frontowych drzwi. Twoje okno było dzisiaj zamknięte.

\- S-Skąd wie-wiesz? – spytała, szczękając zębami, na co on zaklął pod nosem. Jej tunika była totalnie przemoczona, a z włosów kapała jej woda.

\- Przecież próbowałem się dostać na spotkanie grupy wsparcia, nie mówiłem ci?

\- A-Ach… C-Coś wspom-minał-łeś…

Czarny Kot przyspieszył kroku i wbiegł na piąte piętro, jakby to była tylko przebieżka po trzech stopniach.

\- Poradzisz sobie, Księżniczko? Dobrze by było, żeby Alya nie zobaczyła mnie znowu z tobą w objęciach…

\- Ja-Jasne, Ko-Kocie. L-Leć! – spróbowała się roześmiać, ale nie bardzo jej to wyszło.

Zawahał się, ale kiedy zobaczył, że sięga do torebki po klucze, odetchnął z ulgą i zbiegł szybko po schodach. Nie ryzykował jednak i prędko przemienił się w najbliższej ciemnej alejce. Natychmiast pobiegł z powrotem pod drzwi ich mieszkania – choć tym razem bardziej się zmachał. Kiedy zobaczył Marinette wciąż na korytarzu, zabrakło mu tchu. I nie miało to nic wspólnego z biegiem po schodach.

\- Och, A-Adrie-en… - mruknęła. – N-Nie m-mogę z-zna…

\- W porządku! – przerwał jej szybko i bez wahania sięgnął po swoje klucze.

\- Pró-b-bowałam dz-dzwon-nić, ale…

\- Nic nie mów, Mari. Musisz się rozgrzać natychmiast! – powiedział, otwierając drzwi i wpuszczając ją przodem.

\- N-Nic mi n-nie jest…

\- Gorąca kąpiel. Bez gadania! – zarządził, kierując ją w stronę łazienki.

Marinette zerknęła na niego zaskoczona, ale bez słowa ruszyła we wskazanym kierunku. Dopiero jak zanurzyła się w ciepłej wodzie, uświadomiła sobie, jak bardzo zmarznięta była. Po chwili, kiedy poczuła, że jej ciało powoli się rozgrzewa, dotarło do niej to, co wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatnich kilkunastu minut. Nie miała jednak pojęcia, jak wytłumaczyć to wszystko.


	13. Śniadania nie będzie

Ciepła kąpiel nie pomogła. Podobnie jak gorąca herbata podana przez Adriena, kiedy tylko Marinette wyszła z łazienki. Zimny deszcz, przemęczenie i stres okazały się mieszanką wybuchową i ostatecznie pokonały dziewczynę i to w trybie ekspresowym.

Nie zdążyła nawet dopić herbaty, kiedy poczuła, że zaczyna jej kapać z nosa. Zerwała się z krzesła, żeby pobiec po jakieś chusteczki. Nie zrobiła nawet kroku, bo pokój nagle zawirował i Marinette poczuła, że odpływa w nicość.

Ocknęła się w środku nocy, czując nieznośne gorąco. Tak naprawdę obudziła ją czyjaś chłodna dłoń na jej czole. Chłodna i delikatna. Uchyliła powieki, ale wszystko nadal było rozmyte, w półmroku. Jedyna poświata dochodziła przez uchylone drzwi jej sypialni.

\- Śpij spokojnie, Księżniczko… - usłyszała szept tuż obok. Szept, który brzmiał niemal czule. Szept, któremu towarzyszyło delikatne pogłaskanie jej policzka.

\- Dziękuję, Kocie… - mruknęła, uśmiechając się na wpół świadomie.

\- Odpoczywaj…

I znów odpłynęła. Całą noc śniła jej się pustynia. Upał straszliwy, suchość w ustach, żadnej wody w zasięgu wzroku. Błąkała się po bezkresnych piaskach, szukając czegoś, ale nie potrafiła nawet odpowiedzieć sobie na najprostsze pytanie – czego tak właściwie poszukiwała. Nagle znalazła wejście do jakiejś piwnicy, w której było przyjemnie chłodno. Z ulgą schroniła się przed palącym słońcem i zapadła w głębszy sen, którego już nie pamiętała.

Kiedy obudziła się rano, stwierdziła ze zdumieniem, że ma na czole jakąś wilgotną tkaninę. Zdjęła ją i już miała odłożyć na szafkę przy łóżku, kiedy jej wzrok padł na kubek stojący tuż przy jej głowie. Był cały czarny. Nie widziała wcześniej takiego kubka w szafce kuchennej.

Świadomość wracała jej opornie, a jawa mieszała jej się ze snem. Czy to możliwe, że w nocy obudził ją dotyk Czarnego Kota? Ale to była dłoń nieosłonięta skórzaną rękawicą, która była nieodłącznym elementem jego stroju. Z drugiej strony właściciel owej ręki nazwał ją Księżniczką, a tego określenia używał tylko on. Z trzeciej strony ten kubek… Tak czarny jak Czarny Kot…

\- Jak się czujesz? – spytała Alya, pojawiając się w drzwiach.

\- Sama nie wiem… - mruknęła Marinette. – Co się właściwie…?

\- Złapał cię deszcz i najwyraźniej się przeziębiłaś. Chyba miałaś mega gorączkę w nocy. Adrien coś mówił, że majaczyłaś przez sen. Adrien?! – zawołała przez ramię i zanim Marinette zdążyła sobie uświadomić, że prawdopodobnie wygląda jak siedem nieszczęść, w drzwiach pojawiła się blond głowa.

\- Dzień dobry, Mari! – przywitał się Adrien. – Lepiej ci już?

\- Nie jestem pewna… Pić mi się chce…

\- Już ci przyniosę! – odparł i natychmiast zniknął.

Na twarzy Alyi pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, ale Marinette zignorowała tę jawną insynuację. Jeszcze jej tego brakowało, żeby przyjaciółka znów zaczęła te swoje żarciki. Albo żeby zaczęła się bawić w swatkę. Marinette powstrzymała się od przewrócenia oczami. Za bardzo bolała ją głowa na taką gimnastykę. Podniosła się do pozycji półleżącej i okryła porządnie kołdrą. Skoro Adrien zamierzał tu wrócić, wolała być w jako takim przyzwoitym stanie. Tymczasem Alya oderwała się od framugi i spojrzała na nią lekko zaniepokojona i jakby… jakby nieco zmieszana.

\- Strasznie jest mi głupio, Mari… - zaczęła. – Tak się rozchorowałaś, a my z Nino akurat musimy wybyć na cały dzień. Wiesz… Moi rodzice mają dzisiaj rocznicę ślubu i organizują rodzinny obiad. Ale sama rozumiesz…

\- Jasne… - wychrypiała Marinette.

\- W porządku – wtrącił Adrien, który wszedł do pokoju z dzbankiem. – Możecie iść. Ja się nią zaopiekuję.

\- Wspaniale! – Alya wyszczerzyła się w uśmiechu. – Zostawiam cię w takim razie w dobrych rękach!

\- Najlepszych! – poprawił blondyn, co zostało bezgłośnie skomentowane znaczącym uśmiechem przesłanym Marinette przez jej najlepszą przyjaciółkę.

Nawet nie próbowała być subtelna! Zażenowana Marinette poczuła napływające gorąco do policzków. Zerknęła niepewnie na Adriena, a potem skupiła wzrok na dzbanku, który przyniósł.

\- Co to? – spytała cicho.

\- Herbata z imbirem, pomarańczą, goździkami…

\- Kolejny amerykański eksperyment? – Uśmiechnęła się ironicznie.

\- Tym razem orientalny – odparł z półuśmiechem. – Działa cuda na przeziębienie.

Zaczął nalewać herbatę do czarnego kubka i Marinette pod wpływem impulsu zapytała:

\- Co to za kubek?

\- To mój – odpowiedział tak po prostu. – Nie miałem czasu szperać wczoraj za jakimś twoim, więc pożyczyłem ci swój.

\- Dzię-Dziękuję… - szepnęła, obserwując go ukradkiem.

Adrien skończył nalewać herbatę i odłożył dzbanek na szafkę. A potem spojrzał na nią ciepło i uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie ma za co, Mari.

Zarumieniła się zmieszana i spojrzała w bok. Jej wzrok padł na kubek, na którym pojawił się… Pisnęła przerażona na widok wyłaniającego się z czerni demonicznego uśmiechu Kota z Cheshire. Po chwili pojawiły się również oczy.

\- O, nie uprzedziłem cię. Ten kubek się zmienia pod wpływem ciepła. Uwielbiam go. Może wolisz…?

\- Nie! – zaprotestowała szybko i sięgnęła po herbatę.

\- Napij się. Zaraz przyniosę ci coś do zjedzenia – poinformował ją, odrywając niechętnie wzrok od dziewczyny, która oburącz obejmowała czarny kubek.

\- O rany… - wyrwało się Marinette. – Przecież miałam dzisiaj robić naleśniki.

\- Twoje słynne crepes muszą poczekać. – Zaśmiał się Adrien. – Dzisiaj zostajesz w łóżku!

\- Nie będę się kłócić – mruknęła pod nosem. – Mam wrażenie, że nie utrzymałabym pionu przy kuchence.

\- Dzisiaj odpoczywasz – zarządził. – Ja się tobą zaopiekuję.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Od czego ma się przyjaciół? – Uśmiechnął się, a potem wyszedł z pokoju.

Marinette utkwiła wzrok w miejscu, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą stał. Popijała ciepłą herbatę, czując jak imbir i goździki rozgrzewają jej obolałe gardło. I nie mogła wyjść ze zdumienia, jak ogromna zmiana zaszła w zachowaniu Adriena w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni. Zupełnie jakby rewelacje Alyi o domniemanym romansie Marinette z Czarnym Kotem wyciągnęły wreszcie tego chłopaka z jego skorupy…


	14. Tajemnicza dziewczyna

Marinette była zaskoczona, jak szybko minęła jej sobota. Połowę dnia przespała, ale kiedy obudziła się popołudniu, odkryła ze zdumieniem, że gardło prawie przestało ją boleć, podobnie jak głowa, a żołądek zdecydowanie domagał się jedzenia. Wszystko wskazywało na skuteczność magicznych sposobów Adriena na przeziębienie.

Ostrożnie wstała z łóżka i owinęła się szalem, który Alya pożyczyła jej tydzień temu. Na nieco miękkich nogach ruszyła do salonu. Na jej widok Adrien zerwał się z kanapy na równe nogi.

\- Mari! Powinnaś leżeć! – powiedział z przejęciem.

\- Czasami trzeba skorzystać z toalety, wiesz… - mruknęła, uśmiechając się blado. – I chyba jestem głodna.

\- Zaraz odgrzeję ci obiad – zaoferował się.

Bez słowa kiwnęła mu głową i udała się do łazienki. Na widok swojego odbicia w lustrze jęknęła cicho. Była blada, pod oczami miała cienie, a włosy były skołtunione i oklapnięte jednocześnie! Aż dziwne, że Adrien nie uciekł z krzykiem na jej widok. Marinette nie pozwalała nikomu spoza rodziny oglądać się w takim stanie. Nawet Luka nigdy jej nie widział tak rozmemłanej, a chodzili ze sobą dobrych parę lat!

Westchnęła ciężko i zabrała się za doprowadzanie się do względnego porządku. Po dłuższej chwili jej twarz zaczęła jakoś wyglądać, a włosy zostały ujarzmione w jej ulubione kucyki. Kiedy wreszcie wyszła z łazienki, na blacie czekał już talerz gorącej zupy. Adrien spojrzał na nią pytająco, kiedy zobaczył, że sadowi się na wysokim stołku.

\- Może zaniosę ci tę zupę do pokoju? – zaproponował.

\- Zjem jak człowiek… Przy stole. I pójdę się położyć, obiecuję.

\- W porządku.

\- Bardzo ci dziękuję za to, że się mną tak opiekujesz.

\- Zrobiłabyś dla mnie to samo.

\- Pewnie tak. Choć nie wiem, czy umiałabym zaparzyć orientalną herbatę na przeziębienie albo ugotować zupę tajską. Skąd ty w ogóle umiesz takie rzeczy?

\- Wyobraź sobie, że w tej głowie są jakieś szare komórki… - zaśmiał się Adrien. – Nie jestem pustogłowym modelem.

\- Jesteś nerdem – sprostowała. – Trudno, żebyś miał pusto w głowie.

\- Powinienem się obrazić za tego nerda. Ale masz rację… Trochę nim jestem. A poza tym lubię gotować. Relaksuję się przy tym.

\- Kiedyś jakaś kobieta będzie miała z ciebie pociechę… - mruknęła pod nosem Marinette, a Adrien niespodziewanie się zarumienił. Ona jednak zupełnie na to nie zwróciła uwagi, bo wpatrywała się zaskoczona w swój talerz. – Boże, ta zupa jest cudowna!

\- Dziękuję! Niech ci wyjdzie na zdrowie.

Marinette przez chwilę jadła w milczeniu, ale czuła się niekomfortowo, podchwyciwszy raz i drugi dziwnie intensywne spojrzenie Adriena. Nie była pewna, o co mogło mu chodzić, bo przecież już skomplementowała jego potrawę i podziękowała za opiekę. Czego jeszcze mógł oczekiwać od niej? Głowa odmawiała jej współpracy, bo magiczne sposoby uzdrawiania nie były tak skuteczne, jak się jej to wcześniej wydawało, i po tych kilkunastu minutach aktywności, ból powoli wracał. Żeby zająć chłopaka czymkolwiek, spytała zdawkowym tonem między jedną łyżką a drugą:

\- Opowiesz mi o swojej dziewczynie?

Adrien momentalnie zbladł i twarz mu się wydłużyła.

\- O Kagami? – wykrztusił zszokowany.

\- No coś ty! – zaprzeczyła natychmiast, obrzucając go szybkim spojrzeniem. – O tej twojej _obecnej_ dziewczynie.

\- Ja… Ja n-nie mam dziewczyny…

\- Jak to nie masz? A z kim się codziennie umawiasz?

\- Jeszcze nie jest moją dziewczyną – przyznał Adrien, czerwieniąc się dla odmiany. – Dla-Dlaczego chcesz o niej słuchać?

\- Skoro i tak jestem zajęta jedzeniem, to chętnie bym czegoś posłuchała.

\- I akurat przyszło ci do głowy, że słuchanie o mojej dziewczynie to jest to, na co masz ochotę?

\- Ha! Jednak przyznajesz, że to twoja dziewczyna!

\- Eee... – zmieszał się Adrien. – No dobra... – poddał się i usiadł naprzeciwko niej. Splótł dłonie i zerknął na Marinette niepewnie. – Jeste… - zaczął i urwał natychmiast. Poprawił się szybko: – Jest naprawdę wspaniała. Że aż sam nie wiem, od czego zacząć. Inteligentna, z poczuciem humoru, utalentowana. Rozumiemy się w lot.

\- Chyba wiem, co masz na myśli... – szepnęła, bo właśnie stanął jej przed oczami Czarny Kot. Adrien uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Tak, rozumieli się w lot...

\- Sam nie mogę uwierzyć, że tak długo byłem ślepy... – mruknął pod nosem.

\- To ile wy się znacie? – spytała zdziwiona.

\- Kilka lat... – odpowiedział wymijająco. – Nie widzieliśmy się jakiś czas. I całkiem niedawno wpadłem na nią, akurat kiedy potrzebowałem pomocy. No i tak jakoś...

\- Tak jakoś zaczęliście się spotykać? – dokończyła za niego.

Uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli, wiedząc doskonale, o kim rozmawiają. I że ona kompletnie nie ma o tym pojęcia...

\- A w dodatku jest prześliczna... – dodał półgłosem.

\- No tak, oczywiście! – prychnęła. – To przesądza sprawę...

\- Hmmm... Bywa sarkastyczna – zauważył. – Ale nie złośliwa. Świetnie nam się ze sobą rozmawia. Jest po prostu... Po prostu idealna...

Marinette zrobiło się gorąco. Zapewne po zupie… Lub z emocji… Jak ona by chciała, żeby ktoś kiedyś o niej tak mówił. Z taką pasją.

\- Wiesz, Mari... – zaczął Adrien i wykonał gest, jakby chciał ją chwycić za rękę.

\- Chyba znów mi gorzej... – zdążyła go ostrzec i zaczęła odpływać. Zupa, emocje i wysiłek zrobiły swoje…

Ostatnie, co pamiętała, to silne ramiona, które ją chwyciły, zanim upadła na podłogę.


	15. Śpiąca Księżniczka

Adrien nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek w życiu będzie miał ochotę chodzić po ścianach. Przez ostatnie kilka lat co wieczór zamykał się w pokoju i pisał te swoje kody, które dla przeciętnego człowieka były po prostu ciągiem bezsensownych literek, on zaś oczami wyobraźni widział, w co te literki ostatecznie się przekształcą. Alya i Nino nie przeszkadzali mu w takim spędzaniu czasu, zresztą woleli w tym czasie zajmować się sobą… Ale tego sobotniego wieczora Adrien nie mógł się skupić na programowaniu. Szalał za to z niepokoju.

Już drugi raz w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu czterech godzin łapał mdlejącą Marinette. W samym łapaniu nie było nic nieprzyjemnego, oczywiście. Jakby mu tylko pozwoliła, to nosiłby ją na rękach bez przerwy. Bardziej martwiło go to, że ona padała praktycznie bez życia, po czym zasypiała długim, niespokojnym snem, a jemu nie wypadało siedzieć przy niej bez końca. Bo… No właśnie… _Nie wypadało_ mu…

A poza tym… Poza tym wybiła ósma, a on czuł przemożną potrzebę spędzenia z nią wieczoru. Jak to w ogóle było możliwe, że po tygodniu takich spotkań nabrał już nawyku odwiedzania jej codziennie?

\- To nie nawyk, to nałóg… - skomentował Plagg, żując swojego ukochanego camemberta.

\- Jaki znów nałóg? – obruszył się Adrien.

\- Masz klasyczne objawy odstawienia…

\- Żadne tam objawy! Po prostu się martwię o Marinette. Mdleje już drugi dzień z rzędu, znów jej wyskoczyła gorączka. Może powinienem zadzwonić po lekarza? Przecież to wyglądało tylko na przeziębienie. Zmoczył ją deszcz, nic wielkiego… Dlaczego ona wciąż traci przytomność?

\- Może jest przemęczona. Wiesz… Dużo na nią spadło ostatnio…

\- To dlaczego o tym ze mną nie porozmawia? Tylko wypytuje mnie o moje dziewczyny.

\- O _siebie_ pytała, gamoniu.

\- No przecież nie mogłem jej tego tak powiedzieć od razu. Kiedy jest chora. Zgłupiałeś?

\- Brakowało mi tego trochę, dzieciaku… – zaśmiał się Plagg. – Tych twoich problemów sercowych…

\- Radzę sobie – mruknął Adrien. – I nie mam problemów. Wiem, co czuję. Wiem, czego chcę. Nawet wiem, jak to zdobyć.

\- Ech… – westchnęło rozczarowane kwami. – Tęsknię za tą twoją ciapowatą wersją. Było zabawniej…

\- Taa, jasne… Bo ci uwierzę. Narzekałeś bez końca! A teraz kończ ten ser i lecimy!

\- Gdzie, do licha?!

\- Za ścianę. Zerknę, co tam u niej…

\- Przecież możesz iść jak człowiek! – jęknął Plagg. – Po co te przebieranki?

\- Ona nie wie, że ja to ja! Jeszcze sobie pomyśli, że Czarny Kot zapomniał o niej w chorobie!

\- Ty to jednak jesteś mocno pokręcony, dzieciaku…

\- Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! – Adrien nie wdawał się w dalszą dyskusję, tylko przywołał zaklęcie transformacji.

Po chwili jako Czarny Kot wślizgnął się do pokoju Marinette przez uchylone okno. Usiadł na parapecie i zagapił się na nią. Spała, leżąc nieruchomo, z rękoma ułożonymi wzdłuż ciała, zupełnie blada. Wyglądało to nieco upiornie i Czarny Kot zerwał się z parapetu, żeby podejść bliżej i sprawdzić, czy oddychała. Z bliska mógł się przekonać, że oddech miała nieco przyspieszony, a na czole krople potu. Sięgnął od razu po kompres, który niedawno – jako Adrien – zostawił na nocnym stoliku. Przetarł jej czoło, a potem delikatnie rozłożył na nim chłodny okład. Marinette zaczerpnęła głęboko powietrza, po czym jej oddech się uspokoił.

Czarny Kot stanął niezdecydowany. Nie był pewien, czy wypadało mu usiąść na brzegu łóżka, czy raczej powinien wyjść. Już miał się odwrócić w stronę okna, kiedy usłyszał ciche:

\- Kocie?

\- Och, nie chciałem cię obudzić, Księżniczko… - szepnął.

\- Pewnie i tak zaraz znów odpłynę…

\- Coś ci się nie poprawia… - mruknął zmartwiony.

\- To tylko przeziębienie. Wyliżę się.

\- Ale… - zaczął, jednak w porę ugryzł się w język, żeby nie powiedzieć o jej omdleniach. Jako Czarny Kot nie powinien o nich wiedzieć… - Ale tak dużo śpisz…

\- Sen chyba pomaga w walce z chorobą? – zachrypiała Marinette i zaczęła kaszleć.

\- Może się napij? – poderwał się i podał jej kubek z herbatą. Kot z Cheshire jeszcze uśmiechał się diabolicznie, choć oczy już powoli mu znikały. Herbata nie była już gorąca, ale jeszcze wystarczająco ciepła.

\- Dzięki… - mruknęła i podniosła się na łóżku.

Przez chwilę piła, a on przysiadł w kącie jej łóżka i przyglądał jej się w milczeniu.

\- Byłeś tu u mnie wczoraj w nocy? – spytała nagle, odkładając kubek i zerkając na Czarnego Kota z ukosa.

\- Eee… - zmieszał się.

\- Wydawało mi się, że cię słyszałam.

\- Tak. – Kiwnął wreszcie głową. – Byłem tu.

\- Wiesz, myślałam, że ten kubek jest od ciebie.

\- Kubek? – podchwycił.

\- Ten czarny. – Marinette wskazała na szafkę nocną. – Jakoś od razu skojarzył mi się z tobą. Okazało się, że to kubek Adriena.

\- Podoba ci się?

\- Bardzo.

\- A kubek? – Mrugnął do niej.

\- Zabiję cię, Kocie... – mruknęła groźnie, a on się roześmiał głośno. – Cicho! Bo zaraz przyjdzie Adrien!

\- Ni… - Już mu się wyrwało, ale w porę się powstrzymał.

\- Cały dzień się mną opiekował i naprawdę może wejść w każdej chwili! – ostrzegła.

\- Brzmi, jakby się troszczył o ciebie.

\- Bo się troszczy – przyznała Marinette, nieświadomie przybierając obronny ton.

\- Może się w tobie zakochał?

\- Ty też, Kocie? – skrzywiła się, co nie umknęło jego uwadze.

\- C-co j-ja? – zająknął się.

\- Też będziesz próbował swatać mnie z Adrienem? – spytała, a on sam nie wiedział, jak ma zareagować na to pytanie. Przez chwilę myślał, że pytała go, czy on też był w niej zakochany. Jakby mógł _nie _być…

\- Już ci mówiłem kiedyś, Księżniczko, że twój programista jest niejako moim stałym rywalem… Jak mógłbym cię z nim swatać? – mrugnął do niej. – Nie byłoby to w moim interesie…

Na twarz Marinette wróciły kolory. Zarumieniła się zmieszana. A on nagle nabrał przekonania, że należy zawalczyć o swoje szczęście. Tu i teraz. Nieważne, że była chora. Już miał zrobić coś niemądrego, kiedy nagle zastrzygł uszami. Po chwili usłyszał klucz w zamku drzwi wejściowych. Wymienił spanikowane spojrzenia z dziewczyną.

\- Lecę, Księżniczko! – zerwał się na równe nogi.

\- Leć, Kocie! – powiedziała Marinette w tym samym czasie.

\- Wpadnę jutro.

\- Jasne… Postaram się wyzdrowieć.

\- Trzymam cię za słowo! – zaśmiał się, wyskakując przez okno.

Chwilę później Marinette usłyszała głos Alyi, wołającej Adriena. Resztkami świadomości załapała jakąś odpowiedź chłopaka, ale nie walczyła ze snem. Jej organizm musiał się zregenerować, a sen był tym, czego teraz najbardziej potrzebowała.


	16. Jeden za wszystkich, wszyscy za jednego

Zbliżała się ósma w niedzielny wieczór i Marinette niespokojnie poprawiła się w swoim łóżku. Zastanawiała się, czy Czarny Kot zjawi się o zwykłej porze na spotkanie ich grupy wsparcia – tak, jak jej obiecał wczoraj. Nie, żeby się specjalnie szykowała na wieczór, ale po zabiegach pielęgnacyjnych, w które zaangażowali się wszyscy jej przyjaciele, czuła się niemal całkowicie wyleczona.

Zaczęło się przed południem, kiedy Alya przybiegła do pokoju Marinette i poinformowała ją, że rozmawiała ze swoją mamą na temat różnych sposobów wychodzenia z przeziębienia.

\- Już naprawdę nie miałaś o czym z mamą rozmawiać na uroczystym obiedzie, tylko o moim przeziębieniu? – spytała przyjaciółka z urazą.

\- To wyszło przypadkiem. Rodzice bardzo się przejęli twoją katastrofą budowlaną, potem zaczęli wypytywać, czy już wyszłaś za Lukę… - rozpędziła się Alya i dopiero syknięcie Marinette przywołało ją do porządku. – Sorka… No w każdym razie… Powiedziałam mamie, że ścięło cię jakieś przeziębienie. A ona zaraz pobiegła do łazienki i dała mi to – mówiąc to, wręczyła przyjaciółce słoiczek z solą do kąpieli.

\- Przecież mamy pełno soli morskiej w łazience… - mruknęła zdziwiona Marinette.

\- To nie jest sól morska, skarbie! – zaśmiała się Alya. – Wygląda na to, że sól można też wydobyć w kopalni.

\- W kopalni? Jesteś pewna, że teraz to nie ty masz gorączkę?

\- Też nie uwierzyłam. Ale to jest historia! Mówię ci! Okazało się, że w hotelu, w którym mama jest szefem kuchni, była jakaś sławna modelka. Jakaś Polka. Wyleciało mi z głowy jej nazwisko. I tak się zachwyciła jakimś daniem, które mama przyrządziła, że koniecznie chciała ją poznać. No i mama dostała jakąś furę gadżetów od niej.

\- Nadal nie widzę związku.

\- No, jednym z nich jest ta sól. Ta modelka powiedziała, że zawsze wozi to ze sobą, bo kąpiel w takiej soli działa cuda. No i dała mojej mamie jedno opakowanie.

\- Nie rozumiem.

\- To jest sól z jakiejś sławnej kopalni. I tam jest uzdrowisko. Ta sól ma jakieś tam super właściwości. Przy okazji moczenia zadka w wodzie robisz inhalacje i leczysz drogi oddechowe.

\- Brzmi jak jakieś bajki… - Marinette była sceptyczna.

\- Masz lepszy pomysł? Słyszałam, że orientalna herbatka od Adriena pomogła ci na gardło. Dlaczego nie spróbujesz kolejnego egzotycznego sposobu?

\- Niech ci będzie. Inaczej głowę mi urwiesz…

Zanim przygotowała się do kąpieli, Nino zdążył dorzucić parę odkryć na temat kąpieli terapeutycznych, takich jak dodanie do niej olejków eterycznych. Adrien zaś wyraził obawę, że w ciepłej wodzie dziewczyna może znów zemdleć, co spowodowało, że Alya zaczęła dopytywać się o samopoczucie przyjaciółki. Przez chwilę Marinette miała poważne obawy, że oni wszyscy zaraz wpakują się z nią do łazienki. Na wszelki wypadek powiedziała im wyraźnie, żeby zostali na korytarzu, bo ona nie chce się stresować. Zanim udało jej się ich wszystkich przekonać, żeby dali jej spokój, zrobiła się pierwsza popołudniu. Ostatecznie Nino poszedł zamawiać pizzę, Adrien przyrządzać magiczną herbatę na przeziębienie, zaś Alya rozsiadła się na podłodze pod drzwiami łazienki i zapowiedziała, że będzie rozmawiać z kąpiącą się Marinette.

\- Spróbuj tylko mi nie odpowiadać, to wejdziemy do tej łazienki, zanim się utopisz! – pogroziła na koniec.

\- W porządku! Będę gadać. A teraz pozwólcie mi już wreszcie spróbować tej działającej cuda soli!

Mimo że nie wierzyła w magiczne właściwości soli nie-morskiej, w dodatku podarowanej przez jakąś polską modelkę, musiała przyznać, że zanurzenie się w solance było niezwykłym doświadczeniem. Gdy woda rozgrzewała jej ciało, Marinette odkryła ze zdziwieniem, że nagle dużo lżej jej się zaczęło oddychać – niemal czuła, jak rześkie powietrze dociera do pęcherzyków płucnych! Robiło jej się coraz bardziej błogo, ale za każdym razem, kiedy już chciała odpłynąć w świat marzeń, zza drzwi odzywała się Alya, która kwaśnym tonem przypominała, że nie wolno spać w wannie.

Po kwadransie pod drzwi łazienki przyszedł Nino, informując dziewczyny, że kąpiel solankowa nie powinna trwać dłużej niż piętnaście minut. Alya poleciła Marinette wychodzić z wody i podniosła się z podłogi

\- Cholera, mój zadek! – zaklęła cicho, na co Nino zaśmiał się i objął ją ciasno.

\- Odczep się od twojego zadka. Bardzo go lubię!

\- Boli od tego siedzenia…

\- Wymasować ci go? – zamruczał jej do ucha.

\- Idźcie do siebie! – krzyknęła Marinette przez drzwi. – Zaraz wychodzę i wolę nie zastać was na obściskiwaniu się!

\- Jesteśmy u siebie! – odkrzyknęli jej przyjaciele zgodnie, po czym zaczęli chichotać jak szaleni.

\- Idźcie do siebie! – zawołał Adrien z drugiego końca korytarza. – Boże, moje oczy! Czy to się da odzobaczyć?

\- Myślałby kto, żeś ty taki niewinny… - mruknął Nino, na co roześmiali się wszyscy.

\- Wychodzę! – ostrzegła Marinette. – Mam nadzieję, że jesteście ubrani?

Na wszelki wypadek jednak zamknęła oczy. Na ten widok pozostała trójka wybuchnęła śmiechem, do którego i ona dołączyła. Cudownie było mieć takich przyjaciół.

\- Odprowadzę cię, zanim znów rzucą się na siebie… - powiedział Adrien, obejmując ją w pasie i kierując w stronę jej pokoju. – Tylko nie otwieraj oczu, bo będą cię bolały jeszcze przez tydzień.

\- Myślałam, że już przywykłeś, skoro mieszkasz z nimi tak długo! – zaśmiała się Marinette, starając się zignorować dźwięki za sobą, które wyraźnie wskazywały na to, że Alya i Nino wrócili do obściskiwania się.

\- Równie dobrze mogłabyś zakładać, że skoro oni mieszkają ze sobą kilka lat, to nie będą się tak rzucać na siebie przy byle okazji… - mruknął Adrien. – I jak? Lepiej ci po kąpieli? – zmienił temat.

\- Była naprawdę wspaniała! I rzeczywiście lepiej mi się oddycha po tych inhalacjach. A już myślałam, że to kolejna bujda.

\- Życie lubi zaskakiwać… - szepnął z uśmiechem, jakby do siebie. – Połóż się. Zaraz przyniosę ci herbaty.

\- Dzięki…

Z przyjemnością zanurzyła się w swojej pościeli. Okryła się i napawała tym rozkosznym ciepłem, które czuła od wewnątrz, zaś kokon z kołdry przyjemnie utrzymywał tę temperaturę. Było jej błogo. Do czasu, kiedy do pokoju wpadła Alya, w biegu dopinając bluzkę. Marinette teatralnie przewróciła oczami.

\- Poważnie? – spytała.

\- No co ja na to poradzę, że z Nino taki gorący towar! – zaśmiała się Alya, poprawiając włosy. – Nie sposób mu się oprzeć.

\- Wariaci jesteście… Jeszcze pożałuję, że z wami mieszkam.

\- Ciekawa jestem, jak zaczniesz śpiewać, kiedy zaczniecie się obściskiwać z Adrienem i będziecie mieć dokładnie wyrypane na to, czy ktoś was widzi.

\- Wcale nie zamierzam obściskiwać się z Adrienem! – zaoponowała Marinette, rumieniąc się okropnie.

\- No to z Czarnym Kotem… - Alya wzruszyła ramionami, a rumieniec na twarzy przyjaciółki tylko się pogłębił. Nie zaprzeczyła jednak… - Przyszłam zapytać, czy zjesz z nami pizzę, czy przynieść ci tutaj.

\- Wolałabym zjeść w łóżku… - przyznała Marinette, której nagle nie chciało się wychodzić spod kołdry. Zbyt błogo jej tu było. – Ale… Jakby wam nie przeszkadzały moje zarazki, to może… Może przyszlibyście do mnie zjeść? Doskwiera mi samotność…

\- Jasne, skarbie! Powiem chłopakom!

Po chwili wróciła z kubkami na herbatę, zaś Nino wparował z dwoma pudełkami pizzy, które ostrożnie postawił na biurku. Na końcu szedł Adrien z dzbankiem swojej magicznej herbaty i dziwnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Nie mógł się przecież przyznać, że niósł ją właściwie po raz drugi. Za pierwszym razem zawrócił po tym, jak usłyszał rozmowę dziewczyn – ze szczególnym akcentem na brak zaprzeczenia ze strony Marinette na insynuacje Alyi.

Rozsiedli się wygodnie. Adrien przysiadł na krześle przy biurku, tuż obok łóżka Marinette. Nino energicznie zapadł się w fotelu w kącie pokoju, natychmiast przygwożdżony przez swoją dziewczynę, która usiadła w poprzek, przerzucając swoje nogi przez oparcie.

\- Czyli ja będę podawać? – spytał blondyn z półuśmiechem.

\- Sam sobie wybrałeś miejsce! – zaśmiał się jego przyjaciel.

\- Chciał być blisko naszej chorej bidulki… - dołączyła Alya ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

\- Al… - Marinette tylko mruknęła ostrzegawczo.

\- Ja jestem bardzo ciekawa, co wyprawialiście wczoraj, skoro zostaliście zupełnie sami…

\- Jestem chora, nie pamiętasz? – przypomniała przyjaciółka z wyrzutem. – Poza tym spałam przez większość dnia. Co tobie znów się roi w głowie, Al?

\- Nic mi się nie roi. Ale nie myśl sobie, że nie widziałam, jak cię Adrien przed chwilą obejmował, kiedy cię odprowadzał do pokoju…

\- Myślałam, że byłaś całkowicie pochłonięta Nino… - wypomniała Marinette, zerkając w przelocie na Adriena, który zaczerwienił się jak nastolatek przyłapany na gorącym uczynku. – Po prostu nie chciał, żebym znów się przewróciła.

\- Tak, oczywiście… - mruknęła Alya z przekąsem.

\- Zajmij się lepiej jedzeniem, zanim ci wystygnie! – zaproponował Nino, któremu zrobiło się żal przyjaciela. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak niekomfortowo można się czuć, będąc na celowniku jego dziewczyny. Męska przyjaźń zobowiązywała.

\- Węszę spisek… - szepnęła Alya groźnie.

\- Spisek o zapachu salami? Czy wege? – podchwycił Nino, całując ją w ucho.

\- Zapłacisz za to!

\- Nie mogę się doczekać…

\- Jesteście pewni, że chce wam się jeść? – wtrąciła Marinette ze śmiechem. – Jeśli zamierzacie się znów obściskiwać, to może idźcie do siebie?

\- Pójdziemy, pójdziemy. – Zaśmiała się Alya. – Tylko musimy najpierw coś zjeść, żeby mieć siły na…

\- Nie chcę tego słuchać! – krzyknęła Marinette, zasłaniając uszy.

\- Oszczędzaj głos, Mari… - skwitowała przyjaciółka. – Bo sobie zaszkodzisz.

\- Jak się czujesz? – podjął temat Adrien, podając Marinette talerz z pizzą. – Myślisz, że dasz radę pójść jutro na zajęcia?

\- Nie jestem pewna. Do wieczora jeszcze daleko… Może jeszcze się zdrzemnę za chwilę. Sen naprawdę działa cuda.

\- Dużo śpisz… - wyrwało mu się, na co ona spojrzała na niego zdumiona. Zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, szybko dodał: – Ale to dobrze. Szybciej się zregenerujesz…

\- Yhm… - mruknęła Marinette.

Czuła się nieco zdezorientowana i wolała skupić się na prostej czynności, jaką było jedzenie. Myśl uparcie odpływała jej w stronę Czarnego Kota i słów, które wczoraj wieczorem wyrwały mu się o tym jej spaniu. Ale ilekroć próbowała jakoś logicznie wyjaśnić ten zbieg okoliczności, zaczynała ją boleć głowa. W rezultacie, zmęczona domysłami, rozgrzana kąpielą i gorącą herbatą oraz przyjemnie najedzona, dziewczyna po chwili zasnęła z talerzem w dłoni. Nie czuła już, jak ktoś delikatnie zabrał jej naczynia w rąk. Nie słyszała też, kiedy przyjaciele bezszelestnie opuścili jej sypialnię, wcześniej posprzątawszy po sobie.

Kiedy Marinette obudziła się kilka godzin później, ze zdumieniem odkryła, że jej pokój wygląda, jakby przyjaciół wcale tu dzisiaj nie było. Zerknęła zdezorientowana na zegarek. Zbliżała się ósma. Zdążyła jeszcze podnieść się do pozycji półleżącej i pomyśleć o Czarnym Kocie, kiedy usłyszała jego głos:

\- Dobry wieczór, Księżniczko. Już ci lepiej?

Oczywiście – siedział na parapecie i uśmiechał się do niej szeroko.


	17. Jej byli

\- Jak minął ci dzień? – spytał Czarny Kot, przesiadając się z parapetu na kąt łóżka Marinette.

\- Wspaniale! – odparła rozpromieniona.

\- Powiedziała osoba chora… - skomentował, a ona się roześmiała.

\- Och, miałam tylko na myśli, że to cudownie mieć takich przyjaciół, jakich mam szczęście mieć. Bardzo dzisiaj wszyscy o mnie zadbali. Nawet zjedliśmy razem pizzę dzisiaj… To znaczy… - zawahała się. – Tak mi się wydaje… Bo już nie jestem pewna… Jakoś mi się jawa ze snem miesza ostatnio…

\- Ale już ci lepiej? – zapytał z niepokojem.

\- Tak. Teraz czuję się już prawie dobrze. Gdyby nie ta chwila dezorientacji na dzień dobry…

\- Chyba na dobry wieczór, Księżniczko…

\- Czepiasz się, Kocie! – zaśmiała się. – Gdyby nie ta chwila dezorientacji _teraz_, miałabym wrażenie, że jestem już zupełnie zdrowa.

\- Czyli jednak idziesz jutro na zajęcia?

Marinette zerknęła na niego niepewnie. Coś w jego tonie spowodowało, że rozdzwoniły się w jej głowie alarmujące dzwonki. Skąd Czarny Kot wiedział, o czym rozmawiali tu przy pizzy? Jego ton i zaakcentowanie tego „jednak" wyraźnie wskazywało na to, że nawiązywał do tamtej rozmowy. Szybko otrząsnęła się z tej myśli. Nie powinna się doszukiwać bezsensownych powiązań, bo to do niczego nie prowadziło.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem… Czuję się trochę zagubiona… Zresztą, jutro mam tylko dwa wykłady, więc może sobie odpuszczę? Vér zrobi notatki i mi przekaże, co było.

\- Ta twoja przyjaciółka z roku?

\- Tak. A ja się jeszcze trochę podkuruję.

Przez chwilę przyglądała mu się w milczeniu, aż poczuł się nieswojo. Tymczasem ona zbierała się w sobie, by zrobić ten krok, na który zdecydowała się już w zeszłym tygodniu – zanim się tak idiotycznie przeziębiła.

\- To już czas, Kocie – powiedziała nagle z determinacją.

\- N-na co? – spytał z nagłym niepokojem.

\- Opowiem ci o Luce.

\- Chcesz poczuć się gorzej? – skrzywił się, próbując opanować chęć wyskoczenia przez okno. Dlaczego ona właśnie rujnowała ten miły wieczór?

\- Chcę poczuć się _lepiej_. I myślę, że jak już opowiem tę historię, będę mogła ruszyć dalej z moim życiem, wiesz?

„Ach, chyba że tak!" ucieszył się natychmiast. Wystarczyło w takim razie zacisnąć zęby i przeczekać tę opowieść, a potem… A potem się zobaczy…

\- To… - zawahała się. – To co chcesz wiedzieć?

\- Nic – wyrwało mu się. – To znaczy… Powiedz mi tyle, ile uważasz, że przyniesie ci ulgę. Dzisiaj jestem tu od słuchania.

\- W porządku. Hmmm… Jeszcze jedno, Kocie…

\- Tak?

\- Proszę cię, żeby to, co ci teraz powiem, nie wyszło poza ściany tego pokoju, dobrze?

\- Jasne, Księżniczko. Co dzieje się w Vegas, zostaje w Vegas – przyrzekł, przykładając dłoń do serca i podnosząc dwa palce drugiej ręki. Marinette roześmiała się na ten widok, a on w odpowiedzi puścił do niej oko. – To miejmy to za sobą…

\- Pozwolisz, że nie będę wdawała się w szczegóły?

\- Będę bardziej niż wdzięczny, jeśli właśnie tak zrobisz!

\- W porządku. Od czego by tu zacząć…

\- Byle nie od początku – mruknął Czarny Kot, który za wszelką cenę chciał uniknąć romantycznych szczegółów o tym, jak Luka zdobywał serce jego dziewczyny. To znaczy, dziewczyny jego marzeń… Bo Marinette nie była przecież jego dziewczyną… - Po prostu powiedz, co cię boli…

\- Serce mnie boli, Kocie. Na samą myśl o tym, jak złych wyborów dokonałam w życiu. Jak zepsułam pewne relacje, skupiając się na związku z facetem, który ostatecznie okazał się mnie niewart. Już ci mówiłam kilka dni temu, że to właśnie przez Lukę odwróciłam się od moich przyjaciół. Teraz… Teraz byłabym zupełnie sama, gdyby nie Alya, Nino i Adrien. No i ty, Kocie…

\- Dlaczego mówisz, że odwróciłaś się od przyjaciół?

\- Nie oceniaj mnie źle, Kocie. Byliśmy zakochani. Chcieliśmy spędzać razem każdą chwilę – zanurzyła się we wspomnieniach, nie zauważając zupełnie reakcji swojego rozmówcy, który wyglądał, jakby znów miał ochotę wyskoczyć przez okno. – No i brakowało czasu na przesiadywanie z przyjaciółmi. Zresztą, Alya i Nino zaczęli znikać tylko we dwoje, potem wykruszyła się Mylène z Ivanem. Adrien odciął się od nas, jak tylko zaczął na poważnie chodzić z Kagami. Najdłużej trzymałam się z Juleką, bo w końcu jakby nie było – jest siostrą Luki. Ale i ona w końcu wybrała towarzystwo Rose. I tak to się rozlazło. A teraz… Teraz mam wrażenie, że trzeba będzie bardzo dużo wysiłku włożyć, żeby odnaleźć tych ludzi. Boję się, że nie będziemy nawet mieli o czym rozmawiać. Wszyscy dorośliśmy. Każdy ma jakieś tam swoje życie…

\- To tylko wymówki… - parsknął Czarny Kot. – Powiedz, czego naprawdę się boisz, Księżniczko.

Marinette spojrzała na niego z namysłem. A po chwili ledwie słyszalnie szepnęła:

\- Że będą obwiniać mnie za rozpad naszej paczki… Że to moja wina, że to ja się zachłysnęłam związkiem z chłopakiem i zapomniałam o przyjaciołach.

\- Przecież to nieprawda! Każdy odszedł na własne życzenie. Ale to ty możesz zrobić pierwszy krok, żeby ich na nowo zjednoczyć w grupę.

\- Naprawdę tak uważasz?

\- Czy to nie oni nazywali cię ich Szkolną Biedronką?

\- Adrien mnie tak nazwał… - szepnęła, uśmiechając się do odległego wspomnienia sprzed lat.

\- Serio? – udał niedowierzanie, choć przecież dokładnie pamiętał tamten dzień. Ostatnio dość często nawet go wspominał.

\- Co cię tak dziwi?

\- A nie, nic… Ciekawe, że tak to pamiętasz…

\- To była dość ważna dla mnie chwila, więc ją zapamiętałam.

\- Bo poczułaś się superbohaterką?

\- Bo Adrien mnie dostrzegł. Wiesz, jako kogoś super – wyznała, po czym dodała pod nosem: - Na swój sposób.

\- Wow… Brzmisz, jakbyś była w nim zakochana.

\- Bo byłam – przyznała tak po prostu Marinette.

\- C-Co? – wyrwało się Czarnemu Kotu, który nie potrafił opanować nagłego szoku po tym wyzwaniu.

\- To dawne dzieje… Teraz bym prędzej umarła niż mu się do tego przyznała!

\- Ale… Ale jak?

\- Co: jak? – zaśmiała się Marinette. – Cały czas marudzisz mi tu o tym, że podrywam programistę zza ściany albo że on jest we mnie zakochany! A teraz zachowujesz się tak, jakbym objawiła ci największą tajemnicę świata, która się w głowie nie mieści!

\- Bo… Bo się nie mieści… Nie miałem pojęcia…

\- W sumie… Jakby się nad tym zastanowić, to rzeczywiście trochę było to dziwne uczucie. Bo nie miało nic wspólnego, n-no przynajmniej na początku, z tym, że on był sławnym modelem.

\- Na-Naprawdę?

\- Naprawdę, Kocie. Wyobrażasz to sobie? W sumie mógłbyś bez trudu sobie to wyobrazić, bo jako superbohater masz pewnie wielbicielek na pęczki, prawda? Pomyśl sobie, że ktoś kochałby cię dla ciebie samego, a nie dla twojej sławy.

\- Mhm… - Czarny Kot nie potrafił znaleźć żadnych słów. Właściwie to miał ochotę uciec, znaleźć Bunnix i błagać ją, żeby cofnęła go w czasie. Ależ z niego był skończony baran!

\- Aż dziwne, że Adrien się nie zorientował – kontynuowała nieświadoma niczego Marinette. – Wiedzieli praktycznie wszyscy, nawet jego dziewczyna, Kagami…

\- Nie mówisz poważnie… - szepnął zszokowany.

\- A co? Myślisz, że wiedział? – zdziwiła się.

\- Nie, nie miał pojęcia. To pewne.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Bo inaczej byłby z tobą. Kto by nie chciał z tobą być?

\- Ty. Adrien. Luka… Mam wymieniać dalej?

\- Czekaj, czekaj… Jak to: Luka? Przecież chodziliście ze sobą. I to całkiem długo.

\- To było dawno. Teraz jestem dla niego za mało rozrywkowa. Zresztą… Zawsze uważał, że wybrałam go tylko dlatego, że Adrien zaczął chodzić z Kagami. Na początku wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało, ale z czasem… Ech… Wypominał mi to za każdym razem, kiedy się kłóciliśmy. Nawet, jak nam poszło o jakiś drobiazg, to zawsze ta kwestia wypływała w czasie awantury. Prędzej czy później. W końcu miałam dość tych kłótni. I tego wypominania mi. I tego braku zaufania. Bo on mógł się do woli umawiać z fankami, a ja miałam awanturę nawet o głupią kawę z przyjaciółmi.

\- O kawę?

\- Kiedyś umówiłam się z Nathanielem. Okazało się, że właśnie podpisał kontrakt z wydawcą na serię komiksów i jakoś przypadkiem na siebie wpadliśmy. No i poszliśmy na kawę. Luka wpadł w szał. Ale kiedy ja mu wypomniałam, że tydzień wcześniej był na jakimś party w hotelu Grand Paris, beze mnie, dodam, to usłyszałam, że się czepiam. Żeby było mało, ktoś „życzliwy" wysłał mi potem fotki, jak obściskiwał się z Chloe Bourgeois… To była nasza ostatnia kłótnia… - tu głos Marinette załamał się, spuściła głowę i splotła dłonie.

Czarny Kot nie wiedział, co robić. Z jednej strony chciał natychmiast ją objąć i pocieszyć, ale z drugiej miał ochotę zerwać się stąd, znaleźć Lukę i przetrącić mu kręgosłup.

Ostatecznie, pozostał bez ruchu i wpatrywał się w Marinette bez słowa.


	18. Pierwszy stopień do piekła

Cisza przedłużała się i Czarny Kot zaczynał czuć się coraz bardziej niekomfortowo. Z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej oczywiste było dla niego, że należało posłuchać instynktu i pocieszyć Marinette. Jednocześnie był świadomy, że moment odpowiedni na to pocieszenie minął już bezpowrotnie i nie pozostawało mu nic innego, jak trwać w tej niezręcznej sytuacji, póki dziewczyna nie wykona jakiegoś ruchu.

\- No i to by było na tyle… - szepnęła w końcu, podnosząc wzrok.

Serce ścisnęło się Czarnemu Kotu na widok łez, które błyszczały w jej oczach. Porzucił wreszcie skrupuły i przysunąwszy się do niej, wziął ją za rękę.

\- Ale on nie był taki kiedyś, prawda? – spytał, patrząc na nią ciepło. – Kiedyś dałby się dla ciebie pokroić.

\- I pewnie nadal by się dał pokroić. Przez większość czasu był czuły, uroczy i rycerski. I zawsze umiał zagrać mi taką piosenkę, jaka akurat grała w moim sercu.

Słysząc to, Czarny Kot zdecydowanie odczuł chęć wyskoczenia przez okno. Najlepiej od razu rzucić się z mostu do Sekwany.

\- Ale potem zachłysnął się popularnością – kontynuowała Marinette, nie pozwalając mu zwolnić uścisku. – Wiesz… Fanki otaczały go z każdej strony. Ile on staników po koncertach przynosił do domu, to nie masz pojęcia.

\- Dlaczego ich nie wyrzucał? – zdziwił się Czarny Kot.

\- Ha! – podchwyciła Marinette i zastanowiła się chwilę nad tym, co powiedział. – Nie mam pojęcia, szczerze mówiąc. Teraz sobie myślę, że powinno mnie to wcześniej zaalarmować. W którymś momencie przestał być moim Luką, a zaczął być sławnym rockmanem. Może uzależnił się trochę od tej adrenaliny i popularności. Nie wiem…

\- Popularność nie uzależnia, Księżniczko – wtrącił Czarny Kot. Coś o tym wiedział. I jako superbohater, i jako Adrien. – Nawet jeśli jesteś jakimś celebrytą, to od ciebie zależy, jak będziesz kształtować swój wizerunek i co będziesz robić z tą swoją sławą. Mnie fanki raczej uprzykrzały życie. Nie cieszyło mnie to całe powodzenie. Nie było szczere.

\- Jakby mnie ktoś kilka lat temu zapytał, który z was dwóch bardziej będzie się cieszył z tłumu wielbicielek, to jednak obstawiałabym ciebie, Kocie. Nie Lukę.

\- No… Ale… Kochałaś go, prawda? – wykrztusił z trudem.

\- Oczywiście, że tak! – zapewniła, a on mimowolnie się skrzywił. – Co prawda, nie tak jak Adriena, ale tak, kochałam Lukę.

\- Jak to: nie tak jak Adriena? – podchwycił. – Słabiej?

\- Po prostu _inaczej_. Nie umiem ci tego wytłumaczyć. Bardzo mocno, ale inaczej. Wiesz… To nie było jak uderzenie pioruna w deszczowy dzień, ale stopniowo rosnące uczucie. Nieoczywiste. Luka zawsze przy mnie był. Zawsze mogłam liczyć na to, że mnie pocieszy. Był ciepły, miły, pełen wsparcia. Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się. A kiedy… Kiedy wyznał mi swoje uczucia… Odkryłam, że ta sympatia w moim sercu to jest właśnie to… - Marinette zanurzyła się we wspomnienia, zaś jej rozmówca starał się opanować nagłe mdłości. To było nie do zniesienia!

\- Myślisz… Eee… - odchrząknął. – Myślisz, że mogłabyś go znów… Eee… Pokochać?

\- Kogo? Lukę? – zdziwiła się.

\- Adriena… - uściślił.

Marinette zaczerwieniła się gwałtownie. Nie umiała odpowiedzieć na to pytanie jednoznacznie. Chyba nie umiałaby wyrzec się całkowicie takiej możliwości. Zbyt mocne było to jej młodzieńcze uczucie, żeby gdzieś na dnie duszy nie tliła się jakaś nadzieja na to, że być może kiedyś… Ale z drugiej strony, Adrien najwyraźniej znalazł już kobietę swojego życia. Nie mówi się o byle dziewczynie w taki sposób, w jaki on ją wczoraj opisywał! A poza tym, to na widok Czarnego Kota mocniej biło jej serce. Choć oczywiście za wcześnie było na zastosowanie metody podsuwanej przez Alyę, czyli działania „klin klinem".

\- Dlaczego chcesz wiedzieć, Kocie? – spytała ostrożnie.

\- Z czystej ciekawości… - mruknął, niepewny tego, o czym myślała przez tę chwilę. Czy rozważała scenariusz zakochania się w Adrienie? Czy raczej całkowicie go właśnie skreśliła? I czy to oznaczało, że wiele lat temu, kiedy odwiedził ją po raz pierwszy na jej balkonie, to miała na myśli właśnie jego, Adriena? Czy to właśnie on, Adrien, złamał jej serce? Które potem połatał Luka? No właśnie… Luka… Wyszło na to, że on sam, durny Adrien Agreste, wepchnął Marinette w objęcia Luki! Marinette, która mogła być jego dziewczyną już lata temu! Och, skończony idiota z niego!

\- Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła. Już ci to kiedyś mówiłam, Kocie…

\- I chyba muszę ci przyznać rację… - szepnął, odkrywając poniewczasie, że zdobyta przed chwilą wiedza zamieniła jego już beznadziejne życie w jeszcze bardziej koszmarne. Jak miał teraz żyć ze świadomością, że od lat mógł być w szczęśliwym związku z tą cudowną dziewczyną?

\- To i tak bez znaczenia, Kocie. Już ci mówiłam, że Adrien jest w kimś zakochany. I to tak naprawdę.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Spytałam go o tę jego dziewczynę. Opowiedział mi o niej. Żebyś ty widział, jak on wtedy wyglądał. Mówił o niej w samych superlatywach. Z taką pasją. Gołym okiem widać, że bardzo ją kocha. Chciałabym, żeby i o mnie ktoś kiedyś tak mówił… - wyznała z ledwie słyszalną nutą smutku w głosie.

Czarny Kot miał ochotę pogryźć sobie ręce. Tak bardzo chciał jej powiedzieć, że to _było_ _o niej_! Że on mówił o niej! Nie powinna się smucić. Powinna wiedzieć! Czy jego męki kiedyś się skończą?!

\- Jestem pewien, że tak jest. Albo będzie… - szepnął z trudem.

\- Oczywiście, Kocie. Z pewnością… - mruknęła z przekąsem.

I to była ostatnia kropla, która przepełniła czarę goryczy. Czarny Kot poczuł nagle, że nie zniesie ani chwili dłużej tych mąk. Zbyt wiele spadło na niego w ciągu tej ostatniej godziny – Marinette zabijała go stopniowo opowieścią o Luce, potem wyznaniem o uczuciu sprzed lat, a teraz jeszcze to… nie był w stanie tego udźwignąć.

\- Wybacz, Księżniczko… - Zerwał się na równe nogi. – Ale muszę… Muszę lecieć…

Nie oglądał się za siebie, ale był przekonany, że na jej twarzy malowało się zdumienie i niepokój. Uciekł z jej pokoju, a kiedy już wylądował bezpiecznie w swoim, rzucił się z rozpaczą na łóżko, nie odzywając się nawet słowem do Plagga. Miał za swoje!

x x x

Obudził ją potworny kaszel. Tak się kończy gadanie godzinami o byłych chłopakach. Już było dobrze z jej gardłem i proszę! Na półprzytomnie podniosła się do pozycji półsiedzącej i wtedy tuż przed nią pojawił się czarny kubek z Kotem z Cheshire.

\- Napij się, Księżniczko…

\- Dzięki, Kocie… - mruknęła i spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością. Tyle, że Czarny Kot nie miał maski. Czarny Kot był… - Adrien?

\- Cii… To tylko sen… - uśmiechnął się do niej i mrugnął.

\- Dziwny bardzo… - szepnęła, oddając mu kubek.

\- Dlaczego? – zapytał cicho.

\- Zbyt nierealny… I zbyt cudowny… - wymruczała, zapadając ponownie w sen.

Adrien przyglądał jej się jeszcze przez chwilę, obejmując dłońmi czarny kubek, który mu oddała przed momentem. Nie potrafił przestać się uśmiechać.


	19. Wiarygodne zaprzeczenie

Marinette obudziła się rano lekko zdezorientowana. Miała niejasne wrażenie, że przyśnił jej się Czarny Kot, który był Adrienem. I ten sen wzbudził w niej dziwne uczucie, jakby żalu, że… był tylko snem. Przeciągnęła się i rozejrzała się wokół z uwagą. Pokój wyglądał zupełnie zwyczajnie, a kubek z Kotem z Cheshire stał na stoliku nocnym jakby nigdy nic.

W mieszkaniu panowała cisza absolutna, co mogło oznaczać, że wszyscy wybiegli na zajęcia. Marinette ostrożnie wstała z łóżka i owinęła się szalem. Cicho przeszła do łazienki, rzucając okiem przy okazji w stronę drzwi do pozostałych pokoi. Przez chwilę czuła pokusę zajrzenia do pokoju Adriena, ale szybko przywołała się do porządku – nie będzie myszkować po jego sypialni pod jego nieobecność. Nie, żeby miała ochotę myszkować w niej, kiedy on tam jest. O Boże! O czym ona w ogóle myślała!

Zaczerwieniła się ze wstydu, przyłapując samą siebie na tych dziwnych myślach. Tak się kończą wieczne docinki Alyi, głupie sny i bezsensowne wspominki dawnych czasów. Ale Marinette dojrzała już na tyle, by nie ulegać pokusie ponownego zauroczenia Adrienem, który – jak było jej wiadomo od soboty – był zakochany w innej. Otrząsnęła się z niemądrych myśli i kiedy już upewniła się, że jest sama w mieszkaniu, szepnęła w stronę swojego pokoju:

\- Tikki? Chyba możesz wyjść, bo wszyscy sobie poszli…

Po chwili czerwone kwami przyleciało do swojej właścicielki.

\- Masz tutaj dużo mniej swobody, co? – spytała Marinette, przytulając Tikki do policzka.

\- Twoi przyjaciele lubią z tobą przebywać, to fakt. Ale daję sobie świetnie radę.

\- Naprawdę, nie jestem w stanie przewidzieć, kiedy wpadnie do pokoju Alya. Albo kiedy wskoczy mi przez okno Czarny Kot… Z rodzicami było łatwiej.

\- Spokojnie, Marinette… Jestem szybka i potrafię się schować w mgnieniu oka.

\- Brakuje mi rozmów z tobą… - szepnęła dziewczyna. – Cały czas mam wrażenie, że te ściany są tak cienkie, że ktoś by nas usłyszał… Mam wrażenie, że w ogóle rzadziej rozmawiamy…

\- Bo już jesteś starsza. Jesteś już dorosłą kobietą, Marinette. Nie potrzebujesz mnie tak bardzo jak kiedyś.

\- Nieprawda!

\- Ależ nie mam o to żalu! Bardzo mnie cieszy, że potrafisz już sama o sobie decydować. Nie jesteś już zagubioną, nieszczęśliwie zakochaną nastolatką. Wreszcie kochasz z wzajemnością.

\- Ko-Kocham? Że co? Cóż też ci do głowy przyszło?! – zaśmiała się nerwowo Marinette, czerwieniąc się jak za dawnych czasów. Tikki tylko zachichotała.

\- Och, no chyba mi nie powiesz, że te wszystkie zabiegi Adriena wokół ciebie i te odwiedziny Czarnego Kota nic nie znaczą!

\- Ale, skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że ja ich kocham? Jak mogłabym kochać ich obu, Tikki? Przecież to niedorzeczne!

\- Nie zaprzeczyłaś wczoraj, kiedy Czarny Kot zapytał, czy mogłabyś pokochać znów Adriena – przypomniało kwami znaczącym tonem i Marinette poczuła rumieniec na twarzy.

\- Zaprzeczyłam zaraz potem, mówiąc Kotu, że Adrien jest zakochany w kimś innym.

\- To nie była odpowiedź na jego pytanie. Tylko zwróciłaś uwagę na to, że Adrien jest zajęty.

\- Co ty mi próbujesz wmówić, Tikki? – zdenerwowała się Marinette. – Nie będę stawała Adrienowi na drodze do szczęścia. Nie, jeśli kogoś tak bardzo kocha! To nie było to samo, jak przy Kagami. Jemu świeciły się oczy, kiedy opisywał swoją obecną dziewczynę!

\- A ten opis nie brzmiał ci nieco znajomo? – spytała Tikki, uśmiechając się tak, jakby właśnie zobaczyła nową dostawę makaroników.

Marinette zastygła w pół słowa i zapatrzyła się w swoje kwami. Gdzieś te dzwonki dzwoniły jej w głowie, ale uparcie zaprzeczała podszeptom podświadomości.

\- No, ale przecież on codziennie wychodzi do tej swojej dziewczyny! Nie przychodzi do _mnie_! – zaczęła tłumaczyć, po czym nagle poczuła, jak serce przestaje jej bić.

Adrien wychodził codziennie _do swojej dziewczyny_. Codziennie tuż przed ósmą. Wracał zaś do mieszkania krótko po tym, jak ona kończyła spotkania grupy wsparcia z Czarnym Kotem. Podczas jej choroby _obaj_ się nią opiekowali z podobną troską. Pierwszej nocy, kiedy miała gorączkę, Czarny Kot był u niej bez maski, bo wyraźnie czuła dłoń bez skórzanej rękawicy. Tylko on ją nazywał „Księżniczką". To nie mógł być nikt inny. Następnego dnia rano dowiedziała się od Alyi, że w nocy był przy niej Adrien, bo miała wysoką gorączkę. A skoro słyszał w nocy jej kaszel, jakim cudem nie słyszał śmiechu Czarnego Kota przez tę samą ścianę?

No i jeszcze ten dzisiejszy incydent. Adrien nazwał ją dzisiaj w nocy „Księżniczką", kiedy podawał jej herbatę. A kiedy go rozpoznała, uspokoił ją słowami, że to tylko sen. Ale co, jeśli… Jeśli to nie był sen? Co, jeśli skorzystał z wymówki, którą ona sama mu podsunęła wieczorem, mówiąc, że jej się ostatnio jawa mieszała ze snem?

\- Muszę usiąść… - szepnęła, przysiadając na wysokim stołku w kuchni.

Tikki poleciała szybko do sypialni dziewczyny, skąd wróciła, niosąc szkicownik i przybory do pisania. Położyła to wszystko na blacie i spojrzała wyczekująco na swoją właścicielkę.

\- Może chcesz sobie to wynotować? Zanim przegrzejesz obwody? – poradziła.

\- Czy ty coś wiesz? – spytała podejrzliwie Marinette, po czym sama sobie odpowiedziała: – Oczywiście, że wiesz! Kręciłaś przecież z Plaggiem przy różnych okazjach. Znacie się jak łyse konie, więc na pewno wiesz, kto jest Czarnym Kotem. I teraz chcesz mnie zmusić do tego, żebym się domyśliła! – rzuciła oskarżycielskim tonem i dodała pod nosem: - Jakbym już się nie domyśliła…

\- Chciałam tylko pomóc…

\- Dlaczego _teraz_?

\- Dawno temu Mistrz Fu powiedział ci, że na wszystko przychodzi pora. Porównał to do gotowania makaronu, pamiętasz? – powiedziała Tikki, a gdy jej właścicielka kiwnęła głową na znak, że kojarzy tę rozmowę, dodała: - Myślę, że nadeszła odpowiednia chwila.

\- To niemożliwe… - mruknęła dziewczyna z niedowierzaniem i spuściła głowę.

\- Ale… Dlaczego jesteś taka zmartwiona?

\- Nie chcę oddawać mojego miraculum…

\- Dlaczego miałabyś je oddawać? – zdziwiła się Tikki.

\- Przecież sama kiedyś mówiłaś, że jeśli poznam tożsamość Czarnego Kota, to będę musiała oddać miraculum.

\- Och, Marinette… - westchnęło kwami. – Jeszcze w to wierzysz?

\- Że… że co? – dziewczyna poderwała głowę i zapatrzyła się w Tikki.

\- Mistrz Fu wymyślił tę zasadę, żebyście nie odkryli waszych tożsamości za wcześnie. Żebyście z Czarnym Kotem zajęli się misją, a nie romansowaniem. Tyle razy wam się zdarzyło, że byliście zbyt rozkojarzeni sobą nawzajem, że Władca Ciem prawie zwyciężał. Wyobrażasz sobie, co by się działo, gdybyście znali swoje tożsamości? A poza tym… Chodziło o to, żebyście w przekonywujący sposób zaprzeczali jakimkolwiek pogłoskom o swoich tożsamościach.

\- Nie rozumiem…

\- Byliście dzieciakami. Nie umieliście kłamać.

\- A jako dorośli to niby umiemy?

\- Chodziło o to, żebyście byli przekonywujący, gdyby ktoś was zapytał wprost. To się nazywa wiarygodne zaprzeczenie.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że przez te wszystkie lata odrzucałam zaloty Adriena, w którym byłam nieprzytomnie zakochana? – spytała z niedowierzaniem Marinette. – To przecież jakiś koszmar… Jak ja mam teraz żyć ze świadomością, że mogłam być szczęśliwa już lata temu? Z Adrienem!

\- Z Luką też byłaś szczęśliwa przecież… - przypomniała Tikki.

\- Oczywiście, że tak! Ale złamał mi serce, Tik… A to bardzo boli. Mogłam tego uniknąć…

\- Nic się nie dzieje bez przyczyny, Marinette. Dzięki Luce dojrzałaś. Kto wie, czy byłabyś dzisiaj tą samą osobą, którą jesteś, gdyby nie on? Czy Adrien dostrzegłby twoje zalety, gdyby nie przeszedł swojej ścieżki? Tego nie wiemy. Ale z pewnością nie jesteście parą nastolatków, które zakochały się z obrazkach swoich idoli.

\- Nie kochałam się w obrazku Adriena! Widziałam przecież, że był szlachetny, uprzejmy dla wszystkich, pomocny!

\- A jednak nie akceptowałaś go, kiedy pokazywał swoje drugie oblicze. To, którego nie temperował ojciec ani jego asystentka. Doceniłaś Czarnego Kota dopiero jako dorosła kobieta.

\- Zmienił się.

\- Podobnie jak i ty. Oboje dorośliście. A teraz woda na makaron się już gotuje i nadszedł czas przyrządzić ucztę.

\- Dzięki, Tikki – westchnęła Marinette.

\- Nie powiedziałam, że to gotowanie to będzie bułka z masłem. Musisz jeszcze przemyśleć, co dalej. Pamiętaj, że będziesz musiała wybrać jednego z nich. Czarny Kot nie wie, że ty wiesz…

\- Przecież mogę mu teraz powiedzieć! Że jestem Biedronką. I że wiem, kim on jest.

\- Nie zakładaj z góry, że zareaguje tak, jak sobie to wyobrażasz. Jako Biedronka złamałaś mu serce, pamiętaj… I wciąż nie wiesz, co zrobiła z nim Kagami.

\- Wiedziałam, że wciąż cię potrzebuję Tikki. Jesteś moim głosem rozsądku!

\- Myślę, że już dorosłaś na tyle, że możesz polegać na własnym poczuciu rozsądku… - uśmiechnęło się kwami. – Ale dziękuję. A teraz proponuję zastanowić się, co dalej z twoim makaronem…

Marinette spojrzała na Tikki z namysłem. Bez słowa sięgnęła po szkicownik. Zawsze lepiej jej się myślało z ołówkiem w ręce. Jednak dwie godziny później nadal nie wiedziała, co i jak ma powiedzieć Czarnemu Kotu, a jedyne, co udało jej się wypracować, to jego wierny portret w jej notesie…


	20. Trzecie podejście

Nie była na to gotowa. Nie mogła spotkać się dzisiaj z Czarnym Kotem. Przez pół dnia obmyślała wymówkę, dzięki której przemyciłaby mu informację, żeby nie przychodził. Bez niepotrzebnego odkrywania jego tajemnicy. Wreszcie wpadła na genialny w swojej prostocie plan – zaprosiła popołudniu Véronique. Kiedy więc jej współlokatorzy zaczęli wracać do mieszkania po swoich zajęciach, mogli zobaczyć ją z koleżanką z roku – siedzące w salonie i obstawione notatkami z poniedziałkowych wykładów.

Na widok Adriena Marinette teatralnie odegrała scenkę przenoszenia się z nauką z salonu do jej sypialni, mając nadzieję, że właściwie zinterpretuje poszlakę i nie pojawi się dzisiaj w jej oknie. Starała się ze wszystkich sił nie dać po sobie poznać, że jego zaskoczona mina wywołała w niej jakiekolwiek uczucia, choć tak naprawdę buzował w niej wulkan emocji. Niestety, wzajemnie się wykluczających.

Dla całkowitej pewności, że dzisiejsze spotkanie grupy wsparcia się nie odbędzie, przetrzymała Véronique do późnego wieczora, zaciskając zęby przy jej insynuacjach dotyczących przystojnego współlokatora.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że mieszkasz z samym _Adrienem Agreste'em_! – szepnęła dziko, jak tylko zamknęły się za nimi drzwi do pokoju Marinette.

\- Nie tylko z nim. Jest jeszcze Alya i Nino.

\- No, ale… _Adrien_?! To ja się już nie dziwię, że nie chciałaś się przenieść do mnie do akademika! Sama bym się stąd _w życiu_ nie wyniosła!

\- Vér, proszę cię… Możesz się uspokoić?

\- Sorka… Powiedz mi tylko, czy on się z kimś spotyka?

„_Tak!_"

„_Nie!_"

„_Tak!_"

\- Owszem! – ucięła Marinette, która właśnie zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy jednak nie lepiej było skonfrontować się z Czarnym Kotem, zamiast wysłuchiwać tych zachwytów koleżanki.

\- Sorka… - powtórzyła Véronique. – Widzę, że wchodzę ci na terytorium. Już mnie nie ma!

„_To nie tak! To nie ja… To nie ze mną. To znaczy… Ze mną… To znaczy… Cholera…_"

\- W porządku… Przecież nic się nie stało… - mruknęła Marinette, zamiast wykrzyczeć te chaotyczne myśli.

Véronique zerknęła niepewnie na przyjaciółkę, której zmieszanie było dość oczywiste. Skojarzyła fakty z zeszłego tygodnia i właściwie wiedziała już wszystko. Podniosła się z krzesła.

\- Będę lecieć.

\- Nie idź jeszcze… - wyrwało się Marinette. Musiała ją jeszcze chwilę przetrzymać! – Miałam ci przekazać piątkowe notatki!

\- To mi je pożycz do domu. Zrobiło się po ósmej i wypadałoby mi jakoś jeszcze dotrzeć do siebie – wytłumaczyła się Véronique.

\- Ale, Vér…

\- Spoko, Mari. Tylko nie zwlekaj zbyt długo – powiedziała nagle trochę bez sensu, choć obie wiedziały, że dotyczyło to poprzedniego tematu. – Wydaje mi się, że się wahasz, a chyba nie ma sensu się szarpać.

\- D-Dlaczego t-tak sądzisz? – spytała Marinette z przestrachem. Naprawdę jej uczucia były tak oczywiste?

\- Jakby _na mnie_ jakiś facet _tak_ patrzył, to już bym wybierała suknię ślubną! – zaśmiała się Véronique, a widząc zdetonowaną minę przyjaciółki, zaczęła śmiać się jeszcze głośniej.

Wyszła z pokoju, wciąż się zaśmiewając. Marinette zaś podążyła za nią lekko zakłopotana. Na ten widok Alya i Nino wymienili zdumione spojrzenia, co nie umknęło uwadze ich współlokatorki. Podobnie jak nieobecność w salonie czwartego lokatora, Adriena. Najwyraźniej złapał aluzję i wycofał się do swojego pokoju. Zamiast oczekiwanej ulgi, poczuła dodatkowy ciężar na barkach.

\- No, to trzymaj się, Mari! – pożegnała się Véronique. – Widzimy się jutro na zajęciach! I pamiętaj, o czym ci mówiłam! – Pogroziła żartobliwie palcem na koniec, po czym wyszła.

Marinette z ulgą oparła o drzwi. Alya rzuciwszy znaczące spojrzenie swojemu chłopakowi, wstała i podeszła do przyjaciółki.

\- Co to było? – spytała na wpół z ciekawością, na wpół z niepokojem.

\- Och… - Marinette machnęła ręką zrezygnowana. – To była Véronique Lumière, moja koleżanka z roku. Znacie ją ze słyszenia przecież.

\- No, ale to na końcu… O co jej chodziło?

\- Boże… To takie krępujące… - przyjaciółka ukryła płonącą twarz w dłoniach. – Później ci powiem. Teraz koniecznie muszę… Muszę… - zacięła się, bo na końcu języka miała „_Muszę ukryć się przed Czarnym Kotem!_"

\- Co się dzieje, Mari? – spytała z niepokojem Alya.

\- Wszystko w porządku… - Marinette opanowała się wreszcie i dodała szybko: - Jeszcze się nie ogarnęłam po tym przeziębieniu…

\- Jakoś ci pomóc?

\- Może… Może znów wezmę tę twoją magiczną kąpiel? – zastanowiła się głośno Marinette. Tak! Kąpiel była doskonałą wymówką, żeby nie siedzieć u siebie w pokoju!

\- Czy znów mam siedzieć pod drzwiami i cię pilnować?

\- Nie, błagam. Jeszcze się zaczniecie znów obściskiwać!

\- I tak się będziemy obściskiwać… - Alya wyszczerzyła się w wieloznacznym uśmiechu.

\- A możecie to robić u siebie w pokoju? Nie wiem, czy moje oczy to zniosą…

\- Tym bardziej, że nie masz dzisiaj przy sobie rycerza, który cię odeskortuje do sypialni…

\- Cśśś… - Marinette spojrzała na przyjaciółkę przerażona. Nie była jeszcze gotowa na to, żeby spojrzeć Adrienowi w twarz!

\- W porządku… Już milczę jak grób. – Alya puściła oko i rzuciła w stronę Nino: - Chodź, skarbie! Nie będziemy kłuć w oczy tego niewiniątka!

Marinette przewróciła oczami, ale w sumie była zadowolona z takiego obrotu spraw. Udało jej się uniknąć spotkania z Czarnym Kotem i wymknąć przesłuchaniu dociekliwej przyjaciółki. I choć wciąż męczyły ją świeżo obudzone wyrzuty sumienia, z ulgą zamknęła się w łazience i zanurzyła w kąpieli leczniczej. Wdychając solankowe powietrze, zastanawiała się, jaki powinien być jej następny ruch. Emocje kłębiące się w jej sercu nie przybrały jeszcze jednoznacznej barwy – nadal nadzieje na szczęśliwą przyszłość walczyły z frustracją wynikającą z zachowania Czarnego Kota. Jeśli zjawiłby się u niej dzisiaj, nasłuchałby się zdrowo o tym, że nie należy wypytywać swojej potencjalnej dziewczyny o uczucia do swojego drugiego „ja"! Może lepiej dla niego, żeby się nie pokazywał jej na oczy w najbliższym czasie…

Kiedy jednak po półgodzinie wróciła do swojego pokoju rozgrzana leczniczą solanką, całe jej oburzenie wyparowało w jednej chwili. Na jej łóżku leżała biała koperta – niechybny znak, że Czarny Kot _jednak_ ją odwiedził…


	21. List

Tego nie przewidziała. To wszystko było… po prostu bez sensu! Marinette od godziny siedziała z listem w ręce, wpatrzona w ścianę, wciąż próbując ogarnąć to, co właśnie przeczytała. Jak on mógł wziąć na siebie całą winę?!

Kiedy zobaczyła kopertę na swojej poduszce, przez jej głowę przeleciało chyba z milion myśli, co mogło być w środku. Ale żadna nie przygotowała jej na to, co chwilę później znalazła w liście od Czarnego Kota. W życiu by jej nie przyszło do głowy, że on poczuje się odpowiedzialny za jej uniki. I że pozwoli jej zdecydować, kiedy będzie gotowa się z nim spotkać.

Najbardziej gryzła ją myśl o tym, że on mógł się zorientować, że Marinette odkryła jego tożsamość. Może ten list był czymś w rodzaju takiego testu? Wystarczy przecież, że jako Adrien zauważy, że unika też i jego. I już będzie wiedział, że ona wie. Chyba że _już_ się domyślił…

Marinette schowała twarz w dłoniach, a z jej ust wydobył się pomruk wyrażający irytację i zażenowanie jednocześnie. Była boleśnie świadoma, że wczoraj przyznała się Adrienowi do zauroczenia sprzed lat. Do uczuć, do których obiecała sobie, że nigdy w życiu mu się nie przyzna! Tymczasem on dowiedział się o wszystkim z jej ust! Nic dziwnego, że uciekł w popłochu. Teraz już rozumiała jego reakcję… A jego pytanie o to, czy mogłaby znów pokochać Adriena, stało się dla niej dużo bardziej logiczne.

Jednak wspomnienie jego wypytywania się o siebie samego wciąż bardziej ją irytowało niż cieszyło. Czy on naprawdę nie mógł przyjść jak człowiek i po prostu jej powiedzieć, że jest w niej zakochany? Tylko przysyła swoje alter-ego na przeszpiegi!

I podrywa ją w obu wcieleniach!

Tak, zdecydowanie wciąż wygrywała irytacja. Pod adresem ich obu – Adriena i Czarnego Kota. Prychnęła ze złością, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, co właśnie pomyślała. Przecież to była jedna i ta sama osoba! Czy to znaczy, że była na niego zła _podwójnie_?

I czy to znaczyło, że kochała go podwójnie mocno?

\- Naprawdę go kochasz? – spytała cicho Tikki.

\- Co?! – krzyknęła przerażona Marinette. – Czytasz mi w myślach, czy ja to powiedziałam na głos?

\- Powiedziałaś na głos.

\- O rany… Żeby tylko Adrien tego nie usłyszał przez ścianę!

\- Nie są chyba aż tak cienkie… - zauważyło kwami. – Jeśli chcesz, to zerknę przez ścianę, co on tam robi.

\- Nie! – zaprotestowała gwałtownie dziewczyna.

\- Nie martw się, będę dyskretna…

\- Mówisz to takim tonem, jakbyś zaglądała za ścianę nie pierwszy raz… - Marinette zerknęła na swoje kwami podejrzliwie. Tikki uśmiechnęła się i spytała wymijająco:

\- Skąd też ci to przyszło do głowy?

\- Znam cię. Zaglądałaś? – Dziewczyna nie odpuszczała.

\- Czasami… - przyznała wreszcie Tikki.

Marinette spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. Nie spodziewała się, że jej kwami ruszyło na przeszpiegi i podglądało Adriena. Przyszło jej nagle do głowy, że kwami Czarnego Kota mogło robić dokładnie to samo i też tutaj zaglądać. A co, jeśli powiedziało chłopakowi, że Biedronka znajduje się za ścianą?

\- No i? – spytała po chwili.

\- Myślę, że sam ci powie. Wkrótce…

\- O czym?

\- O tym, o czym wtedy myślał. Za każdym razem, kiedy tam zaglądałam, to albo leżał na plecach i gapił się w sufit, albo leżał z twarzą w poduszce. Nie umiem czytać w myślach…

\- Oj, biedny Kocie… - westchnęła Marinette, a jej serce zalało współczucie.

\- Powinnaś dać mu szansę…

\- Wiem. – Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową powoli, z namysłem. – Ale jeszcze nie dzisiaj. Nadal jestem na niego zła za te przebieranki!

\- Nie wiesz, dlaczego wybrał Czarnego Kota, żeby z tobą porozmawiać. Może nie umiał się otworzyć przed tobą, kiedy był bez maski?

\- Coś ty taka mądra? Skąd nagle tyle wiesz o Adrienie? Czy ty czasem nie gadasz z jego kwami?

\- A ty coś za bardzo podejrzliwa się zrobiłaś – odparła Tikki.

\- Czyli gadasz… - mruknęła Marinette do siebie, na co jej kwami zachichotało. No tak, rzeczywiście znały się doskonale…

\- To nieistotne w tej chwili. Tak jak mówiłam ci rano: już pora.

\- Teraz tym bardziej się boję jego reakcji. Po tym, co mówisz, zaczynam rozumieć, że wolał rozmawiać ze mną jako Czarny Kot. A potem się zapętlił. A potem się dowiedział, że kochałam się w nim, kiedy chodziliśmy do szkoły. A teraz on kocha mnie, ale nie wie, czy mogłabym pokochać go ponownie.

\- W szkole też cię kochał, Marinette.

\- Kochał Biedronkę… - sprostowała dziewczyna. – A ja była zbyt głupia, żeby zrozumieć, że to nieważne, które moje wcielenie kochał. Zresztą… Jako Marinette słabo nadawałam się do kochania. Tylko się jąkałam i robiłam głupoty, kiedy Adrien był obok.

\- Widzisz? Też wolałaś schować się za maską.

\- Nie, to nie to, Tikki. Jako Biedronka też byłam onieśmielona, kiedy Adrien był obok. Był taki idealny. Ale dopiero teraz widzę, że to ja go po prostu idealizowałam. Miałaś rację, trochę jednak kochałam moje wyobrażenie o nim. Nie widziałam w nim człowieka, który może mieć wady.

\- Ideały są nudne…

\- A wiesz, że masz rację? – Marinette uśmiechnęła się nagle. – Boże, byłam taka głupia! Dlaczego człowiek jest taki głupi, jak jest młody?

\- Nadal jesteś młoda! – zaśmiała się Tikki. – A mówisz takim tonem, jakbyś dobiegała setki i miała przeżyte całe życie.

\- Trochę tak się czuję, jakbym już ciągnęła bagaż wielu doświadczeń…

\- Co ty wiesz o życiu… - westchnęło kwami. – Jesteś dopiero u jego progu…

\- To dlaczego tak się czuję?

\- Witaj w dorosłym świecie, kochana! Pocieszę cię. To normalne. Daj sobie czas. Tylko nie zwlekaj za długo…

\- Véronique powiedziała to samo.

\- I miała rację.

\- Dzięki, Tik… - szepnęła Marinette.

A potem przeczytała list od Czarnego Kota po raz setny. I sto pierwszy. Tikki poleciała do swojej kryjówki w szufladzie, ale zanim w niej zniknęła, zerknęła jeszcze na swoją właścicielkę z namysłem. Wiedziała jednak, że nadeszła pora, żeby dziewczyna sama uporała się ze swoimi demonami.

––

x x x

––

_Księżniczko,_

_Proszę, nie odbieraj tego listu jako formy narzucania Ci się. Nie mogłem nie zauważyć, że po naszej wczorajszej rozmowie nie masz ochoty na dzisiejsze spotkanie grupy wsparcia. Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie uraziłem Cię moim niespodziewanym wyjściem wczoraj. Jeśli jednak poczułaś się dotknięta moim zachowaniem, wybacz mi, proszę!_

_Musisz wiedzieć, że Twoja wczorajsza opowieść bardzo mnie poruszyła. Dziękuję Ci bardzo za zaufanie, jakim mnie obdarzyłaś, dzieląc się ze mną swoją historią. Nie miej mi za złe, że nie potrafiłem okazać Ci wsparcia, jakiego miałaś pełne prawo spodziewać się po przyjacielu. Bardzo się wstydzę tego, że zawiodłem Cię w potrzebie._

_Wiem, że raczej trudno Ci będzie odpowiedzieć na mój list. Nie mogę Ci przecież podać swojego adresu, żeby nie ujawnić mojej tożsamości. Jednak, gdybyś zdecydowała się mi wybaczyć i pozwolić mi jeszcze Cię kiedyś odwiedzić, zostaw jakąś notkę na parapecie. Postaram się złapać ją w przelocie, kiedy będę w okolicy._

_Raz jeszcze proszę Cię o wybaczenie!_

_I mam nadzieję, że będziemy się mogli jeszcze kiedyś spotkać._

_Cz.K._


	22. Kubek

Przez kolejne trzy dni Marinette czuła się trochę jak we śnie. Nie była jednak do końca pewna, czy jej się ten sen podobał… Doskwierał jej brak Adriena w zasięgu wzroku. Zaszył się w swoim pokoju i żadne z przyjaciół nie widziało go na oczy przez całe dnie. W Marinette rosło poczucie winy przy jednoczesnym braku pomysłu na to, co mogłaby zrobić, żeby wyciągnąć go z jego kryjówki.

Raz czy dwa razy podchwyciła zaniepokojone spojrzenie Alyi, ale przyjaciółka tylko raz spytała, czy czasami Marinette nie pokłóciła się o coś z Adrienem. Usłyszawszy gorące zaprzeczenie, Alya wycofała się i nie drążyła tematu. Ożywione szepty między nią a Nino świadczyły jednak o tym, że nadal martwiła się sytuacją, która zaistniała w ich mieszkaniu.

Wyrzuty sumienia i tęsknota za Adrienem spowodowały, że Marinette szybko zapomniała o irytacji, którą odczuwała zaraz po odkryciu tożsamości Czarnego Kota. Teraz bardziej zajmowały ją domysły, dlaczego Adrien szukał kontaktu z nią w swoim superbohaterskim wcieleniu, skoro miał ją na wyciągnięcie ręki jako cywil.

\- Bo najpierw znalazł mnie jako Czarny Kot… - odpowiedziała sobie półgłosem, a Tikki wymownie przewróciła oczami za plecami swojej właścicielki.

Maglowały to już trzeci dzień z rzędu!

\- Marinette, najwyższy czas przejść do działania! – powtórzyło kwami już nieco zniecierpliwionym tonem. – Bo znów przegapisz swój moment. Tak jak kilka lat temu.

\- Sama nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje. Byłam już przecież całkiem normalna. Czy to możliwe, że Adrien tak po prostu na mnie działa?

\- Ogłupiająco?

\- Miałam raczej na myśli _onieśmielająco_… - poprawiła cierpkim tonem Marinette.

\- Jak zwał, tak zwał…

\- Muszę z nim porozmawiać, ale przecież nie mogę iść tak po prostu do niego i mu powiedzieć, że wiem, że on to on. Choć z drugiej strony, sam się przecież wygadał, prawda? O ile to nie był sen, ale na dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent jestem pewna, że to stało się _naprawdę_. No i ten kubek z kotem jest jego, a przecież tak bardzo pasuje do Czarnego Kota…

\- Marinette… - westchnęła Tikki. – Znów nawijasz… Przestań to analizować na dziesiątą stronę i bierz się do roboty. Jakim cudem z Luką nie było tylu problemów?

\- Bo Luka nie zostawił mi zbyt wiele czasu do namysłu. Po prostu inicjatywa była po jego stronie. Ja naprawdę nie musiałam nic robić…

\- Czyli Adrien to ciapa?

\- Tego nie powiedziałam! – oburzyła się dziewczyna. – Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?!

\- Wysnułam ten wniosek z porównania…

\- Nie to porównywałam! Adrien raczej daje mi przestrzeń i możliwość podjęcia decyzji…

\- Chyba sam nie wie, czym to grozi… - skomentowała Tikki, na co jej właścicielka zgromiła ją wzrokiem.

\- A ja właśnie tak wolę! – zaperzyła się Marinette. – Przynajmniej mam coś do powiedzenia! A nie tak, że tylko płynę z prądem, gdzie mnie zaniesie… Sama widziałaś, na jakim meandrze wysadził mnie Luka…

\- Zaczynasz uciekać w metafory… - zauważyło kwami. – Na pewno czujesz się dobrze?

\- Véronique miała rację. Nie ma sensu się szarpać. Ty też masz rację. Tak. Pogadam z nim jutro. Zostawię mu tę kartkę na parapecie. Jak tylko przeżyję jutrzejsze zajęcia z tym idiotą, Pierre'em. Nienawidzę piątków! W dodatku muszę jeszcze skończyć nowy projekt na te ćwiczenia. Prawie o tym zapomniałam! Ten projekt musi być perfekcyjny. Jeśli znów podrze moją pracę, to będę miała pogawędkę z Władcą Ciem…

\- Nigdy sobie z tego nie żartuj, Marinette! – przestrzegła Tikki. – Wiesz, że nie możesz sprowokować akumy!

\- Nie martw się. Nigdy na to nie pozwolę!

\- To lepiej bierz się do roboty, bo północ za pasem…

Marinette kiwnęła głową i bez słowa siadła do biurka. Było już dobrze po drugiej w nocy, kiedy ledwo już widząc na oczy, wypiła ostatni łyk zimnej herbaty. Czas był już najwyższy, żeby położyć się spać, ale musiała wykończyć ten projekt, żeby nie sprowokować Pierra'a „de la idioty". Czuła jednak, że bez zielonej herbaty się to nie uda. Przetarła powieki i wstała z cichym westchnieniem.

Nie zawracała sobie głowy zapalaniem światła w salonie. Na pamięć poszła prosto do aneksu kuchennego i dopiero tam stanęła jak wryta, z ulubionym kubkiem Adriena w dłoniach. Przy lodówce stał bowiem właściciel owego kubka we własnej osobie.

Zamurowało ich oboje, bo żadne z nich się nie spodziewało spotkać tego drugiego w środku nocy w kuchni.

\- Już sobie idę… - mruknął Adrien, umykając wzrokiem.

Marinette natychmiast poczuła się winna. Musiała mu coś powiedzieć! On nie mógł się obwiniać o coś, czego nie zrobił! Nie mógł się zadręczać myślami, że ona go nie lubi! Bo wyglądał tak, jakby się tym właśnie zadręczał.

\- Adrien? – zatrzymała go w połowie drogi do pokoju.

Odwrócił się i zerknął na nią niepewnie.

\- Tak sobie myślałam… - zaczęła zakłopotana. – Właściwie to… chyba powinnam ci go oddać – powiedziała zupełnie nie to, co chciała. Wyciągnęła kubek przed siebie w jego stronę.

\- Przecież podoba ci się – odparł, patrząc na nią z namysłem.

\- Ale to twój ulubiony – szepnęła, spuszczając wzrok na kubek. Szkoda jej było go oddawać…

\- Tym bardziej powinnaś go zatrzymać – powiedział Adrien, podchodząc do niej blisko. Objął swoimi dłońmi jej dłonie i przesunął kubek w jej stronę.

Spojrzała na niego zdumiona. Dzieliła ich tylko odległość jednego kubka i ich dłoni splecionych na nim. Właściwie, to gdyby stanęła na palcach, zetknęłyby się ich nosy… Czy on… Czy on chciał ją pocałować? I dlaczego nagle zapomniała jak się oddycha? „_Oddychaj!_" – powiedziała sobie.

\- Dziękuję… - szepnęła, nie mogąc oderwać zafascynowanego wzroku od jego oczu.

\- Proszę bardzo… - odszepnął z półuśmiechem.

Zaraz potem ją puścił i wycofał się do swojego pokoju. Ona zaś została na środku kuchni z czarnym kubkiem w dłoniach, a serce biło jej jak oszalałe.


	23. Na kłopoty Biedronka

Marinette szła na zajęcia z Pierre'em de la Coste mocno zestresowana. Przez cały piątek rozgrzewało ją od środka wspomnienie tej krótkiej nocnej rozmowy z Adrienem, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem samej jej końcówki, w której główną rolę odgrywał kubek z Kotem z Cheshire. Jednak przed zajęciami z projektowania nawet ono nie potrafiło stłumić lodowatego strachu przed nieobliczalnym nauczycielem.

Gdy de la Coste pojawił się w drzwiach, żołądek Marinette wykonał podwójne salto, a dłonie same zacisnęły się w pięści. Całe szczęście, że swój projekt przezornie położyła wcześniej na stole, bo gdyby trzymała go w ręce, właśnie by uległ zniszczeniu. Zerknęła kontrolnie na swoją pracę i tym samym umknął jej moment, kiedy najbardziej zawistny i znienawidzony wykładowca na uczelni zamienił się w najzwyklejszą świnię! Zanim studenci zdążyli wyrazić ogólną radość z nowego wyglądu swojego nauczyciela, do sali ćwiczeniowej wpadła cudaczna futrzana istota z okrzykiem:

\- Masz za swoje, wieprzu! Może to cię nauczy, jak należy traktować innych!

Studenci przyklasnęli tym słowom, zaś Marinette poczuła się rozdarta między obowiązkiem a dziką satysfakcją z kary wymierzonej swojemu prześladowcy. Była pewna, że stała przed nią ofiara akumy. I choć nie wiedziała, czym Władca Ciem ją skusił ani jakie dał jej supermoce, zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że należy ją jak najszybciej pokonać. W tym celu musiała się natychmiast i niezauważalnie ewakuować z sali.

\- Cisza! – superzłoczyńca uciszył rozbawionych studentów. – Sami nie jesteście lepsi! Jestem Futrzana Furia i nauczę was wszystkich szacunku do zwierząt i do naszej planety!

Radość natychmiast zamieniła się w strach. Parę dziewczyn zaczęło piszczeć z przerażenia, zaś superbohaterce zaczął się palić grunt pod nogami. Musiała jakoś stamtąd uciec. I wydostać swoich kolegów z roku. Na szczęście Pierre de la Coste – będący obecnie we wcieleniu tłustego wieprza – robił tyle zamieszania i tak angażował uwagę Futrzanej Furii, że wreszcie Marinette dostrzegła szansę dla siebie i pozostałych.

Ukrywając się za ławkami, przeprowadziła grupę studentów bezpiecznie do drzwi, a następnie wypuściła ich kolejno na korytarz. Sama wychodziła ostatnia, jak przystało na superbohaterkę. Już z ręką na klamce odwróciła się jeszcze, żeby zlustrować salę ćwiczeniową, czy ktoś nie został w tyle, kiedy nagle dostrzegła Czarnego Kota na parapecie jednego z okien. On też właśnie obrzucał uważnym spojrzeniem całe pomieszczenie. I nagle spotkali się wzrokiem w pół drogi – zielone oczy Czarnego Kota i błękitne Marinette. Przez jego twarz przebiegł cień, jakby przeraziła go myśl, jak blisko niebezpieczeństwa znalazła się jego ukochana. Marinette kiwnęła mu głową na znak, że wszystko było w porządku, po czym szybko opuściła salę. Nie chciała, żeby jej obecność rozproszyła go w walce z superzłoczyńcą.

Na korytarzu bez wahania skierowała się do najbliższej toalety, by przemienić się w Biedronkę i móc natychmiast ruszyć na pomoc swojemu partnerowi. Kiedy wpadła do sali, Czarny Kot skakał po meblach, a Futrzana Furia bezskutecznie próbowała dopaść go pociskiem. Wieprz de la idiota kwiczał upokorzony i wił się przy katedrze, ale bynajmniej nie pomagał w walce z superzłoczyńcą.

\- Zamienię cię w mysz, dachowcu! – wrzeszczała Furia.

\- Co prawda jestem Czarnym Kotem, ale nie jadam myszy! – zaśmiał się superbohater. – Właściwie to nie jadam za dużo mięsa. Można by powiedzieć, że jestem prawie wegetarianinem.

Biedronka spojrzała na partnera rozbawiona. Kilka dni temu wsuwał pizzę z salami. Ta potrawa nawet nie leżała koło menu wegetariańskiego.

\- Możesz kłamać do woli! – zaśmiała się Furia. – Jak tylko cię trafię, to wyjdą na jaw wszystkie twoje kłamstwa! Zaraz zmienisz się w zwierzę, które przed chwilą jadłeś.

\- Ach, czyli jesteś z tych nawiedzonych wegetarian… - wtrąciła ironicznie Biedronka tylko po to, żeby wytrącić przeciwniczkę z równowagi.

\- Ten świat zmierza ku zagładzie! – wrzasnęła Furia, przypadkiem dotykając naszyjnika z pandą, symbolem WWF.

\- A ty wybitnie pomagasz mu w tej drodze! – odcięła się Biedronka, domyślając się od razu, gdzie może być ukryta akuma.

\- Nieprawda! Ja tylko chcę, żeby ludzie się opamiętali. Żeby poczuli się jak te biedne zwierzęta, które przed chwilą jedli!

\- Szczęśliwy Traf! – Superbohaterka przerwała pogawędkę i przeszła do działania.

Po chwili w jej dłoniach wylądował talerz ze stekiem. Futrzana Furia rzuciła się z wściekłością na Biedronkę, która zdążyła umknąć w ostatniej chwili. Krzyknęła krótko do Czarnego Kota: „Naszyjnik!", a on sekundę później zniszczył kryjówkę akumy swoim kotaklizmem. W następnej chwili na podłodze siedziała zdezorientowana szczupła blondynka, w której zarówno Biedronka jak i Czarny Kot rozpoznali supermodelkę – wszak oboje znali branżę mody od lat.

\- Co… Co się stało? – spytała kobieta.

\- Opętała panią akuma – wyjaśniła Biedronka, przysiadając obok oszołomionej blondynki.

\- A co tu robi ta świnia?

\- Zamieniła pani jednego z nauczycieli w wieprza. Nie mam pojęcia, czym panią uraził, ale znając tego osobnika, z pewnością coś wymyślił …

\- To prawda. Ostatnie, co pamiętam, to zniewaga. Ale wcześniej byłam na rozmowie w sprawie sesji zdjęciowej u jednego z bardziej cenionych projektantów mody w Paryżu. Nie wiem, czy znacie Gabriela Agreste'a?

Czarny Kot natychmiast się usztywnił, zaś Biedronka poczuła, jak zamiera w niej serce. Biedny Adrien! A ona nie mogła nic zrobić!

\- Słyszeliśmy o nim – odpowiedziała w imieniu ich obojga.

\- Kazał mi pozować w futrach. _Naturalnych_! Tego się już nie robi. Poza tym wyraźnie określiłam moje warunki w kontrakcie! Ja nawet nie pijam wody z butelek plastikowych! Tylko szklane opakowania. Wszyscy w branży o tym wiedzą! Wyszłam zniesmaczona. Ale to jeszcze było nic. Potem trafiłam na tego wieprza. Zaczął się wywyższać, udowadniać mi, że jestem nikim, bo pochodzę z kraju, który nie ma osiągnięć w branży. Idiota! Sam nie wie, co mówi! A ja nie jestem nikim! Miałam kontrakty ze światowymi potentatami, znam niemal wszystkie wybiegi na świecie. Byłam na okładkach Vogue'a!

\- Wiemy… - mruknęła Biedronka. Czarny Kot poderwał głowę i zerknął na nią zdumiony. On wiedział, z kim rozmawiali, ale skąd wiedziała o tym jego partnerka?

\- Czuję się taka bezsilna – kontynuowała modelka. – Ludzie są głupi. Nie wiedzą że niszczą naszą planetę. Wiecie, że w Polsce ludzie palą najgorszym węglem albo nawet śmieciami? Nie mają pojęcia, co robią z powietrzem. A potem sami to wdychają. Oddychają tym ich dzieci. Co oni zostawią po sobie?

\- Niech pani nie traci nadziei… - Uśmiechnęła się Biedronka pocieszająco. – Nie można się poddawać. Przecież my też po coś ratujemy Paryż raz po razie…

\- Dziękuję.

\- A co robimy z tym wieprzkiem? – wtrącił Czarny Kot.

Jego partnerka spojrzała z wahaniem na kropkowany talerz.

\- Aż żal mi używać zaklęcia naprawiającego szkody… - westchnęła. – Ten idiota wróci do siebie. Z pewnością niczego się nie nauczył…

Czarny Kot zerknął na nią niepewnie po raz kolejny. Czyżby reputacja Pierre'a de la Coste była aż tak znana?

\- Musimy wracać – mruknął w stronę Biedronki, po czym zwrócił się do modelki: - Poradzi sobie pani?

\- Jasne! Dzięki za przywrócenie mi nadziei w młodych ludzi.

\- Nie ma za co. Aha, i dziękuję za sól z uzdrowiska… - szepnęła Biedronka. – Znam kogoś, komu bardzo ona pomogła…

A potem użyła zaklęcia „Niezwykła Biedronka!", z żalem obserwując powrót Pierre'a de la Coste do swojej zwykłej, parszywej postaci.

\- Tej pani należą się przeprosiny! – rzucił w jego stronę Czarny Kot na odchodnym, wskazując przy tym supermodelkę. – _Nie tylko tej_, zresztą…

Biedronka spojrzała na swojego partnera z wdzięcznością. Wyskoczyli razem na dach budynku. Właściwie każde z nich powinno wracać do przerwanych obowiązków, jednak żadne nie potrafiło się ruszyć z miejsca. Czarny Kot najwyraźniej zbierał się na odwagę, żeby coś powiedzieć…

\- Wszystko w porządku, Kocie? – spytała wreszcie Biedronka, kładąc mu delikatnie dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Nie bardzo…

\- Chcesz o tym pogadać?

\- Nie spieszysz się? – zerknął na nią zdziwiony.

\- Zdążę – zapewniła go. – Nie mam daleko… - dodała pod nosem, bardziej do siebie niż do niego.

\- Ech… - zawahał się.

\- Co cię gryzie?

\- Umiesz naprawiać to, co zepsuła akuma. Czy… Czy umiałabyś naprawić coś, co zepsuł ktoś, kto nie był pod wpływem akumy?

Od razu wiedziała, co mógł mieć na myśli. I jej serce boleśnie się ścisnęło. Przez chwilę wydawało jej się, że może to był odpowiedni moment, by wyjaśnić sobie wszystko, ale szybko porzuciła tę myśl. Stali na dachu uczelni, w biały dzień. W każdej chwili ktoś z dołu mógł ich dostrzec. A ona wciąż nie była pewna, jak Czarny Kot zareaguje na rewelacje, które musiała mu przekazać.

\- Co się stało, Kocie? – spytała miękko.

\- Schrzaniłem… - szepnął i usiadł nagle, jakby się nogi pod nim załamały.

\- Nie dramatyzujesz za bardzo? – próbowała zażartować, ale obrzucił ją spojrzeniem tak pełnym wyrzutu, że natychmiast usiadła obok niego i objęła go ramieniem w geście pocieszenia. – Przepraszam…

\- A ty jak byś się czuła, gdyby twoje szczęście było na wyciągnięcie ręki, a ty zrobiłabyś błąd, po którym nie byłoby odwrotu?

\- Z pewnością można to jeszcze naprawić! – zapewniła go Biedronka, winiąc się jednocześnie za opieszałość w odpisywaniu Czarnemu Kotu na jego list.

\- Zwierzyła mi się. Opowiedziała mi wszystko. Wszystko, rozumiesz? A ja sobie poszedłem. Zostawiłem ją. Wyobrażasz sobie, co mogła pomyśleć o mnie? – spytał z takim bólem, że zachciało jej się płakać. Tym bardziej, że mogła mu przecież powiedzieć, że nie pomyślała o nim nic złego. Przyczyna jej milczenia leżała nie w jego odejściu, tylko w odkryciu jego tożsamości.

\- Dlaczego z nią nie porozmawiasz? – zaproponowała, z trudem znajdując słowa.

\- Dałem jej wolną rękę, żeby zdecydowała, czy w ogóle ma ochotę jeszcze mnie widzieć…

\- _Musisz_ z nią porozmawiać.

\- Ona chyba nie chce mnie teraz widzieć…

\- Wca… - zaczęła, ale w porę ugryzła się w język. – Kocie…

\- Przepraszam, nie powinienem zawracać ci głowy moimi problemami sercowymi…

\- Nie zawracasz głowy, tylko…

\- Wiem, to dziwne, że rozmawiam o dziewczynie akurat z tobą, co?

\- Już rozmawialiśmy kiedyś o twojej dziewczynie, pamiętasz?

\- To było wieki temu. I to była pomyłka.

\- Skąd ta pewność, Kocie? Może nie byłbyś tym, kim jesteś dzisiaj, gdyby nie… ona? – zawahała się, bo prawie jej się wymsknęło „Kagami".

\- Nie wiem… - Czarny Kot wzruszył ramionami. – Na pewno byłbym szczęśliwszy…

\- Tego nie dowiesz się nigdy. Wiesz, moje kwami lubi mi powtarzać, że wszystko dzieje się po coś. Może nawet ta dzisiejsza akuma po coś była…

\- Na pewno przyprawiła mnie o zawał serca. Nawet nie wiesz, jak się wystraszyłem, kiedy zobaczyłem ją obok superzłoczyńcy.

\- Akumę?

\- Ma… Tę moją dziewczynę.

\- Ach… - westchnęła i znów zrobiło jej się gorąco. Jak ostatniej nocy, kiedy trzymali razem kubek. – Porozmawiaj z nią – powtórzyła, ściskając znacząco jego ramię.

\- Ale…

\- Nie czekaj na wiadomość. Po prostu idź do niej. Zaufaj mi!

Po tych słowach uciekła, bo czuła, że jeszcze chwila i po prostu pocałuje go tu i teraz. A Czarny Kot został na dachu sam. Z mocno zdetonowaną miną.


	24. Do czterech razy sztuka

Marinette ledwie wysiedziała na zajęciach. Na szczęście Pierre de la Idiota był tak przejęty spotkaniem z superzłoczyńcą, że zapomniał być złośliwy. Wykrztusił z siebie nawet pochwałę pod adresem Marinette i jej najnowszego projektu, wprawiając ją w totalne zdumienie. Zresztą, cała grupa zachowywała się dość nietypowo, jakby wszyscy byli jeszcze pod wpływem szoku, jaki wywołała Futrzana Furia. Być może dla niektórych było to pierwsze zetknięcie z superzłoczyńcą, choć biorąc pod uwagę lata działalności Władcy Ciem, było to raczej mało prawdopodobne…

Wreszcie zajęcia dobiegły końca i wszyscy byli wolni. Pierre uciekł z sali w pośpiechu, jakby się bał komentarzy pod adresem jego krótkiego epizodu bycia wieprzem. Marinette zaś wykorzystała tę okazję do tego, żeby pozbierać swoje rzeczy i jak najszybciej biec do domu. Spodziewała się dzisiaj odwiedzin Czarnego Kota. Postanowiła zostawić notkę na parapecie, na wypadek gdyby nie posłuchał jej rady i czekał na list. Trzeba było się pospieszyć, więc lekko zirytowało ją pytanie Véronique:

\- Lecisz już?

„Nie widać?!" miała ochotę odpowiedzieć Marinette, zamiast tego jednak mruknęła:

\- Spieszę się trochę…

\- Rozmawiałaś już z Adrienem?

\- Mam zamiar zrobić to dzisiaj…

\- Ach, rozumiem… To już cię nie zatrzymuję. Powodzenia!

\- Dzięki…

Po tych słowach Marinette wybiegła z sali. Z jednej strony słowa Véronique dodały jej nieco odwagi przed czekającą ją rozmową. Z drugiej – zabrały jej kilka minut bezcennego czasu. Chciała dotrzeć do domu jak najwcześniej, żeby zdążyć przed Czarnym Kotem, zanim on sprawdzi, czy na parapecie czeka na niego list. Jeśli nie znajdzie koperty, może zamknąć się w sobie na zawsze. Lub przynajmniej do jutra! A Marinette nagle poczuła, że nie jest w stanie czekać ani jednego dnia dłużej. Nie po tym, co stało się w kuchni ostatniej nocy. I nie po tym, co powiedział jej Czarny Kot dzisiaj na dachu.

Miała pokusę skorzystać z mocy Biedronki, żeby szybciej znaleźć się w mieszkaniu, jednak Tikki szybko wybiła jej ten pomysł z głowy:

\- Nigdy nie wiesz, kto może obserwować cię z ukrycia. Przypomnę ci tylko, że masz ostatnio pewnego superbohaterskiego wielbiciela, który może patrolować twoją drogę powrotną z uczelni.

\- Masz rację! – opamiętała się dziewczyna. – Tydzień temu przyszedł przecież po mnie po zajęciach. Kiedy padało. Ale po tym, co mi powiedział dzisiaj po walce, możemy być spokojne, że nie przyjdzie mnie odprowadzić do domu.

\- Co nie wyklucza możliwości, że obserwuje cię z jakiegoś dachu… - zauważyło kwami. – Proponuję nie kusić losu i wrócić normalnie.

\- Ech… Przekonałaś mnie. To idziemy… - westchnęła Marinette i ruszyła przed siebie.

Z dachu sąsiedniego budynku odprowadzało ją uważne spojrzenie pary zielonych oczu. Czarny Kot dyskretnie śledził dziewczynę, aż do drzwi wejściowych do ich kamienicy. Odczekał kilka minut i na widok zapalającego się światła w jej pokoju, odetchnął głęboko – ni to z ulgą, ni to ze zdenerwowania. Zamierzał ją odwiedzić mimo braku wiadomości z jej strony, a to napawało go strachem, bo nie miał pojęcia, jak zostanie przyjęty. Miał jednak w pamięci ich ostatnią rozmowę w kuchni dzisiejszej nocy. Prawie ją tam pocałował! A ona nie sprawiała wrażenia, jakby zamierzała mu w tym przeszkodzić.

Tyle że… Był wtedy Adrienem. Nie Czarnym Kotem…

Pokręcił głową zrezygnowany. Namieszał. Sam zmusił ją do wybierania między dwoma jego wcieleniami. Ależ z niego skończony baran! Wreszcie otrząsnął się z tych myśli. Trzeba było działać! Tym bardziej, że Marinette właśnie uchyliła okno w swoim pokoju – zupełnie jakby chciała wysłać mu sygnał, że będzie tam mile widziany.

Zeskoczył z dachu i odbiwszy się na kocim kiju, wylądował na parapecie z właściwym sobie wdziękiem.

\- Dobry wieczór, Księżniczko! – przywitał się z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

\- Och, dobry wieczór… - odpowiedziała miękko, odwracając się w stronę okna.

\- Gotowa na spotkanie grupy wsparcia? – spytał, udając beztroskę.

\- Nie – pokręciła głową, patrząc na niego poważnie. – Dzisiaj postanowiłam wreszcie rozwiązać problem złamanego serca raz na zawsze.

\- Jak? – wykrztusił z trudem, a przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl, że ona zaraz wyrzuci go przez okno i powie, żeby już nigdy do niej nie przychodził. Zerknął na nią niepewnie i wszelki wypadek zeskoczył z parapetu. Zaryzykował: – Wypierasz się miłości po wsze czasy?

\- Nie. Wybrałam opcję klin klinem – odpowiedziała, po czym podeszła do niego, bezceremonialnie objęła go za szyję i pocałowała.

W pierwszej chwili był zbyt zaskoczony, by zareagować właściwie. To było tak nierealne, że wszystko się tak cudownie ułożyło. A jednocześnie tak bardzo prawdziwe – dotyk ust Marinette na jego wargach, jej ręce oplecione na jego karku. W tym pocałunku było coś dziwnie znajomego, a może po prostu byli dla siebie stworzeni i to dlatego czuł się tak komfortowo?

Tyle że tak skupił się na wewnętrznym przeżywaniu tej chwili, że Marinette odebrała jego bierność zupełnie na opak. Nagle zabrakło jej determinacji i przerwała pocałunek. Jej ręce zsunęły się z jego szyi i ramion, ale zdążyła się odsunąć jedynie o centymetry od Czarnego Kota, kiedy on – mruknąwszy ledwie zrozumiałe „Nie!" – podążył za nią i pocałował ją, przelewając w tym pocałunku całą tęsknotę, jaka nazbierała się w nim przez ostatnie dni, o ile nie lata…

Objął ją mocno, a ona natychmiast przylgnęła do niego. Mogliby się tak całować całą wieczność i jeszcze by im było mało. Kiedy oderwali się od siebie na chwilę, spojrzeli sobie w oczy z bliska, stykając się nosami, jakby już tęsknili za dotykiem swoich ust.

\- Więc tak to jest… - szepnęła Marinette i pogładziła Czarnego Kota po policzku. – Kiedy spełniają się twoje marzenia.

\- Marzyłaś o tym, żeby mnie pocałować, Księżniczko? – uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

\- Ciebie też. Was obu.

\- Czekaj, ty mnie teraz do kogoś porównujesz? – Odsunął się nieco od niej i spojrzał na nią uważnie. – Jakiś ranking prowadzisz, czy co?

\- Głuptas z ciebie, Adrien! – parsknęła. – Ciebie mam na myśli. I ciebie – dodała, wskazując jego i ścianę łączącą jej pokój z pokojem Adriena.

\- Ty wiesz? – wykrztusił osłupiały.

\- W końcu się domyśliłam. Jako Adrien znikałeś tuż przed pojawieniem się u mnie jako Czarny Kot. Wracałeś do mieszkania zaraz po tym, jak Czarny Kot wychodził ode mnie. No, a potem ten kubek. I nocne odwiedziny, kiedy byłam chora. W sumie, nie było to trudne do wymyślenia. Raczej trudne do uwierzenia.

\- To dlatego mnie pocałowałaś, tak? Bo wiesz, że jestem _nim_, tak? – rzucił rozczarowany.

Marinette spojrzała na niego ciężko i skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi:

\- Ty się Kocie prosisz, żeby wylecieć z tego piątego piętra! Co za różnica, czy całuję ciebie czy Adriena? O ile się nie mylę, jesteś tą samą osobą! – nagle przerwała i dodała już lżejszym tonem, lekko się uśmiechając: – Choć nie ukrywam, że ulżyło mi, że nie będę musiała wybierać między wami…

I pod wpływem nagłego impulsu przytuliła się do niego ze wszystkich sił, żeby jej przypadkiem nie uciekł albo żeby jej nie odepchnął. Ale on od razu objął ją ramionami i zamruczał zadowolony.

\- Ale tak czysto hipotetycznie… - mruknął z uśmiechem, a ona westchnęła przesadnie. Ech, ten Kot! – To którego byś wybrała?

\- Do ponownego zaludniania ziemi? – podchwyciła, a on zaśmiał się cicho w jej włosy, bo przecież przypomnieli sobie tę samą rozmowę. – To zależy. Z Adrienem będę miała na pewno ładniejsze dzieci. Z tobą wiąże się ryzyko, że kocięta będą miały czarne uszy lub ogonki…

\- Myślę, że będę rozczarowany, jeśli urodzą się bez ogonków – mruknął, a ona się roześmiała.

Przez moment chichotali objęci ciasno. I obojgu było po prostu błogo. Nagle jednak Marinette spoważniała i szepnęła:

\- Boże, to straszne…

\- Co?

\- Właśnie przyszedł mi do głowy genialny pomysł na dziecięce piżamki. Muszę to narysować! – Oderwała się od niego, ale Czarny Kot szybko chwycił ją za rękę, mówiąc stanowczym tonem:

\- Nie! Zrobisz to później.

\- Ale…

\- Nie – powtórzył. – Teraz jest czas przytulania. Zbyt wiele razy widziałem, jak mój ojciec ucieka w pracę. Nie pozwolę ci na to!

\- Ale ten pomysł mi ucieknie – upierała się Marinette.

\- Nie ucieknie – zapewnił. – Pamiętam, czym cię zainspirowałem – dodał, a ona zachichotała i przytuliła się mocniej do niego.

\- Wiesz, Kocie? – odezwała się po chwili. – Tak sobie pomyślałam…

\- Hm? – mruknął zadowolony, wciąż myślami wśród dzieci w kocich piżamkach.

\- Dobrze by było, żebyś się przemienił… - szepnęła.

\- Czyli _jednak_ Adrien? – skrzywił się.

\- Raczej pragmatyzm.

\- Już ci mówiłem, że to się ściąga. – Mrugnął do niej znacząco, sięgając do kociego dzwoneczka.

\- Kocie, tobie tylko jedno w głowie! – Przewróciła oczami. – Pomyśl przez chwilę o konsekwencjach.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę te dzieci z ogonkami, można powiedzieć, że myślę o konsekwencjach…

\- Kooocie… - mruknęła. – Mówię poważnie. Już raz Alya nakryła cię u mnie w pokoju. Jeśli weszłaby teraz lub pięć minut temu, kiedy się całowaliśmy, to oficjalnie jako Adrien byłbyś dla mnie skreślony. A chciałam zauważyć, że więcej czasu spędzam z twoim cywilnym „ja" – wyjaśniła, a on po chwili zastanowienia przyznał:

\- Jesteś bardzo praktyczną osobą. Lubię to. No dobra… Plagg, chowaj pazury!

Sekundę później stał przed nią Adrien i uśmiechał się nieśmiało.


	25. Kagami

\- To teraz się tłumacz. – Marinette uśmiechnęła się kokieteryjnie. – Dlaczego podrywałeś mnie w obu wcieleniach?

\- Wcale nie miałem zamiaru podrywać cię w obu wcieleniach! – zapewnił Adrien. – To wyszło zupełnie niechcący. Po prostu nie umiałem trzymać się od ciebie z daleka… - dodał i przyciągnął ją z powrotem do siebie.

\- Dobra, dobra… - przewróciła oczyma, nie dowierzając jego słowom. – Ale czemu w ogóle zacząłeś jako Czarny Kot? – spytała, znów oplatając ramionami jego szyję.

Nie przegapił tej okazji do pocałowania jej. Miał wrażenie, że jak już zaczął, nie będzie potrafił przestać. I było to dla niego zupełnie nowe odkrycie. Nigdy wcześniej tak nie czuł. Nawet… Nawet kiedy był z Kagami…

Nagle wspomnienie byłej dziewczyny zmroziło mu krew w żyłach. Przerwał pocałunek i oparł czoło o czoło Marinette. Przez chwilę stał tak z zamkniętymi oczami, a ona delikatnie gładziła jego kark, jakby zgadywała, co dzieje się w jego głowie.

\- Opowiedz mi o Kagami – szepnęła.

\- Teraz?! – poderwał głowę i spojrzał na nią zdumiony.

\- W końcu nie opowiedziałeś… - uśmiechnęła się Marinette.

\- Teraz to i tak już bez znaczenia. – Pokręcił głową. – Metoda klina zadziałała u mnie szybciej i skutecznej niż u ciebie…

\- U mnie pewnie zadziałałaby szybciej, gdybyś mi tu nie mącił raz jako Adrien, raz jako Czarny Kot. Jak to się w ogóle stało, że po miesiącach siedzenia w swoim pokoju, zamiast pogadać z Nino, którego miałeś pod ręką, szukałeś wsparcia akurat u mnie? Przecież teoretycznie nie widzieliśmy się od kilku lat!

Adrien zerknął na nią niepewnie. Przez chwilę bił się z myślami, po czym usiadł w fotelu i pociągnął ją za sobą. Marinette usiadła mu na kolanach i przerzuciła nogi przez poręcz, zaś głowę oparła we wgłębieniu fotela. Obserwowała Adriena uważnie i czekała na jego wyjaśnienia.

\- Tamtego dnia miałem już dość tego marazmu. Zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że uciekam w programowanie, żeby tylko nie myśleć o tym straconym czasie. Tym samym traciłem go jeszcze więcej. Nagle uświadomiłem sobie, że minęły chyba ze trzy lata…

\- Czyli nie miesiące, a lata? – spytała szeptem Marinette i ostrożnie sięgnęła do jego włosów, które zaczęła delikatnie gładzić.

\- Tak wychodzi… - zerknął na nią takim wzrokiem, że jej serce ścisnęło się boleśnie na widok tej udręki w jego oczach. – Wymykałem czasami jako Czarny Kot, szwendałem po mieście. No i wtedy, te dwa tygodnie temu, jakoś nogi same zaniosły mnie do ciebie. Kiedy zobaczyłem cię na balkonie, wydało mi się to takie naturalne, że to właśnie ty mogłabyś mi pomóc. Byliśmy przecież dobrymi przyjaciółmi…

Marinette bez słowa kiwnęła głową, choć wiedziała, że byli dla siebie kimś znacznie więcej – byli partnerami. A on dodatkowo był jej pierwszą miłością…

\- Pomyślałem sobie wtedy, że może jak ci opowiem o moich problemach, to mi ulży i będę mógł pójść dalej ze swoim życiem. Nie przewidziałem tego, że twój dom zacznie się walić i że zamiast gadać o moim życiu, zajmę się ratowaniem twojego. Jak sobie przypomnę ten moment, kiedy powiedziałaś mi o tym, że kamienica może się zawalić w każdej chwili, to moje serce przestaje bić ze strachu, jak było blisko. Przecież mogłem cię stracić, nawet o tym nie wiedząc! Gdybym nie odwiedził cię tamtego wieczoru, mogłabyś… - urwał nagle, a oczy mu się niebezpiecznie zaszkliły.

Marinette uśmiechnęła się czule do niego i potargała mu włosy. Nie wiedział, że mogła się uratować sama. No i niebezpieczeństwo wcale nie okazało się takie ogromne, jak się jej pierwotnie wydawało… W końcu kamienica nadal stała…

\- Ale wszystko dobrze się skończyło… - powiedziała ciepło. – Przyniosłeś mnie tutaj i zaopiekowaliście się mną… Choć w tamten pierwszy wieczór byłam taka skołowana…

\- Dla mnie też to nie był łatwy wieczór. Musiałem się ciągle pilnować, żeby nie wygadać się, że ja to ja.

\- Och… - Marinette nagle oblała się rumieńcem na wspomnienie tamtej kolacji. – Te żarty… O kociętach… To cię musiało zabijać…

\- A nie zauważyłaś, że w którymś momencie przestałem jeść? – zaśmiał się Adrien.

\- Alya była naprawdę nieznośna. Jak ona cię zmuszała do zajęcia stanowiska, czy powinnam się umawiać z Czarnym Kotem, czy nie! I to całe przesłuchanie.

\- Przynajmniej przyznałem ci się do nazwiska przed ślubem… - zażartował, przypominając sobie, co powiedziała wtedy Marinette.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, żebyś się oświadczał… - mruknęła.

\- Wolisz życie na kocią łapę?

\- Kocią? Poważnie?

\- No tak się mówi, jak się żyje w związku bez ślubu, no nie? Ale szczerze mówiąc, nie chciałbym, żeby nasze kocięta były nieślubnymi dziećmi.

\- Tak ci spieszno do tych dzieci? – zerknęła na niego podejrzliwie, po czym nagle ją olśniło: – Wszystko, żeby nie odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie, co?

\- Które?

\- O Kagami…

\- Zapewniałaś mnie, że nie chcesz wiedzieć, co tam się wydarzyło – przypomniał z wyrzutem, na co ona przewróciła oczyma.

\- Nie chcę znać szczegółów waszego związku. – Skrzywiła się. – Pewnie poszłabym skoczyć z okna…

\- Znam to uczucie – mruknął, a kiedy spojrzała na niego pytająco, dodał: - Miałem ochotę skoczyć za każdym razem, kiedy mnie torturowałaś opowieściami o Luce.

\- Sam pytałeś.

\- Wiem. Masochista ze mnie. Nie wiem, po co chciałem to wiedzieć. Chyba żeby się dobić.

\- Chciałeś mi pomóc. – Uśmiechnęła się ciepło do niego i zaczęła bawić się jego włosami. Jej wzrok podążał za dłonią, jakby obserwowanie światła tańczącego w jego włosach miało działanie terapeutyczne. – Tak sobie myślę, że pewnie nie byłabym tą samą osobą, gdyby w moim życiu nie było Luki.

\- Nie mów, że powinienem mu jeszcze podziękować… - stwierdził kwaśno.

\- Zazdrośnik! – zaśmiała się i zerknęła na niego. – Ale _powinieneś_ mu podziękować. W sumie nie byłoby mnie tutaj, gdyby nie on...

\- A gdyby wrócił? – spytał Adrien, czując nagle ucisk w gardle.

\- Pewnie by się ucieszył, że jestem szczęśliwa – szepnęła i znów zaczęła obserwować kosmyki jego włosów i światło tańczące na nich. – Chociaż sama nie wiem... Nie rozstaliśmy się w przyjaźni...

\- A gdyby przyszedł błagać o przebaczenie i żebyś wróciła do niego?

\- Nie, Adrien. To zamknięty rozdział. Wiesz... Z trudem, ale w końcu mu wybaczyłam. Nie chciałam nosić tej zadry w sercu. Ale nie wrócę do niego. Zresztą, zdradził mnie. Złamał mi serce...

\- Ja też cię zdradziłem… Też złamałem ci serce – szepnął Adrien.

\- Kiedy ? – zdziwiła się.

\- Biedronka, Kagami…

Marinette stłumiła uśmiech na myśl o to, że Adrien traktował jej alter ego jako jej potencjalną rywalkę. Z drugiej strony poczuła presję – zupełnie jakby Tikki wysyłała jej telepatyczne sygnały – że nadszedł czas podzielenia się z nim tym wielkim sekretem. A to wywołało w niej skurcz bardzo podobny do stresu, jaki odczuwała choćby dzisiaj przed zajęciami z projektowania.

\- Jak to mogła być zdrada, skoro nie byliśmy parą? Byliśmy przyjaciółmi. I nie złamałeś mi serca, bo przecież zrozumiałam, że twoje serce już wybrało. Mogłam cię tylko wesprzeć.

\- Sam nie wiem, czy tak serce wybrało… Kagami była po prostu pierwszą dziewczyną, przy której czułem się swobodnie. Zresztą, dawała mi takie poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Widziałem, że jej zależy na mnie, na prawdziwym mnie. Nie na sławnym modelu, ale na zwykłym chłopaku. Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się. Niejako oswoiła mnie. Dopiero potem… - tu przerwał i skrzywił się. – Dopiero potem odkryłem, jak toksyczna była nasza więź. Dopiero kiedy wyjechałem na parę tygodni i spojrzałem na nasz związek z perspektywy kilku tysięcy kilometrów, zrozumiałem, jak bardzo zaborcza i zazdrosna była. Odcięła mnie od wszystkich przyjaciół. Miałem należeć tylko do niej. Tak samo jak ojciec... On też zawsze chciał trzymać mnie zamkniętego w domu, odizolowanego od świata. Pewnie dlatego tak popierał nasz związek. Byłem otoczony szczelną ochroną i kontrolą. No i kiedy to zrozumiałem, zerwałem z nią. Od razu po powrocie. Boże, jaka ona była na mnie wściekła!

\- Ach… Pamiętam… - westchnęła Marinette. – Nie sądziłam, że to dlatego, że z nią zerwałeś. Boże, jaka to była ciężka walka. Już myślałam, że tym razem sobie z nią nie poradzimy.

\- Przecież ciebie tam nie było? – zdziwił się. – Skąd…?

\- Adrien… Myślę, że powinnam ci już dawno powiedzieć, że… Uch… Byłam tam. U twojego boku.

Zerknął na nią zaskoczony. Przez myśl przeleciało mu chyba z milion myśli i obrazów, w których raz po raz atakowały go wspomnienia, a w każdym z nich te dwie najbliższe mu osoby występowały odrębnie. Jakim cudem mogły się okazać jedną i tą samą – niezwykłą Marinette?

\- Zaraz, zaraz… - zawahał się.

\- Spokojnie, Adrien.

\- Jak mam być spokojny?!

Jego reakcja zaskoczyła ją całkowicie. Nie okazał spodziewanej radości, ulgi czy choćby odrobiny niedowierzania. Niby nadal trzymał ją w objęciach, na swoich kolanach, ale patrzył na nią ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, jakby coś w nim dojrzewało i miało lada moment wybuchnąć. I owszem, wybuchło.

\- Teraz już wszystko rozumiem! To twoje przepytywanie na dachu dzisiaj i te porady, żebym do ciebie przyszedł. Wiedziałaś, że mówiłem o tobie! I nic nie powiedziałaś! Nic dziwnego że mnie pocałowałaś, skoro praktycznie wyznałem ci uczucia, mimo że nie miałem pojęcia, że ty to ty i że przyznając się do nich Biedronce, wyznaję je tobie!

\- Uprzejmie ci przypominam, że tydzień temu ja _też_ wyznałam ci uczucia i _też_ nie wiedziałam, że ty to ty… - wtrąciła cierpko Marinette.

\- Więc postanowiłaś się odpłacić tym samym?

\- Czy ty myślisz, że to tak łatwo było ci powiedzieć, że jestem Biedronką?

\- No, mam nadzieję, że nie! Pewnie to dlatego od początku tak wypytywałaś mnie o Biedronkę? – spytał z wyrzutem.

\- Po co niby?

\- Żeby się dowiedzieć, czy chowam urazę.

\- Teraz to wymyślasz! – zdenerwowała się. – To raczej _ty_ ciągle mnie podpytywałeś o samego siebie, pod przykrywką Kota! Jak wytłumaczysz te ciągłe aluzje do programisty za ścianą? I jeszcze przylazłeś tu jako Kot, kiedy byłam chora, mimo że się mną opiekowałeś i mogłeś przyjść jak człowiek… Za to wypytywałeś o Adriena jak o obcego!

Poczucie winy wypełzło mu na twarz momentalnie. Zerknął na nią skruszony.

\- Nie jestem z siebie dumny… - przyznał po chwili. – Ale… Po tym wszystkim trudno mi było uwierzyć, że ktoś mógłby… No wiesz… Tak bezinteresownie… I nie tak zaborczo… Po prostu mnie kochać… - wyznał, a jej od razu serce stopniało.

\- Moje ty biedactwo… I jak ja się mam z tobą kłócić?

\- Nie dasz rady. Jestem tak żałosny, że nawet się nie nadaję do porządnej kłótni.

Marinette zaczęła kojąco gładzić jego włosy, a on wtulił się w jej szyję, jakby właśnie tego ukojenia potrzebował. Przyciągnął ją bliżej do siebie, a potem podniósł głowę. Przez moment patrzyli sobie w oczy, a potem Adrien mruknął coś niezrozumiale i pocałował ją – nie jak do tej pory, ale z mocą, namiętnie, jakby nie umiał inaczej wyrazić tych wszystkich uczuć, które nagromadziły się w jego sercu. Byli tak pochłonięci sobą, że nawet nie zareagowali na krótkie pukanie do drzwi ani na energiczne otwarcie drzwi. Oderwali się od siebie dopiero na słowa Alyi:

\- Nino, chyba mam zawał…


	26. Niespodziewane

Alya stała w drzwiach i trzymała się za serce. Nino pojawił się przy niej natychmiast i patrzył zszokowany na przyjaciół przyłapanych na gorącym uczynku.

\- Pukałam! – zastrzegła Alya. – Nawet dwa razy.

Marinette zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, jak dwuznaczna, a raczej jednoznaczna była sytuacja, w jakiej przyjaciele ich zastali. Wystarczyło rzucić okiem na to, w jakiej pozycji siedzieli w fotelu, jak ciasno byli spleceni w objęciach i gdzie były ich ręce. Pogratulowała sobie intuicji, bo naprawdę niewiele brakowało, żeby Alya przyłapała ją na obściskiwaniu się z Czarnym Kotem. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że czuła się niekomfortowo pod badawczym spojrzeniem współlokatorów. Zwłaszcza, kiedy zdumienie na twarzy przyjaciółki ustąpiło miejsca rozbawieniu.

\- Mówiłam ci, że będziesz się z nim obściskiwać – oznajmiła wreszcie Alya z satysfakcją. – A ty wypierałaś się w żywe oczy!

\- Oj, stary... – mruknął Nino, poprawiając okulary zakłopotany. – To ty nie wiesz, że coś się wiesza na klamce? Krawat, skarpetkę nawet…

\- Jakoś nie zauważyłem, żebyście _wy_ coś wieszali na klamce… - mruknął Adrien, wysuwając rękę spod pleców Marinette i zastanawiając się przy okazji, jakim cudem sprawy zaszły tak daleko w tak ekspresowym tempie.

\- No, bo to raczej oczywiste, że zamykamy się z Nino w wiadomym celu… - wyszczerzyła się w znaczącym uśmiechu Alya, nie próbując nawet udawać, że nie widziała, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą była ręka Adriena, teraz niedbale przerzucona przez biodro Marinette. – Teraz będziemy bardziej świadomi, co tu się wyprawia za zamkniętymi drzwiami – dodała i mrugnęła porozumiewawczo do przyjaciółki.

\- Dzięki, Al… - Marinette uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi, na co Adrien zerknął na nią zdumiony. Spodziewał się jakiegoś zaprzeczenia, wyparcia, odwracania kota ogonem. A tu proszę, spokojna akceptacja sytuacji. Zupełnie, jakby tylko on pozostawał jedyną osobą zaskoczoną rozwojem wydarzeń.

\- Mam nadzieję, że mogę sobie darować gadkę uświadamiającą? – zaśmiała się Alya. – No wiecie, z gatunku: skąd się biorą dzieci i takie tam?

\- Odrobiliśmy tę lekcję, dzięki… - mruknęła Marinette. – Możesz odpuścić?

\- Sama nie wiem… Z jednej strony bardzo się cieszę, a z drugiej jednak liczyłam na kocięta. Wiesz… To by było coś… Umawiać się z superbohaterem…

\- Nie wiedziałem, że masz takie fantazje… - wymruczał Nino, niby przypadkiem całując dziewczynę w ramię.

Marinette wymieniła rozbawione spojrzenia z Adrienem. Tylko ich przyjaciołom się wydawało, że ich żart jest niezrozumiały dla pozostałej dwójki.

\- Już ci tłumaczyłam, Al… - wtrąciła Marinette. – Umawianie się z Czarnym Kotem byłoby trochę niepraktyczne. Szczególnie w sytuacji, kiedy tak lubisz wpadać do mojej sypialni nieoczekiwanie… Jeszcze byśmy się nabawili nerwicy…

\- Ach, więc to dlatego wybrałaś Adriena? – ironizowała Alya. – Żeby nie mieć nerwicy?

\- Tak, dlatego – odcięła się przyjaciółka. – Łatwiej też będzie zdjąć jego ciuchy niż kostium Czarnego Kota.

\- _Tego_ nie wiesz! – Alya podjęła rękawicę, za to Adrien zaczął krztusić się śmiechem, więc ukrył się w ramieniu Marinette. – Chyba że… masz porównanie… - dodała odkrywczym tonem.

\- Jasne, Al… Sypiam z wszystkimi facetami w okolicy… - rzuciła sarkastycznie Marinette, ale natychmiast urwała, jak tylko podchwyciła błagalne spojrzenie Adriena. Praktycznie dusił się ze śmiechu.

\- Tego nie powiedziałam! – odpowiedziała obronnym tonem młoda dziennikarka, która zupełnie na opak zrozumiała nieme porozumienie między parą na fotelu. – To tylko takie żarciki, Adrien…

\- W… W po… W porządku… - wykrztusił z trudem blondyn.

\- A tak na serio, to naprawdę się cieszę! Wiecie… Po tylu latach… - wyznała Alya, po czym złapała się za usta i spojrzała przerażona na przyjaciółkę. – Ups… Sorka…

\- Nie szkodzi. Adrien wie – powiedziała Marinette.

\- Serio? – zdziwiła się przyjaciółka. – Przez tyle lat nie przechodziło ci to przez gardło i _teraz_ mu powiedziałaś?!

\- Właściwie to wyszło to na jaw nieco przypadkiem…

\- O Boże! – Alya nagle połapała się w faktach. – To dlatego… O matko… Te ostatnie dni…

Marinette uśmiechnęła się lekko do przyjaciółki. Może niech zostanie tak, jak było. Niech Alya tak sobie tłumaczy te kilka dni, kiedy Adrien przesiadywał zamknięty w pokoju, a Marinette nie odzywała się do niego ani słowem. Tak będzie lepiej dla utrzymania tożsamości Biedronki i Czarnego Kota w tajemnicy.

\- O co chodzi? – wtrącił niepewnie Nino, dla którego wypowiedź Alyi i reakcja Marinette były zupełnie niezrozumiałe.

\- Wytłumaczę ci to później – obiecała jego dziewczyna. – Tak czy inaczej możecie mi pogratulować!

\- Niby czego? – spytała podejrzliwie Marinette.

\- A nie mówiłam, że was wyswatam albo nie nazywam się Alya Césaire?

\- Mnie tego nie mówiłaś… - odparła przyjaciółka.

\- Ee… Al? – mruknął Nino zakłopotany. – Właściwie to…

\- No, co tam? – Alya odwróciła się w jego stronę zaintrygowana.

\- Oż, kurcze… - chłopak potargał sobie włosy, zmieszany. – Nie będzie efektu teraz…

\- Nino?

\- Trochę liczyłem na to, że ci się nie uda…

\- Że co?! – wykrzyknęła zgodnie pozostała trójka. Tego się nikt nie spodziewał, że Nino nie będzie chciał, żeby Marinette i Adrien byli razem!

\- Bardzo bym chciał, żebyś nie nazywała się Césaire.

\- A niby jak mam się nazywać?! – Alya spojrzała na niego ciężko i splotła ramiona na piersi. To wróżyło awanturę. Adrien i Marinette spojrzeli z niepokojem na przyjaciela. Oby miał dobrą wymówkę…

\- Lahiffe – odpowiedział Nino tak po prostu.

Nic więcej już nie zdołał powiedzieć, bo jego dziewczyna rzuciła się na niego i zaczęła go całować jak szalona, przyszpilając go do futryny. Po sekundzie oszołomienia zaczął z pasją oddawać jej pocałunki, a Adrien i Marinette wymienili zdumione spojrzenia.

\- Idźcie do siebie! – poradziła Marinette, a Adrien zaśmiał się w jej ramię.

Kiedy Alya z Nino, nie przestając się całować, wytoczyli się do salonu, Marinette zerwała się na równe nogi, żeby zamknąć za nimi drzwi. Adrien również się podniósł, po czym przystanęli przy framudze i przez szparę w uchylonych drzwiach zobaczyli, jak Nino ukląkł, zaś Alya założyła ręce i spojrzała na chłopaka podejrzliwie.

\- A pierścionek masz? – spytała groźnie.

\- A co? Bez pierścionka się nie zgodzisz? – zażartował Nino.

\- Bez pierścionka się nie liczy!

\- Jasne, że mam pierścionek!

\- Wystarczy… - szepnęła Marinette i zamknęła drzwi.


	27. Pierwsza miłość

Adrien stał tuż za Marinette, więc musiała się odwrócić do niego i lekko go odepchnąć, żeby móc się ruszyć. Ale on ani drgnął. Zaczął ją za to całować.

\- Czekaj, czekaj… Ja chyba miałam się o coś z tobą pokłócić… - szepnęła między jednym pocałunkiem a drugim.

\- To się pospiesz, bo przeszedłem już do etapu godzenia się… - zażartował Adrien i zaczął całować ją po szyi.

\- Ale… Jakoś nie mogę się skupić… - wyznała, na co on zachichotał.

\- I bardzo dobrze…

\- Nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy pójść najpierw chociaż na jedną randkę? – Westchnęła, ze zdziwieniem stwierdzając przy okazji, że jakimś niepojętym cudem jej nogi oplotły biodra Adriena.

\- Nie.

\- Nie?! – wykrzyknęła oburzona.

\- Nie na _jedną_ randkę, Mari – doprecyzował. – Zamierzam cię wziąć na sto, na tysiąc, na milion randek. Nie. Na _n_ randek, gdzie _n_ dąży do nieskończoności…

\- Ależ z ciebie nerd, Agreste – zaśmiała się.

\- Twój nerd, Księżniczko.

\- I naprawdę chcesz tyle czekać? Aż _milion_ randek?

\- Na co?

\- Na kontynuację tego, co robimy... – zachichotała.

\- Już dość się naczekałem...

\- Au, niecierpliwy z ciebie Kot... Dwa tygodnie to długo?

\- Całe życie... – poprawił ją, patrząc jej w oczy z takim ogniem, że aż zabrakło jej tchu.

A potem znów zaczął ją całować. Oderwali się od ściany i Adrien, nie przerywając pocałunków, przeniósł ich z powrotem na fotel. Marinette trochę się zakręciło w głowie. Zupełnie jakby była lekko pijana.

\- Uderzasz do głowy jak szampan… – szepnęła nagle. – I chyba uzależniam się od twoich pocałunków...

Adrien roześmiał się w odpowiedzi.

\- Ja też, Moja Pani...

\- Twoja, Kocie… A ty jesteś mój. Nie oddam cię już żadnej.

\- Wychodzi na to, że metoda podsunięta przez Alyę rzeczywiście działa… - wymruczał Adrien i znów zaczął całować Marinette po szyi.

\- Jaka znów metoda? – zaśmiała się, na co on podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią zdziwiony:

\- Klin klinem… - przypomniał jej.

\- No, nie do końca klin klinem… - stwierdziła z namysłem.

\- To znaczy? – Zerknął na nią z zaciekawieniem.

\- Właśnie sobie uświadomiłam, że gdybym te kilka lat temu znała twoją tożsamość, nie potrzebowalibyśmy teraz tej całej grupy wsparcia. Nie byłoby złamanych serc… Od lat bylibyśmy szczęśliwą parą…

\- No, ale sama mi powiedziałaś, że gdyby nie… - zawahał się, ale po chwili zastanowienia dokończył dyplomatycznie: - Gdyby nie nasze doświadczenia, nie bylibyśmy tacy, jacy jesteśmy.

\- Naprawdę coś tak mądrego powiedziałam?

\- Nawet dwa razy. Najpierw mnie na dachu, a potem tutaj o sobie. I tak sobie myślę…

\- No? – pospieszyła go, kiedy zawiesił głos.

\- Gdybym cię nie stracił, to pewnie nie udałoby mi się zauważyć, jaka jesteś wspaniała. Jakim cudem ja tego nie widziałem w szkole?

\- Bo zachowywałam idiotycznie przy tobie. Nie umiałam nawet sklecić pojedynczego zdania. Już nie pamiętasz?

\- Myślałem, że jesteś po prostu nieśmiała… I myślę, że to było urocze…

\- Mówisz tak teraz, bo jesteś zaślepiony.

\- Źle ci z tym? – mrugnął do niej.

\- Nie.

\- Mnie chyba jeszcze nigdy nie było tak dobrze… - szepnął i przytulił się do niej, obejmując ją ciasno. – Nie wiem, jak ja dzisiaj od ciebie wyjdę.

\- To nie wychodź… - wyrwało jej się i dopiero kiedy podchwyciła jego zaskoczone spojrzenie, dotarło do niej, jak mógł zrozumieć – i jak zapewne zrozumiał, jej słowa.

\- Serio? – spytał z lekką chrypką.

\- Nie _to_ miałam na myśli… - mruknęła, czerwieniąc się okropnie. – Chodziło mi raczej o to, że nikt cię jeszcze nie wygania.

\- Czyli nie mogę zostać na noc?

\- Kocie… – przewróciła oczami. – Nie byliśmy nawet na jednej randce…

\- A te wszystkie spotkania?

\- To były spotkania _grupy wsparcia_.

\- Może na początku. Mniej więcej od trzeciego zacząłem je traktować jak randki.

\- Nie zauważyłam kwiatów ani komplementów. Ani czułych gestów. Ani pocałunków… Jakim cudem to były randki według ciebie?

\- Co ja na to poradzę, że albo Alya nam przerywała, albo byłaś tak strasznie chora, albo tobie przyszło do głowy opowiadanie mi o byłym chłopaku… Jak niby miałem cię całować w takich okolicznościach?

\- W sumie dobrze, że mnie nie całowałeś, kiedy byłam chora, bo teraz to ja musiałabym opiekować się tobą… A nie wiem, czy dałabym radę. Mężczyźni ponoć od razu umierają na katar…

\- Stereotypy! – zaśmiał się. – Mówisz, jakbyś się nigdy nie opiekowała chorym facetem…

\- Bo się nie opiekowałam…

\- Luka nie chorował?

Marinette poczuła skurcz w brzuchu na wspomnienie byłego chłopaka. Jego cień wciąż majaczył na horyzoncie… Adrien od razu wyczuł zmianę jej nastroju i mimowolnie się skrzywił na myśl, że właśnie zrujnował ten jakże mile zapowiadający się wieczór.

\- Chorował… - przyznała Marinette po chwili. – Ale… Jakby ci to powiedzieć… Nie byliśmy ze sobą aż tak blisko…

\- Wy nie…? – zaczął Adrien, ale urwał zakłopotany. Nie chciał tak obcesowo pytać o sprawy najbardziej intymne.

\- Nie no, oczywiście, że tak… - odpowiedziała spokojnie, obserwując ze zdumieniem reakcję Adriena, który nie zapanował nad grymasem. Kiedyś musiało paść to pytanie i musiała paść na nie odpowiedź. I przecież musiał się spodziewać, że będzie ona taka, a nie inna. Tak samo, jak Marinette spodziewała się podobnej odpowiedzi od niego. Dlatego wolała nie pytać. – Są różne rodzaje bliskości. I powiem ci, że jak byłam chora, to uświadomiłam sobie, że tobie pierwszemu pozwoliłam się oglądać w tak koszmarnym stanie. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo… intymne… to było…

\- Naprawdę? – zdziwił się. – Dla mnie to było całkiem naturalne.

\- Pewnie masz wprawę, co? Pielęgnowałeś Kagami, ilekroć chorowała… - mruknęła, a Adrien nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy usłyszał nutkę zazdrości w jej głosie.

\- Kagami _nigdy_ nie chorowała. Była na to za twarda. Jeśli nawet chorowała, to nie przyznała mi się do tego. To by było przyznanie się do słabości. A ona nie mogła być słaba…

Marinette spojrzała na niego uważnie. Nagle uświadomiła sobie, że nie tylko Luka wciąż czaił się w cieniu. Kagami też ciągle siedziała w głowie Adriena.

\- To się nie uda – mruknęła.

\- Co niby? – nie zrozumiał.

\- Jak ma nam się udać, jeśli my ciągle pamiętamy poprzednie związki? Ciebie będą prześladować słowa Luki, mnie obraz Kagami… Jak ludzie układają sobie nowe związki, jeśli ciągną bagaż z tych poprzednich? – spytała bezradnie.

Adrien zamyślił się. Miała rację. Męczyła go świadomość tego wszystkiego, czym Luka zjednywał sobie serce Marinette. Nie sądził jednak, że ona może podobnie myśleć o Kagami, która w końcu przez kilka lat była osobą mu najbliższą. Była jego pierwszą dziewczyną. Marinette musiała być zazdrosna o wszystkie pierwsze razy, tak samo jak on był zazdrosny o jej pierwsze razy. Z innym. Z Luką. Z chłopakiem tak do niej pasującym.

\- Sama powiedziałaś, że gdyby nie oni, nie bylibyśmy tacy, jacy jesteśmy. Ale myślę, że musimy zostawić przeszłość i skupić się na nas – powiedział wreszcie. – Na tym, co tu i teraz. I na zawsze, Mari… A poza tym…

\- A poza tym co? – podchwyciła, gdy się zawahał.

\- Nie musisz być zazdrosna o Kagami – odkrył nagle. – Przecież to _ty_ byłaś moją pierwszą miłością.

\- Podobnie, jak ty moją… - Roześmiała się z ulgą i pocałowała go.


	28. Naleśniki

W sobotni poranek Marinette obudziła się w cudownym nastroju, choć spała zaledwie kilka godzin. Nie mogli się rozstać ostatniej nocy, bo jak już jedno było zdecydowane na pójście spać, drugie właśnie nabierało ochoty na nowe pocałunki. Ostatecznie wystawiła Adriena za drzwi o trzeciej w nocy, informując go, żeby nie ważył się jej budzić przed dziewiątą. Roześmiał się tylko, pocałował ją w nos i uciekł do swojego pokoju, zanim dosięgnęły go jej ręce.

Spojrzała na zegarek i ze zdumieniem stwierdziła, że jeszcze nie było dziewiątej – ledwie po ósmej, a ona już nie spała. Jakim cudem była tak wyspana? Przeciągnęła się i wtedy usłyszała ciche pukanie do drzwi.

\- Ekhm… proszę! – zawołała.

\- Dzień dobry, Księżniczko! – przywitał się z szerokim uśmiechem Adrien.

\- Siedziałeś pod drzwiami od świtu, czy jak? – zażartowała.

\- Tikki powiedziała mi, że się obudziłaś – wyjaśnił, przysiadając na rogu jej łóżka.

\- To straszne… Nasze kwami tak sobie będą fruwać teraz między pokojami i donosić o nas nawzajem?

Adrien roześmiał się i spojrzał na nią roziskrzonym wzrokiem.

\- Myślę, że miała dość moich spacerów po pokoju w oczekiwaniu, aż się obudzisz.

\- To nie Tikki miała tego dość… - wtrącił kwaśno Plagg, który wyfrunął z kieszeni chłopaka.

Marinette zachichotała.

\- To jest totalnie nierealne, wiecie? – przyznała po chwili. – Zatrzęsienie kwami pod jednym dachem. Jeszcze się okaże, że sobie w czwórkę urządzacie imprezy za naszymi plecami… - dodała, mrugając w stronę Tikki, która uśmiechnęła się wymijająco w odpowiedzi.

\- Wstawaj, Księżniczko! – Adrien podniósł się nagle i podszedł do wezgłowia. – Wisisz mi śniadanie, pamiętasz? – mrugnął do Marinette i pochylił się nad nią.

\- Całowanie się z samego rana jest wysoce niehigieniczne… - mruknęła, odsuwając się od niego.

\- Za późno… - szepnął z szerokim uśmiechem i ją pocałował.

A jak już zaczął, to już nie potrafił przestać, tym bardziej że jej ręce oplotły już jego kark i pociągnęły go w dół. Klapnął na brzegu i wsunął ręce pod jej plecy, żeby ją przyciągnąć bliżej. Nie opierała się, lecz przylgnęła natychmiast do niego, przez co na moment śniadanie całkowicie wyleciało mu z głowy.

\- Lepiej uważaj, Księżniczko… - szepnął ostrzegawczym tonem po chwili.

\- Sam zacząłeś – przypomniała.

\- Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Wyglądałaś tak rozkosznie.

\- Jasne… Ja osobiście wolałabym, żebyś nie oglądał mnie takiej rozmemłanej.

\- Ależ ty jesteś prześliczna, jak jesteś taka rozespana, pogmatwana i taka moja…

\- Tak, szczególnie to _bycie twoją_ wpływa na mój urok… - przewróciła wymownie oczami.

\- Nieprawda. Kiedy byłaś chora, też wyglądałaś uroczo, a nie byłaś moja.

\- Nie wmówisz mi, że jak byłam przeziębiona, w malignie i rozkaszlana, miałam choćby śladowe zasoby uroku!

\- Nie takie znów śladowe… - odparł, uśmiechając się do niej znacząco. – Musiałem się zmuszać do tego, żeby wyjść, a nie gapić się na ciebie godzinami.

\- Byłeś tu naprawdę? – spytała nagle, a kiedy zerknął na nią niepewnie, nie wiedząc, co miała na myśli, dodała: - Wtedy, kiedy mi powiedziałeś, że to tylko sen.

Zaśmiał się cicho i pogładził delikatnie jej policzek.

\- Tak. Byłem tu naprawdę – przyznał wreszcie. – Tak mi weszło w krew nazywanie cię Księżniczką, że w końcu się wygadałem. I kiedy mnie przyłapałaś, jedyne, co mi przyszło do głowy to powiedzieć ci, że to tylko sen. Byłem przekonany, że mi nie uwierzyłaś, bo zaczęłaś mnie unikać od następnego dnia. Nas obu.

\- Też mnie unikałeś.

\- Dawałem ci czas. Przecież napisałem list.

\- Jak Czarny Kot. Jako Adrien nie miałeś powodów. Chyba że tak przeżywałeś moje wyznanie…

\- To też… - wyznał. – I zamartwiałem się, że nie pasuję ci na Czarnego Kota.

\- Powinnam ci była od razu odpisać… - szepnęła.

\- Ja tam nie narzekam. Podoba mi się stan obecny. Nawet jeśli musiałem na to poczekać cztery dni dłużej, było warto.

\- Też mi się podoba stan obecny… - szepnęła Marinette, ściskając dłoń Adriena.

\- No, to wstawaj, Księżniczko! – podniósł się nagle. – Tylko głód jest w stanie wygonić mnie od ciebie… Nino z Alyą wspominali coś o smacznych śniadankach, którymi ich rozpieszczałaś, zanim wpadli na idiotyczny pomysł brania od ciebie pieniędzy za pokój.

\- Och, Nino wcale nie był zachwycony tym pomysłem. Wolał śniadanka! – roześmiała się.

\- A ja mam obiecane naleśniki. O ile dobrze pamiętam, mam po nich na zawsze porzucić moje amerykańskie nawyki.

\- Jeszcze będziesz błagał o litość, Kocurze… - mruknęła niby-groźnym tonem, ale on tylko się zaśmiał i uciekł – jak wczoraj – z zasięgu jej rąk.

\- Nie mogę się wprost doczekać, Moja Pani… - rzucił ze swoim firmowym, kocim uśmiechem, po czym ukłonił się z galanterią i wyszedł.

\- Bój się, Kocie… - odgrażała się półgłosem Marinette, wyskakując z łóżka. – Niech no tylko cię dorwę…

Ubrała się w to, co miała pod ręką, po czym wypadła z pokoju. Adrien z szerokim uśmiechem już na nią czekał na barowym stołku przy blacie w aneksie kuchennym.

\- Módl się, żebym nie dosypała arszeniku… - zagroziła.

\- Nie zrobiłabyś tego! – śmiał się już otwarcie. – Nie po wczorajszym wieczorze. I nie przed dzisiejszym. Czeka nas randka, pamiętasz? Pierwsza z miliona… - mrugnął znacząco.

\- A nie wspominałeś tam czegoś z jakimiś e-n-kami? – spytała z przekąsem, wyciągając w międzyczasie składniki na ciasto do naleśników. – Że coś-tam-coś-tam dąży do nieskończoności? Czy jak to tam było?

\- Coś-tam-coś-tam… - powtórzył i znów się zaśmiał. – Jesteś urocza, Mari!

\- Pochlebstwami nic nie załatwisz. Nie masz pewności, że nie dosypałam trucizny.

\- Będę wiernie trwał przy tobie do samego końca! – obiecał uroczyście, na co ona przewróciła oczami i mruknęła: „Komediant!"

Dopiero po chwili, kiedy poczuł zapach smażącego się naleśnika, zorientował się, że Marinette zajęła go przekomarzankami, przez co zupełnie umknęły mu przygotowania śniadania. Liczył po cichu na podpatrzenie jej receptury, żeby zaskoczyć ją pewnego poranka naleśnikową niespodzianką. Tymczasem ona sprytnie przygotowała ciasto, zanim on się zorientował, że zaczęła w ogóle gotować.

\- Jest bez arszeniku, przyrzekam… - zażartowała, stawiając przed Adrienem talerz z naleśnikiem posypanym cukrem pudrem i przyozdobionym połową cytryny.

\- Mam taką nadzieję… - mrugnął do niej.

\- Będziesz mi musiał zaufać.

\- Zawsze, Moja Pani… - szepnął, wpatrując się jej w oczy.

\- Smacznego!

Sięgnął po sztućce, ale zanim zdążył ukroić choćby kawałek, przerwała mu zdumionym okrzykiem. Zastygł w bezruchu i obserwował, jak Marinette sięgnęła po cytrynę, a następnie skropiła obficie cały talerz i spojrzała na niego wyczekująco. Ukroił kawałek i skosztował. Naleśnik był delikatny jak chmurka, zaś sok cytrynowy zmieszany z cukrem pudrem smakował wprost nieziemsko. To było jak objawienie. Patrzył zszokowany na Marinette, która widząc jego niemy zachwyt, uśmiechnęła się zwycięsko. Nachyliła się nad blatem i spojrzawszy mu z bliska w oczy, szepnęła:

\- Błagaj o litość, Agreste…

Przełknął, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Kocham cię – powiedział z zachwytem.

A jej zabrakło tchu.


	29. Prezent

\- Czuję śniadanie! – odezwała się Alya w drzwiach sypialni.

Marinette oderwała zafascynowany wzrok od oczu Adriena i spojrzała na przyjaciółkę lekko nieprzytomnie. Jakoś trwała jeszcze w słodkim niebycie po usłyszeniu wyznania miłości, na które czekała tyle lat.

\- Och, to znowu nasze gołąbeczki! Nie macie jeszcze dość? – ćwierkała Alya. – My też byliśmy tacy wkurzający, Nino?

\- Nadal jesteście… - mruknęła Marinette i odwróciła się w stronę kuchenki, Adrien zaś zaśmiał się cicho.

\- No już się nie gniewaj, kochana! – przyjaciółka podeszła bliżej. – Lepiej popatrz, jaki piękny pierścionek dał mi wczoraj mój Nino! – Wyciągnęła przed siebie lewą dłoń i pomachała nią wymownie.

\- Bo bez pierścionka nie chciałaś się zgodzić… - wtrącił kwaśno świeżo upieczony narzeczony.

\- Oj tam, oj tam! – Alya zbyła jego komentarz. – Przecież bym się zgodziła! Ale… - zawahała się, wpatrzona w pierścionek. – Cieszę się, że jest taki piękny… Utwierdza mnie w przekonaniu, że postąpiłam słusznie, przyjmując twoje oświadczyny.

\- Gdybym cię nie znał tak dobrze, to pewnie bym się teraz obraził… - skomentował Nino, całując narzeczoną w ucho, po czym usiadł obok Adriena. – Co dzisiaj dają? – spytał, zaglądając ciekawie do talerza.

\- Moje! – zareagował Adrien, odsuwając naleśniki od przyjaciela. – Nie dzielę się!

\- Zawsze taki zaborczy byłeś? – zaśmiała się Alya. – Czy ujawniło ci się dopiero, kiedy odkryłeś, jaki skarb miałeś _przez cały czas_ pod samym nosem?

\- Ważny jest skutek, a nie przyczyna – skwitował Adrien. – A tak bardziej serio, to świadomość straconych lat jest dla mnie wystarczającą karą, więc odpuść…

\- Biedactwo…

\- Masz, nie marudź! – wtrąciła Marinette, stawiając talerz przed przyjaciółką, przerywając tym samym jej pastwienie się nad chłopakiem.

\- Ale słodko! – Alya się skrzywiła. – Wpędzisz mnie w cukrzycę! Przytyję i nie zmieszczę się w suknię ślubną. Nie podejrzewałam cię o taką zawiść. Najlepszej przyjaciółce zepsuć najpiękniejszy dzień życia… - mamrotała.

Marinette przewróciła oczami i bez słowa zaaplikowała sok z cytryny, podobnie jak już to zrobiła kilka minut wcześniej z naleśnikiem Adriena. I podobnie jak chłopak chwilę temu, teraz i Alya zaniemówiła. Żuła powoli, wpatrując się w przyjaciółkę z niemym zachwytem.

\- Takie dobre? – zainteresował się Nino siedzący między Adrienem a narzeczoną.

Nie zdążył nawet tknąć naleśnika, bo Alya odsunęła talerz na koniec blatu i mruknęła z pełną buzią ledwie zrozumiałe: „Moje!", na co pozostała trójka wybuchnęła śmiechem.

\- A nie jest tak, że teraz co twoje to i jego? – zagadnęła rozbawiona Marinette.

\- Ślubu z nim jeszcze nie wzięłam! Chcę ten przepis w prezencie ślubnym!

\- Zastanowię się… - odparła przyjaciółka, stawiając talerz przed Nino.

\- Ej no, nie bądź taka! Chcę ten przepis!

\- Jezu… - wtrącił Nino, który pochłaniał swoją porcję w tempie godnym podziwu. – Też chcę ten przepis…

\- Ty przypalasz nawet wodę! – odparła jego narzeczona.

\- Tajemnica tkwi nie w składnikach tylko w technice… - Marinette uśmiechnęła się przebiegle. – Nic wam po przepisie…

Zachichotała, patrząc na swoich przyjaciół, którzy zaczęli przerzucać się osobliwymi komplementami, które z nich gorzej gotuje. I już miała wrócić do smażenia naleśników, kiedy jej uwagę przyciągnął wzrok Adriena, który siedział, podpierając brodę na rękach, i gapił się w nią z rozmarzonym uśmiechem. Pochyliła się nad nim, a on wtedy szepnął:

\- Kiedyś jakiś facet będzie miał z ciebie pociechę…

Wstrzymała oddech, bo uświadomiła sobie, że właśnie sparafrazował słowa, którymi całkiem niedawno sama go skomplementowała.

\- _Jakiś_? – spytała ironicznie, unosząc brew.

\- No tak, przepraszam. _Ja_ będę miał z ciebie pociechę – poprawił się natychmiast i dodał z czułym uśmiechem: - _Już mam_…

\- No, tak już lepiej… - pogłaskała go po policzku i wróciła do gotowania.

Adrien zaśmiał się cicho. Czuł, jak radość rozsadza go od środka. Aż nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak niewiele brakowało mu do pełni szczęścia.

\- I co się tak cieszysz? – spytał go przyjaciel, zerkając na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Cieszy się, że będzie miał te naleśniczki na wyłączność… - skomentowała Alya, a po chwili namysłu dodała nagle rozchmurzona: - Będziemy więc często wpadać do was na śniadanka!

\- Jak to wpadać? – zdziwił się jej narzeczony. – To oni się wyprowadzają?

\- Jeszcze nie. Ale jak ty sobie to wyobrażasz? A gdzie będą spały dzieci?

Nino zakrztusił się jedzeniem i spojrzał na narzeczoną przerażony.

\- Ja-jakie dzie-dzieci?

\- Nasze, skarbie. _Kiedyś_. Nie mówię, że mamy je mieć jutro. Ale kiedyś się pojawią. Jak nie nasze, to ich. – Tu Alya wskazała głową na dwójkę przyjaciół, którzy spłonęli rumieńcem, jak na komendę.

\- Ja i tak pewnie wrócę do domu, jak tylko skończy się remont… - szepnęła Marinette, której nagle zrobiło się smutno. Dobrze jej tu było.

Adrien zerknął na nią niepewnie. Tak dobrze się bawili, że zupełnie zapomniał o jej domu, za który wzięła się ekipa remontowa. Teraz do niego dotarło, że Marinette musiała traktować pobyt u Alyi jako tymczasowy i pewnie jak tylko będzie mogła wrócić, wyprowadzi się z powrotem do siebie.

Aż coś go ścisnęło w sercu na myśl o tym, że nie spałaby za ścianą. Jej dom nie znajdował się na drugim końcu świata, a jednak wydawał mu się niemal odległą planetą.

\- Tu jest tak ciasno, że nawet byś szpilki nie wcisnął… - szepnęła mu do ucha Marinette, która nachyliła się przez blat i skorzystała z okazji, że Alya znów przekomarzała się głośno z Nino nad naleśnikami. – A co dopiero mówić o biednym bezpańskim Kocie, który kiedyś mi powiedział, że nikt by nie zauważył kolejnego współlokatora…

Adrien spojrzał na dziewczynę, czując jak w jego sercu budzi się nadzieja. A ona dodała ze słodkim uśmiechem:

\- A u mnie zawsze znajdzie się miejsce dla pewnego Kota…

Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, mając niejako wrażenie, że mózg mu się rozpłynął jak masło na patelni. Choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że mieszkanie Alyi i Nino było jego bezpiecznym schronieniem przez ostatnie lata, to nigdy nie był tu tak szczęśliwy jak przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie. A szczególnie od wczorajszego wieczoru. W sumie nieważne było, gdzie będzie mieszkał. Byleby Marinette była przy nim.

\- Co tam sobie szepczecie? – wtrąciła się nagle Alya, na co jej przyjaciółka wymownie przewróciła oczami, zaś Adrien zachichotał rozbawiony.

\- Planujemy wspólną przyszłość – odparła Marinette i wróciła do smażenia naleśników.

\- To nie planujcie za dużo na dzisiejszy wieczór!

\- Że co? – zdziwili się oboje.

\- Dzisiaj z Nino zapraszamy was na małe świętowanie naszych zaręczyn!

\- Ale… - wyrwało się Adrienowi, który spojrzał bezradnie na Marinette. Dzisiaj mieli mieć swoją pierwszą randkę. Tę pierwszą z miliona.

\- Randka nie zając, nie ucieknie. – Alya machnęła lekceważąco ręką i sięgnęła po kolejnego naleśnika. – Jutro macie wolną chatę, bo wychodzimy z Nino na uroczyste celebrowanie z naszymi rodzinami. Ale dzisiaj chcielibyśmy poświętować z wami.

\- Eee… Al? – zająknęła się Marinette.

\- Ani słowa! Jestem przyszłą panną młodą i mnie się nie odmawia.

\- Na pewno wiesz, na co się piszesz, stary? – zażartował Adrien z przyjaciela, czym zasłużył sobie na pełne oburzenia spojrzenie Alyi.

\- Ja tam nie narzekam… - mruknął Nino wpatrzony w narzeczoną wzrokiem, który wybitnie świadczył o tym, że jest stracony dla świata.

\- No to postanowione! – Po tych słowach Alya zadowolona z siebie zajęła się jedzeniem.

Marinette wymieniła spojrzenia z Adrienem. Ich randka będzie musiała poczekać…


	30. Odbudowa spalonych mostów

To był już ostatni adres, ale tego właśnie Marinette obawiała się najbardziej. Poczuła, jak krew zaczyna dudnić jej w uszach, oddech przyspieszył. Adrien pokrzepiająco ścisnął jej dłoń i uśmiechnął się.

\- Dasz sobie radę.

\- Ale strasznie się boję.

\- Czego? Przecież to twoje przyjaciółki.

\- Juleka jest siostrą Luki, będzie wściekła.

\- Juleka na pewno zrozumie. No chodź! Nie mamy już za wiele czasu… Trzeba jeszcze coś kupić w prezencie dla narzeczonych…

Marinette spuściła głowę i ruszyła za Adrienem jak skazaniec na szafot. Od rana odwiedzili już większość przyjaciół. Zaczęli od Mylène i Ivana. Zaraz potem udali się do mieszkających niedaleko Nathaniela i Marca. Po sąsiedzku – co nie było wielką niespodzianką – mieszkała Alix. Zaskakujące było za to odkrycie, że jej współlokatorem był Max. Marinette odniosła nawet wrażenie, że Max był nie tylko współlokatorem jej przyjaciółki, i mimochodem zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy kiedykolwiek tych dwoje przejawiało jakieś zainteresowanie sobą nawzajem. Od Alix dowiedzieli się, że Kim z Ondine są na jakichś zawodach pływackich, ale zanim wyszli, Max dostał wiadomość od Kima, że właśnie są przelotem w Paryżu i chętnie by wpadli na kawę. Tym samym, udało się Marinette złapać także tych dwoje. Wszyscy, których odwiedziła z Adrienem w to sobotnie przedpołudnie, obiecali stawić się wieczorem w mieszkaniu Alyi i Nino, żeby świętować ich zaręczyny. Nawet Sabrina się zgodziła, ale dopiero po tym, jak upewniła się, że na przyjęciu nie będzie Chloe. Marinette uśmiechnęła się wtedy wymijająco, nie chcąc przyznawać się głośno do tego, że panna Bourgeois jest jedyną koleżanką z klasy, której zaproszenia nawet nie brała pod uwagę.

Teraz została tylko Juleka i Rose.

Marinette westchnęła ciężko i nacisnęła wreszcie dzwonek. Po chwili w drzwiach pojawiła się drobna blondynka, która na ich widok zaczęła piszczeć podekscytowana.

\- Boże! Marinette! Jak ja cię długo nie widziałam! A ciebie, Adrien, jeszcze dłużej! Gdzie wy się podziewaliście? Co u was słychać? O Boże! Jesteście razem? – wyrzucała z siebie Rose, zanim przyszło jej do głowy zaprosić ich do środka.

\- Jest Juleka? – zainteresowała się Marinette, rozglądając się wokół.

Rose zerknęła przez ramię, nagle zmieszana. Można się było bez trudu domyślić, że jej partnerka ukryła się przed gośćmi, jak tylko zorientowała się, kto je odwiedził.

\- Pewnie zaraz do nas dołączy… - szepnęła Rose. – Napijecie się czegoś? Co was w ogóle sprowadza? Nie, żebym się nie cieszyła, że was widzę! Oczywiście, że się cieszę! Ale nie widzieliśmy się parę lat i teraz tak nagle przychodzicie… Stało się coś?

\- Chcieliśmy zaprosić was na małe przyjęcie zaręczynowe.

\- O rany! Bierzecie ślub?! To cudownie!

Okrzyk Rose sprowokował wreszcie jej dziewczynę do wyjścia z sypialni. Przyciągnęła ją ciekawość i może trochę zdumienie, że Marinette tak szybko się pozbierała po rozstaniu z jej bratem.

\- Cześć, Mar… - mruknęła speszona Juleka.

\- Cześć, Jules… ekhm…

\- Strasznie cię przepraszam za tego mojego durnego brata…

\- Ależ… Nie… Nie ma za co…

\- Skończony dupek.

\- Nie mów tak. Przez większość czasu był w porządku.

\- Zachował się paskudnie, a ty go bronisz?

\- Jesteś taka wyrozumiała, Marinette! – wykrzyknęła z zachwytem Rose. – Wybaczyłaś mu. To tak szlachetne z twojej strony! A teraz jesteś z Adrienem!

\- To zabije Lukę. Jestem pewna… - mruknęła Juleka.

\- Nie mówcie mu, dobrze? – szepnęła Marinette, do której nagle dotarło, że nie zniosłaby tej satysfakcji na twarzy Luki i tych jego „A nie mówiłem?"

\- Jestem pewna, że mu ulży. Że już nie cierpisz! – zapewniła entuzjastycznie Rose.

\- Albo go to zabije… - upierała się Juleka. – Ale przynajmniej możemy ci powiedzieć … - dodała po chwili. – Obawiałam się, jak to przyjmiesz, ale… Skoro jesteś z Adrienem…

\- Co się stało?

\- Zostanę ciotką.

\- Że… Co? – wykrztusiła zszokowana Marinette.

\- Mój brat zrobił dziecko Chloe…

\- Jules! – prychnęła Rose. – Nie bądź wulgarna. To przecież takie romantyczne!

\- A mnie się wydaje, że odkrycie zawodności środków antykoncepcyjnych w najmniej odpowiednim momencie nie było w żadnym wypadku romantyczne – skomentowała Juleka. – Mogę się nawet założyć, że zostało to opatrzone całą serią wulgaryzmów. Tylko nie wiem, kto bardziej klął. Mój brat, czy przyszła bratowa…

\- Och… - wyrwało się Marinette. – To oni wezmą ślub?

\- No, burmistrz Bourgeois nie zostawił mojemu bratu zbyt wielkiego wyboru… Luka oczywiście nie szalał z radości, ale chyba zaczyna się przyzwyczajać do perspektywy ustatkowania się. Moim skromnym zdaniem miał zupełnie inne wyobrażenie o tej, której będzie przysięgał… - Juleka urwała i zerknęła na przyjaciółkę zmieszana.

\- Przekaż mu, że życzę im wszystkiego najlepszego – powiedziała ostrożnie Marinette po chwili.

\- Jasne…

Zapadła niezręczna cisza.

\- Ma to też dobre strony – odezwała się nagle Juleka. – Mój braciszek przypomniał sobie, że ma rodzinę. Przez ostatnie kilka lat zapominał nawet o moich urodzinach, a teraz dzwoni co najmniej dwa razy w tygodniu.

\- A Jules ma ubaw z każdym razem... – wtrąciła Rose rozbawionym tonem.

\- No bo jęczy mi do słuchawki, jak to Chloe narzeka, że się roztyje, że będzie miała rozstępy, że jej się cera popsuje... To mega zabawne.

\- Oby tylko Chloe okazała się lepszą matką niż jej własna… - mruknęła Marinette.

\- Nie martw się. Po ślubie weźmie ją w obroty moja mama! – powiedziała Juleka z satysfakcją. – Nie pozwoli swojemu wnukowi zrobić krzywdy. Rany! Aż żałuję, że nie zobaczę tego, jak bratowa prawie niczego nie dotknie, bo wszystko jest brudne albo nie ze złota. Luka chyba osiwieje… I dobrze mu tak!

\- A może Chloe się zmieni? – wtrącił nagle Adrien. – Może będzie świetną mamą? Może odkryje wreszcie, że w głębi serca jest jednak dobra?

Juleka spojrzała na niego z powątpiewaniem, ale nic nie powiedziała. Przypomniała sobie, że dawno temu Adrien przyjaźnił się z Chloe i zawsze jej bronił w szkole, próbując tłumaczyć coraz to gorsze wybryki panny Bourgeois faktem, że zostawiła ją mama…

\- Miejmy taką nadzieję – poparła go Marinette.

\- I się wywiną? – zdenerwowała się Juleka. – Jaki z tego morał? Że można być niewiernym, że można łamać serca, a i tak zasłużysz na „żyć długo i szczęśliwie"?!

\- Nie wiem, czy będą żyli długo i szczęśliwie – odparła spokojnie Marinette. – Muszą się uporać z konsekwencjami. Przez parę lat będzie się ciągnęło za nimi, że wzięli ślub z przymusu. Jeśli chcą być szczęśliwi, będą musieli najpierw zrozumieć, że są razem z miłości. Że dziecko tylko przyspieszyło coś, co i tak w końcu by miało miejsce. A może się zdarzyć, że przy pierwszej lepszej kłótni Chloe wyciągnie Luce, że nie żyje w takich luksusach jakby chciała, albo że on znika w trasy koncertowe, a ona siedzi sama w domu z dzieckiem. Zaś Luka może wyciągnąć Chloe, że usidliła go wbrew jego planom, że chciał być wolny, a musi być ojcem i mężem. A może się tak okazać, że oboje zwariują na punkcie swojego dziecka i odkryją, że są dla siebie stworzeni. Czas pokaże…

\- Boże, jaka ty jesteś mądra i wyrozumiała! – wykrzyknęła Rose.

\- I naiwna… - dodała Juleka kwaśno.

\- Cudowna… - szepnął Adrien do ucha Marinette, a ona tylko uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

\- No to kiedy ten wasz ślub? – spytała Rose.

\- To _nie nasze_ przyjęcie zaręczynowe! – zaśmiała się Marinette.

\- Może następnym razem... – odpowiedział w tym samym czasie Adrien, na co dziewczyna obrzuciła go zaskoczonym spojrzeniem.

\- Coś mi się widzi, że całkiem wkrótce... – mruknęła Juleka.

\- To Alya i Nino się zaręczyli. Chcemy im zrobić przyjęcie niespodziankę dzisiaj wieczorem i zapraszamy starych przyjaciół – wyjaśniła dawna przewodnicząca klasy.

\- Nawet...?

\- Nie. Chloe nie ma liście gości – ucięła chłodnym tonem Marinette.

\- To dobrze. Ciągle się zmuszam do tego, żeby ją polubić, ale jakoś nie daję rady... Wolę ją w małych dawkach...

Nagle zadzwonił telefon. Juleka zerknęła na wyświetlacz.

\- O wilku mowa… - mruknęła i sięgnęła po smartfona. – No co tam? – zapytała zdawkowo swojego rozmówcę, a sądząc po jej minie, Luka właśnie zaczął jej opisywać kolejny napad rozpaczy swojej narzeczonej. – Zanim się rozkręcisz, mam newsa. Nie uwierzysz, kto nas dzisiaj odwiedził.

Marinette zaczęła gwałtownie kręcić głową na znak protestu, ale Juleka zignorowała rozpaczliwe znaki wysyłane przez przyjaciółkę i powiedziała z satysfakcją:

\- Marinette!

Słysząc swoje imię, dziewczyna poczuła, jak serce w niej zamarło. Jej niepokój wzmógł się po tym, jak przyjaciółka zamilkła i skupiła się na wysłuchaniu tego, co Luka zaczął opowiadać. Po chwili pomrukiwania Juleka wreszcie podniosła wzrok i powiedziała:

\- Yhm… Jasne. Mari? – zwróciła się do przyjaciółki i podała jej telefon.

Adrien poczuł się tak, jakby jego świat właśnie się zawalił. Miał niejasne przeczucie, że po tym wszystkim, czego tu się dowiedzieli, Luka teraz przeprosi Marinette, ona mu przebaczy, wrócą do siebie. Może nawet będą razem wychowywać dziecko, bo przecież Chloe nie nadawała się na samotną matkę.

\- Hmmm… Halo? – zagaiła niepewnym tonem Marinette.

Cisza.

\- To naprawdę ty? – odezwał się cicho Luka.

\- Tak.

\- Ja… Przepraszam, Mari.

Nie spodziewała się, że te słowa przyniosą jej taką ulgę. Uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na Adriena, zupełnie jakby był jej oparciem, punktem odniesienia, dzięki któremu znów mogła nawigować swoim życiem we właściwym kierunku.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała spokojnie. – Chciałabym, żebyś wiedział, że ci wybaczyłam. I życzę ci, żebyś był szczęśliwy, Luka…


	31. Przyjęcie-niespodzianka

Marinette wygładziła nerwowo sukienkę, przeglądając się ostatni raz w lustrze. Zbliżała się siódma, co oznaczało, że za moment powinni schodzić się goście na przyjęcie niespodziankę dla Alyi i Nino. Zgodnie z ustaleniami poczynionymi na wieży Eiffla w drodze powrotnej od Juleki i Rose, Adrien miał przetrzymać narzeczonych na mieście co najmniej do wpół do ósmej, zaś Marinette miała w tym czasie zebrać przyjaciół w salonie i przygotować niespodziankę.

Aż westchnęła na wspomnienie tego krótkiego przystanku na szczycie wieży Eiffla. Po wyjściu od dziewczyn postanowili wrócić na skróty, czyli w superbohaterskich wcieleniach. Przemienili się w najbliższej ciemnej alejce. Już kilka razy zdarzało im się dokonywać transformacji vis-à-vis, ale zawsze do tej pory mieli zamknięte oczy, żeby nie zdradzić sekretu swoich tożsamości. Tym razem mogli wypowiedzieć swoje formuły, patrząc sobie prosto w oczy. I było w tym coś wyjątkowo intymnego.

\- Przydałby nam się plan na wieczór… - mruknęła Biedronka.

\- Na ten wczesny wieczór, czy na ten _późny_ wieczór? – spytał Czarny Kot, uśmiechając się uwodzicielsko.

Przewróciła oczami, jak za każdym razem, kiedy flirtował. Ale nie zapanowała ani nad uśmiechem, ani nad rumieńcem, co nie pozostało bez reakcji. Czarny Kot roześmiał się szczęśliwy i już-już miał ją pocałować, kiedy w ruch poszło yo-yo i Biedronka umknęła mu sprzed samego nosa.

\- Widzimy się na wieży! – zawołała i zniknęła nad dachami paryskich domów.

Nie trzeba mu było dwa razy powtarzać. Dopadł ją na szczycie wieży Eiffla i objął tak mocno, że ledwie mogła oddychać.

\- No więc? – spytał cicho. – Co z tym wieczorem?

\- Wszyscy są umówieni na siódmą. Ja będę na miejscu i przygotuję niespodziankę. Musimy wymyślić, jakim cudem pozbyć się z mieszkania Alyi i Nino…

\- Racjonalna do bólu, jak zawsze… - westchnął Czarny Kot.

\- Przychodzi ci coś do głowy? – spytała Biedronka, na co on spojrzał na nią wymownie, sugerując zupełnie inny temat, który zajmował jego umysł. – Koocie… Skup się! – syknęła.

\- Yhm… Staram się.

\- Uprzejmie przypominam, że iglica wieży Eiffla nie jest najbezpieczniejszym miejscem na to, co ci łazi po głowie… Kocie… Przestań się gapić na moje usta, bo cię zaraz pocałuję i zlecimy. I się zabijemy.

\- No to chodźmy stąd.

\- Najpierw plan. Trzeba wyciągnąć Alyę i Nino z domu.

\- Powiem Nino.

\- Co mu powiesz?

\- Że trzeba wyciągnąć Alyę.

\- Wygadasz się?

\- Skąd! Wszystkiego mu nie powiem. Powiem mu tylko tyle, że chcesz przygotować coś ekstra dla pary najlepszych przyjaciół. Nino wymyśli jakiś głupi powód, że musi coś z Alyą kupić. Nie wiem, garnitur czy coś równie idiotycznego. A ja pójdę jako ekspert – wymyślił na poczekaniu.

\- Cudownie, Kotku! Cieszę się, że się… - nie dokończyła tego zdania, bo Czarny Kot wreszcie ją pocałował.

\- A co z _naszym_ wieczorem, Moja Pani? – spytał po chwili.

Spojrzała na niego nieprzytomnie, jakby zdziwiona, że jednak nie zlecieli na łeb na szyję. Ale obejmował ją naprawdę mocno, drugą ręką zaś trzymał swój koci kij. Byli zatem bezpieczni.

\- Najpierw randka, Kocie… Pamiętasz? – przypomniała, jak już udało jej się sklecić zdanie.

\- Czy ja już mogę wreszcie przestać się za tobą uganiać?

\- A co ty myślisz? Że mnie zdobędziesz i spoczniesz sobie na laurach? Bardzo mi przykro, Koteczku, ale ty już każdego dnia będziesz o mnie zabiegał…

\- Okrutna jesteś…

\- Czeka cię za to wielka nagroda. Pamiętaj o smacznych śniadankach…

\- Nie o _śniadanka_ się tu teraz rozchodzi…

\- Hmmm… - uśmiechnęła się znacząco.

\- Nie uśmiechaj się tak, bo zlecimy z tej wieży… - ostrzegł.

\- No to trzymaj nas mocno, Kotku…

\- Nie ma szans, że idziemy na randkę dopiero jutro, Moja Pani – postanowił. – Myślę, że możemy połączyć przyjemne z pożytecznym. Alya chciała przyjęcie i będzie je miała. My zaś potraktujemy tę okazję jako naszą pierwszą randkę.

\- Bardzo sprytne… - szepnęła.

\- Serio? – zdziwił się swoim szybkim i niespodziewanym zwycięstwem.

\- Serio, serio… - roześmiała się i wyswobodziła z jego objęć. – A teraz: kto pierwszy w domu!

\- Co będzie nagrodą?! – krzyknął za nią, ale odpowiedział mu tylko jej śmiech.

Dogonił ją dopiero w drzwiach. Znów nie mogła znaleźć kluczy, ale tym razem nie z przemoknięcia i przemarznięcia, tylko ze śmiechu.

\- Co cię tak bawi? – spytał podejrzliwym tonem.

\- Nie ustaliliśmy nagrody, a byłam pierwsza… I teraz jestem bardzo ciekawa, co zaproponujesz…

\- Poczekaj do wieczora. Coś wymyślę… - szepnął jej do ucha.

Marinette westchnęła znów do swojego odbicia. Już ona wiedziała, co ten Kocur wymyślił… Tikki natychmiast pojawiła się przy swojej właścicielce i przyjrzała jej się uważnie.

\- Wyglądasz wspaniale! – zapewniła.

\- Dzięki… Denerwuję się trochę…

\- Ale dlaczego? Przecież udało ci się wszystkich zaprosić. Wszyscy potwierdzili przybycie…

\- Chodzi mi raczej o nasze after-party… - mruknęła Marinette i zarumieniła się zmieszana.

\- Obiecuję, że oboje z Plaggiem pójdziemy do drugiego pokoju! – powiedziała uroczyście Tikki, na co jej właścicielka zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej.

Od kontynuacji tej krępującej rozmowy wyratował ją dzwonek do drzwi. Wyglądało na to, że goście zaczęli się schodzić. Zgodnie z zapowiedzią, przyszli wszyscy, których Marinette z Adrienem zaprosili tego przedpołudnia. Tuż przed wpół do ósmej przyjaciele schowali się, gdzie mogli. I czekali. Wreszcie usłyszeli zgrzyt klucza w zamku.

\- NIESPODZIANKA! – wrzasnęli, wyskakując na środek salonu.

Alya krzyknęła przestraszona, a zaraz potem zaczęła płakać z radości. Nino odruchowo ją objął, próbując odzyskać głos – tak był zaskoczony. Przyjaciele otoczyli ich ciasnym kordonem i zaczęli im gratulować jedno przez drugie. Marinette zaś stała przy ścianie i patrzyła na to ze łzami szczęścia w oczach. Adrien podszedł do niej powoli. Wyjął zza pleców różę i wręczył jej, mrugając przy tym znacząco, a potem stanął za nią i objął ją w pasie. Jak randka, to randka – miały być kwiaty…

\- Udało ci się, Moja Pani… - szepnął jej do ucha z uśmiechem.

\- Dzięki tobie – odpowiedziała cicho. – Bez ciebie by mi się nie udało.

\- Bycie twoim wsparciem jest wpisane w moje jestestwo – zapewnił, na co ona uśmiechnęła się czule i wtuliła w jego ramię. – Od zawsze i na zawsze… - dodał.

Mówiąc to delikatnie pogładził jej palec serdeczny lewej dłoni, tak jakby brakowało mu tam drobnej, choć dość istotnej biżuterii. Marinette spojrzała na niego zdumiona, ale on tylko się uśmiechnął i pocałował ją w policzek.

\- Jak to dobrze, że mnie uratowałeś tamtego wieczoru, Kocie… - szepnęła.

\- To _ty_ uratowałaś _mnie_, Księżniczko… - odparł.

A potem dołączyli do reszty świętujących przyjaciół…


	32. Pora na kocięta

Zasiedzieli się. Było to do przewidzenia. W końcu nie widzieli się parę ładnych lat. Uzbierało się trochę plotek do nadrobienia. Przyjaciele dyskretnie pominęli najnowsze doniesienia związane ze zbliżającym się ślubem burmistrzówny i znanego muzyka. Nikt nie chciał robić przykrości Marinette.

Powoli goście zaczęli się wykruszać. Około północy zamknęły się drzwi za ostatnimi – to Nathaniel i Alix nie mogli się nagadać z przyjaciółmi. Wreszcie ich partnerzy dali im do zrozumienia, że jutro też jest dzień i można się umówić na kawę. W tym momencie Marinette zerknęła na Nathaniela, bo przez myśl przeszło jej wspomnienie ich poprzedniego spotkania, po którym ostatecznie rozstała się z Luką. Adrien także przypomniał sobie tę historię i choć nie odezwał się ani słowem, ścisnął jej dłoń pokrzepiająco.

Kiedy czwórka ostatnich gości wyszła, Alya rzuciła się przyjaciółce na szyję i powiedziała:

\- Dziękuję ci, kochana! To był najpiękniejszy prezent, jaki mogłam sobie wymarzyć!

\- Cieszę się, Al…

\- Oni wszyscy mi powiedzieli, co zrobiłaś. Odwiedziłaś ich wszystkich po kolei i osobiście zaprosiłaś na dzisiaj. Jesteś naprawdę cudowna! Dziękuję!

\- No już, już… - wtrącił się Nino, który odciągnął narzeczoną od przyjaciółki i zaprowadził do sypialni.

\- Kocham cię, dziewczyno! – zawołała jeszcze Alya, zanim Nino zamknął drzwi.

\- Hmm… To było bardzo sprytne… - mruknęła Marinette.

\- Co takiego? – zainteresował się Adrien, podchodząc do dziewczyny od tyłu i obejmując ją w pasie.

\- Zostawili nas z tym całym sprzątaniem…

\- Bałagan nie zając. Nie ucieknie… - mruknął, całując ją w kark.

\- Ale zarośnie do jutra. Ja się nie podejmuję myć zapleśniałych brudów… - powiedziała, na co on tylko oparł czoło nas jej ramieniu i westchnął z rezygnacją.

\- Razem pójdzie nam szybciej… - powiedział po chwili.

\- Dzięki, Kocie…

Rzeczywiście znacznie szybciej ogarnęli salon po imprezie, pracując zespołowo. Doskonale się uzupełniali – nawet w tak prozaicznej czynności, jaką było sprzątanie. Kiedy ostatnie naczynia wylądowały w zmywarce, stanęli naprzeciwko siebie – nagle onieśmieleni.

\- Czy ja ci już dzisiaj mówiłem, jak ślicznie wyglądasz? – spytał Adrien i wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę.

\- Dzisiaj jeszcze nie… - Mówiąc to, podała mu swoją dłoń.

\- Naprawdę? – zdziwił się.

\- Jest po północy, Kocie… Ale wczoraj zdążyłeś mi powiedzieć to z jakiś milion razy… - Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

\- To dobrze… - przyciągnął ją do siebie. – Kwiaty były, komplementy były, czułości były. Myślę, że możesz odhaczyć naszą pierwszą randkę, Księżniczko.

\- Jeszcze się nie skończyła, Kotku… - wymruczała, po czym wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go.

\- Dziwnie tak trochę umawiać się na randkę, jak mieszkamy razem. Normalnie, to na koniec odprowadziłbym cię do domu i pożegnałbym pod drzwiami.

\- A ja bym zaprosiła cię do środka…

\- Naprawdę?

\- Przecież wygrałam nasz wyścig… Słyszałam coś o jakiejś nagrodzie dziś wieczorem… - uśmiechnęła się zalotnie.

Adrien zerknął na nią niepewnie, ale nie wzięła tego na poważnie i zażartowała:

\- No co? Strach cię obleciał?

\- Nie o to chodzi… Czuję… Czuję presję oczekiwań…

\- Adrietyzujesz!

\- Że co proszę? – zaśmiał się, bo tym określeniem całkowicie go zaskoczyła.

\- Wracasz do tego adrienowego perfekcjonizmu. Wiesz, że wszystko musi być na wysoki połysk, bo wszyscy tego od ciebie oczekują. Przypominam ci, że wyrwałeś się z tego. Pamiętasz?

\- Ale ja chcę, żeby było idealnie.

\- I będzie. To przecież ja.

\- No właśnie! – podchwycił. – To _ty_!

\- Ale przecież jestem tylko zwyczajną dziewczyną…

\- Ty nigdy nie byłaś zwyczajną dziewczyną, Księżniczko…

\- Och, przymknij się już Kocie… - mruknęła i pocałowała go.

Nie trzeba mu było dwa razy powtarzać. Chwycił ją mocno i podniósł, a ona zaraz oplotła go nogami. Przylgnęła do niego, zanurzając ręce w jego włosach.

\- Do ciebie czy do mnie? – spytał, ruszając z kuchni w stronę ich pokojów.

\- Boże, co za frazes! – zaśmiała się.

\- No i co z tego? Zawsze chciałem to powiedzieć...

\- U ciebie dzisiaj śpią kwami.

\- Serio? – zdziwił się.

\- Tikki mi obiecała. A swoją drogą… Właśnie sobie uświadomiłam, że ja jeszcze nigdy nie byłam u ciebie w pokoju… - dodała z namysłem, celowo się z nim drażniąc.

\- Nie czas na zwiedzanie – wtrącił zniecierpliwiony.

\- Masz rację. Pora na kocięta… - szepnęła i zaczęła całować okolice jego ucha.

To spowodowało, że Adrien już się nie zastanawiał, tylko skręcił do pokoju Marinette. Przerzucił swój słodki ciężar na jedną rękę, drugą próbując bezskutecznie znaleźć suwak w sukience. Przecież jakoś musiało się ją ściągać! Za progiem dziewczyna na oślep machnęła ręką, żeby zamknąć drzwi.

\- A skarpetka? – spytał nagle, uświadamiając sobie przy okazji, że Marinette zdążyła rozpiąć mu połowę guzików przy koszuli. Jak ona to robiła?! I gdzie był ten cholerny zamek od sukienki?!

\- Cholera… - wyrwało się dziewczynie.

\- Już się robi! – zawołała Tikki.

\- Miało was nie być! – przypomniała jej właścicielka z wyrzutem.

\- I ciekawe, kto by wam wtedy zawiesił skarpetkę na klamce… - skomentował Plagg.

\- I po nastroju… - mruknął Adrien i usiadł na łóżku, wciąż z Marinette w objęciach.

\- Myślałby kto, że tak łatwo cię rozproszyć… - szepnęła mu dziewczyna prosto w ucho i znowu zaczęła go całować w to zaskakujące miejsce w tamtej okolicy, o którego istnieniu nie miał wcześniej pojęcia. Jak również o piorunującym działaniu pocałunków, które z tego miejsca wysyłały dreszcze dosłownie wszędzie.

\- Skarpetka wisi! – poinformowała Tikki.

\- Dzięki, Tik… - mruknęła Marinette, nie przestając badać nieznanych terenów, co doprowadzało jej chłopaka do szału, a raczej do skraju wytrzymałości.

\- Powodzenia, dzieciaku! – dorzucił Plagg.

\- Idźcie już! – Adrien machnął ręką z udawaną irytacją, czym wprawił Marinette w kolejne chichoty. – Tak ci wesoło? – zapytał ją.

\- Bardzo…

\- Jeszcze będziesz błagać o litość! – mruknął i przerzucił ją na plecy.

\- Ty będziesz błagał pierwszy, Agreste... – zachichotała.

\- Wyzwanie przyjęte, Moja Pani… - szepnął tuż przy jej ustach.

x x x

––

KONIEC


End file.
